


Proper Protocol

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwhelmed at her first ball, Emma escapes for a short break into one of the rooms in her parent's castle, unaware there's already someone occupying it.  Then, she meets Lieutenant Killian Jones and there's an instant connection between them. Emma feeling that this is a doomed romance, they run away together.  They end up in another realm with a King who has an attraction to Emma with dark motives of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
>  **A/N: I will put up a notice before the posting the chapter with the rape scene in it. I can say this right away, it's not Killian who is the rapist.**

She really didn't expect the whole first ball experience to be that overwhelming but after a few dances and maybe one too many drinks, Princess Emma needed to steal herself. Her parents were too busy to notice that she slipped away. The princess really didn't care where her feet would take her as long as it would be far from the crowd.

Eventually, she finds a vacant room, slips into it and throws herself onto the bed. Her mother warned her that her first ball might be too much but Emma assured her that she would be fine. It's only her first debut after all in front of the entire kingdom. No problem. She's been through worse situations before.

Still, her dress feels too snug and she feels as if she might burst if she doesn't loosen it soon. She steadily sits up, looks around the room before reaching for the laces at the back and begins to undo a few. After three laces are undone, she breaths a heavy and relieved sigh.

The dress doesn't even have a corset and it feels like a prison.

She sits on a bed for a few more minutes and then starts lacing up the back of her dress the best she can but stops when she hears footsteps within the room. Emma's eyes dart around for a place to hide but doesn't find anything and instead, braces herself for a possible intruder. Except for the part where she's the actual intruder, but it's her parent's castle so technically, anyone else is either a visitor or an intruder.

The intruder walks into the room, his head faced down, fixing his cuffs and only starts to look up once he notices the flurry of Emma's dress.

Blue eyes, the most beautiful she's ever seen, locks with her green and for a moment, it feels as if he's looking into her soul.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know this room was occupied,” she quickly apologizes.

“No need to apologize m'lady,” he says quickly and studies her curiously, “Are you ill?”

Emma reluctantly nods. “I came up here from the ball...it's my first actually and I just needed some time alone,” she rambles.

The man goes over to a table and quickly pours some water and gives it to her. Emma thanks him and takes a sip. “It's not as good as wine but still helpful, thank you,” she muses.

“May I?”

Emma moves aside and he sits beside her on the bed. “It's odd...it's not my first dress but I still felt as if I couldn't breathe in there,” she continues.

“So that's why you're partially naked?” he teases.

Emma looks at him oddly and then feels the cool breeze brush against her bare back. And she's alone in a random room in her parent's castle with a man she barely knows. “This is very awkward isn't it?” she reasons.

He shrugs, and arches an eyebrow. “Depends, do you normally make it a habit of breaking into rooms that aren't yours?” he teases.

Emma's about to say something and then shuts her mouth. “Very awkward,”

“But also a pleasant surprise,” he whispers and Emma stares blankly at him.

She doesn't even know his name and does he even know who he's talking to?

Probably not.

Her parents keep her so confined to the castle. She's allowed to walk along the castle grounds but rarely ventures out further beyond that. But in this moment, she could be anyone. She doesn't have to be the princess and if he asked her name, she could easily make up a fake one and he wouldn't know but something tells her not to lie to him.

“Do you feel better now m'lady?”

“Yes, thank you for the water and for the company,” she says.

He looks away from her and down at the cuff links on his sleeves, trying to fix what doesn't need fixing.

“Let me guess, your first ball too?” she smiles teasingly.

“Is it that obvious m'lady?” he counters.

“Emma,” she says softly, “My name is Emma,”

He raises his gaze to hers and it lingers on her face, committing the name and face to memory. “That's very beautiful, Emma,” he breaths.

“And what's your name sir?”

“Lieutenant Killian Jones at your service, lady Emma,”

Emma giggles. “You don't need to be so formal with me, lieutenant,” she teases.

“But it's only proper protocol, m'lady,” he continues.

“So what is the proper protocol then if a lady wishes to kiss someone she just met?” she challenges.

He arches that eyebrow again. “You wish to kiss me?” he breaths. “You don't even know me...I could be a married man and then there would be a huge scandal and you, you could be...”

“Someone who really doesn't care and thinks you're surprised that I made the first move when you secretly wanted to be the first to,” she finishes.

Killian stares at her, suddenly curious who Emma really is because he's never known someone like her before. She's beautiful, sweet, innocent and not afraid to take a leap of faith. Emma sighs and closes her eyes.

Gods, he hopes he does this right!

He inhales briefly, closes his eyes and somehow, his lips find hers and they're soft and small and he can taste a hint of cinnamon and maybe chocolate. It doesn't take long before the kiss deepens and he pulls her closer towards him and his hands find their way to her back and feels her smooth skin.

In the frenzy, Emma's hands find their way to his shirt and she scoots closer until she's sitting on his lap. Her dress is all over the place and it takes awhile but eventually, his hands find their way to her thighs underneath the fluff and Emma hurriedly finds the buckle and zipper on his pants.

He really should not stop this. This is more than a sweet kiss but somehow, he can't help himself and apparently, neither can she. This is something they both want and he's afraid if he says something now, he'll never see this beautiful angel again.

He pulls back suddenly and places a hand on her cheek, noticing how more than a few strands of hair have gotten loose from her bun. And she looks amazing.

“Emma,” he breaths.

“I like the way you say my name,” she smiles.

He smiles.

Killian kisses her again and tugs Emma a little closer so she's on top of him. She slides into him and Emma's breath catches in her throat, her muscles tense but the pain settles quickly and soon, she feels a sweet bliss. Killian kisses her, her neck, her shoulders, any exposed skin he can find and holds onto her. Emma loosens his shirt and in the process, moves a little too quickly and he groans.

“Sorry,” she cries.

“No need to be sorry m'lady,” he assures her, “In fact, let me help you,”

He places his hands on her hips and slowly starts moving them, helping her along until she doesn't need his help and Emma starts moving of her own free will. The connection feels...so perfect. They fit perfectly together and it isn't rushed or frantic like before.

Everything is still in the learning stages for them both and Emma's not content to simply rush matters and quite frankly, he's in no rush either.

Emma grasps his back and kisses him, feeling her muscles start to tense up again and Killian kisses her. He can feel it too, her coming quickly than he anticipated but the very thought that this beautiful connection ending so quickly makes him sad.

Emma cums and grabs him, crying out although she knows she shouldn't. Killian stills her with a kiss and once again, brushes his hand on her face and smiles gently. He really doesn't want this to end. He never thought it possible to have feelings so strong for a stranger he just met and shared something so intimate with but someone is probably looking for her and his brother is probably wondering where he is.

They both should have been to the party already.

“Killian,”

“Emma,”

She smiles at him and it's really the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. “I like you,” she says simply.

“You like me? After that and you like me?” he teases.

She shrugs, biting her lip. “I hope we have balls more often so I can see you again,” she continues, “if not, I'll have to make it a habit of searching every port for you. Because I really like you, a lot,”

“Is it too forward to admit that I more than I like you, lady Emma?” he asks, “that maybe and perhaps, you feel something deeper than simply liking me a lot?”

“Perhaps I do but for right now, maybe I'm too scared to admit that because I like you so much,”

“Fair enough m'lady,” he concedes, “Perhaps, m'lady would not mind if I accompany you back to the ballroom and ask you for your hand in a dance?”

Emma blushes. “As you wish,” she breaths.

Killian smiles.

tbc


	2. It Always Starts with a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leans in suddenly and whispers something into her ear. “I get the feeling m'lady that we are being watched,”
> 
> “Are we now?” she teases back, smiles and takes the opportunity and kisses him.

There's few whispers once her and Killian reach the ballroom. Emma tries not to pay attention to them and instead, focuses her attention on the man beside her. He doesn't seem to notice the curious onlookers as well and that helps her relax as they find a spot in the room. Killian gently places a hand in hers and another around her waist and they start dancing.

Emma's practiced dancing with her parents but up until this point, they've been her only two dancing partners. And Killian's an excellent dancer for a lieutenant, he sways perfectly across the dance floor, it's difficult for her to keep up. Eventually, he catches on that the pace might be too much for her and instead, they dance slowly instead.

Time seems to stop only for the two of them, Emma smiling and staring at her new partner and Killian smiles back at her. He has no idea who she really is and for once, Emma's grateful for that.

So many suitors know in advance that she is a princess that the conversation rarely includes anything outside of what is happening in the royal court, expectations and the like. It's nice to be able to talk to someone who doesn't know what her life is like and someone, who just treats her as an equal.

He leans in suddenly and whispers something into her ear. “I get the feeling m'lady that we are being watched,”

“Are we now?” she teases back, smiles and takes the opportunity and kisses him.

Killian stops dancing and simply holds her, kissing her back and once again, time stands still. He barely hears the gasps around him and the slight whispers because all that matters is that he's here, in this moment with Emma.

As soon as the kiss stops, Emma spots her mother and a man she doesn't recognize standing beside him, upset and slightly annoyed. Killian opens his eyes, notices her worried look and turns around.

“Emma?” her mother asks worriedly.

“Killian?”

Killian studies the woman and after a moment, recognizes her as Queen Snow White, glances at his brother Liam and then turns back to Emma. Her sad face tells him everything but before she can explain, Emma picks up her dress and runs from the ballroom in tears.

“I am so sorry for this your majesty,” Liam starts, “for my brother's behavior,”

“I don't think he's the only one who needs to apologize, Captain,” Snow says, “Oh Emma...”

Killian still doesn't know what to say but the only thing he knows is that there is a princess somewhere, crying because their brief moment of intimacy can never happen again. Because she's a princess, promised to someone royal and can never marry outside her station because that's the way it is with royals. He's a lieutenant with a decent yearly wage from the crown but not enough to seriously consider marrying someone like Emma.

And did he really consider possibly marrying Emma one day even though she was too afraid to even admit herself if she loved him?

Snow steps forward and gently lays a hand on Killian's shoulder. “You should go to her,” she advises.

Go to her? That advice surprises Liam but what is he going to do? Say something contrary to the Queen's words? Killian hesitates, then gathers himself and races after her. After he's gone, King David finds his way to Snow and Liam.

“What's going on?” he asks.

“Emma didn't follow proper protocol,” Snow says.

“She didn't do what?!”

Snow sighs. “Charming, now is not the time,” she warns him.

~~

Killian finds Emma sitting on a bench on a balcony. It's late evening and Emma's white dress glitters in the night and makes her look like an angel more than anything else. He was taken back from the recent revelation about her identity but he understands now why she couldn't tell him. She has responsibilities, to her family and to her kingdom. If she marries, hopefully it would be for love, but most likely, it would be to further an alliance and for the good of her kingdom.

“Emma?”

She stops crying and looks up at him suddenly, tears shining on her face. “I'm sorry,” she says quickly. “I should have been more honest with you from the beginning,”

“Probably,” he reasons, walking towards her. All he wants to do right now is hold her forever and somehow, they will find a way to be together because this is True Love, isn't it? He loves her, he is most certain about that and if she wasn't upset about the situation, then she wouldn't have feelings for him either. “Why didn't you tell me?” he asks finally.

“Because nothing can ever come of this, not romantically anyway,” she cries, “if I'm with someone, it has to be because it's an alliance or for the good of my kingdom,”

“You can't marry for love,”

Emma shrugs. “I know it sounds ridiculous, especially considering my parents married because they truly love each other but since I'm their only child, kingdom has to come first,” she reasons.

“What about your heart though?” he wonders, finally sitting beside her. “Can your heart still love even if you can't?”

Emma stops her sobbing and looks at Killian, really looks at him. He's not upset or angry with her for not telling him the truth when she could have. If anything, he still wants to know if there is a chance even if she can't be with him, if she loves him because knowing that will be enough.

“Would you really be okay with that?” she wonders.

He looks at her curiously.

“I mean if I did love you but I couldn't be with you, would you be okay?”

He kisses her forehead and wipes away her tears. Of course he would want to be with Emma, to be by her side and hopefully, one day as her husband but if he couldn't due to royal circumstances, knowing that she loved him back would be enough for him. Because he would hold onto that for as long as he lived. He would never love anyone else in his whole life but her and in that way, he would be her husband, devoted to her and her alone.

“Yes,” he breaths.

Emma stares at him thoughtfully and starts crying again. “Now, why are you crying?” he teases.

“Because that wouldn't be enough for me,” she cries.

~~

Charming's nervous as he waits alongside Snow and the Lieutenant's brother. They're the only two men who have no idea what is going on but obviously, something happened between Emma and the Captain's brother. Just that, the idea that something happened makes Charming nervous. Emma's his little girl and no matter, wants to protect her from being hurt, to comfort her and be there for whatever she needs. But he's not the person she needs right now.

“If my brother acted inappropriately with the princess, I beg your majesties' forgiveness,” Liam says suddenly.

Snow pats his shoulder. “I wouldn't worry too much Captain,” she assures him.

“With all due respect highness, I'm not sure I understand your tone. You don't seem to be at all surprised by what's happened...” Liam manages.

Charming looks at Snow too curiously and crosses his arms. “You do seem to understand a little better about the situation, Snow,” he reasons. “What do you know?”

She shrugs. “I actually know nothing but I have a hunch about what might be going on,” she says, “Emma hasn't exactly been enthusiastic about me throwing suitors at her...I think whatever happened, she and the Lieutenant formed a connection that she hasn't felt with anyone else. And also knowing our daughter, she'll put her duty first before her heart,”

“I'm still not following,” Liam admits.

“I think I might be,” Charming admits.

“It's finally happened then,” Snow adds.

“ _ **What's finally happened?**_ ” Liam asks.

tbc


	3. Come away with me, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he can come to a definitive conclusion, Emma grabs his arm and they sneak back into the hallway. Her eyes lock with the guard at the other end, waiting and waiting and then finally, he's distracted by one of the ball guests and they make their move.

Emma wishes that she had a different life.

She loves her parents and the special treatment she receives as royalty but she's never been like other girls. When she's outside of the castle, even in the garden, there's an escort with her and if she went out riding, a guard would have to come with her. She's almost always never alone and Emma realizes, as she's sitting beside Killian on the balcony, this is the first time that she's truly alone without guards watching over her.

And an insane, ridiculous idea pops into her head.

“What do we do then?” Killian wonders, “about us?”

“We could run,” Emma offers and he looks at her worriedly. “I'm serious,”

He raises his eyebrow and backs away. “I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Emma,” he reasons, “Your parents, the kingdom, my brother...it's too dangerous,”

Emma shrugs and smiles confidently. “You don't think a princess like me isn't afraid of danger and the consequences if we run?” she teases him. “Killian, I've never had a life that is strictly mine. Everything has been planned for me before I even wake up in the morning. I'm a princess, I follow protocol everyday and rarely break the rules and something tells me, you're familiar with this,”

“Being a lieutenant in the royal navy isn't the same as living as royalty but I know how you feel, Emma,”

“Then, let's make our own rules. If we run away, we don't have to follow protocol and we can do whatever we want and the most important thing, we'll be together,” Emma says, “and I can't be without you, Killian, especially after I know how I feel about you,”

“You weren't ready to tell me how you felt earlier...”

She shrugs. “I was scared but I'm not anymore. We can have everything Killian, we can be together. We can be free,”

He smiles. “How do you feel about me?” he wonders.

She kisses him. “I love you,” she whispers. “Now, come away with me my love,”

It doesn't take long for Killian to react. He knows running away is probably the worst idea but Emma loves him and he truly loves her, and if he has any second thoughts, now would be the time to say something.

They've been talking for about forty minutes and eventually, someone will get curious about them and they'll miss their chance to run away. He calculates how much a head start they'll need before her parents, his brother and probably his brother's crew comes after them.

Before he can come to a definitive conclusion, Emma grabs his arm and they sneak back into the hallway. Her eyes lock with the guard at the other end, waiting and waiting and then finally, he's distracted by one of the ball guests and they make their move.

It's thirty minutes to the stables and then they're on their own.

~~

Charming is starting to get impatient. Emma and this lieutenant have been talking a long time and honestly, he wonders why they would need so much alone time?

He glances wearily at Snow and she knows exactly what he's thinking, something is wrong. On a hunch, she beckons one of the guards to her and quietly asks him to check up on the princess. The guard bows and discreetly leaves the ballroom.

“You don't think she could have...?” Charming asks.

Snow doesn't want to say but the more she thinks about it, the more impatient she gets. The queen's about to go after the guard when he slams the doors open and looks frantically at her and Charming. “The princess is gone, she's gone!” he declares.

Snow and Charming groan.

Liam immediately calls his men to help search the castle for the princess but Snow tells him to calm down and she dismisses all the ball guests at once. “Alright, this is what we're going to do,” she says, “We're going to go after them and bring them back,”

“And lock Emma in her bedchambers and possibly forbid all men and potential suitors from entering the castle? Because that's my ideal plan,” Charming fumes.

“David!” Snow warns him, “We can't lock Emma in her room, she's very good at getting in and out of places and the other part is ridiculous,”

Liam steps forward. “Then, how do we proceed ma'am?”

“Captain, he's your brother. You know him better than we do, where would be the first place he would take Emma?” she asks.

~~

Emma's never done anything like this before. It terrifies her, thrills her and excites her all at the same time. She's almost always has been the obedient daughter and princess, always following the rules and proper protocol as her mother calls it and now, she's running away with her true love.

Damn the rules and proper protocol. Her hair always has to be perfect, her make-up and gown pristine but she really doesn't care about any of that now. Her gown is wrinkled, straddling a horse and she's holding onto Killian's waist as they ride away from her home.

She looks back for a moment and the palace, so tiny and far away. Reality should be kicking in now that this is really a horrible idea and she should go back. Her parents will miss her and she'll miss them but she doesn't want to leave Killian. Her heart can't take that separation.

Killian feels her reluctance and slows the horse down. “Emma love, are you alright?” he asks.

“I'm fine,” she deflects.

He knows she's lying. He can feel it in her voice. “Emma, if you want to go back, we can,” he offers, “I won't be angry, I promise,”

Emma doesn't say anything.

“I will do anything you ask of me Emma,” he repeats, “If you want to go back, we will, no questions asked. If you want to continue, we will but it's up to you,”

“I want to be with you,” she whispers, “and I can't do that if we go back. My position won't allow it but if I'm not the princess, I can be,”

“Alright,” he agrees, checks behind them again, tells Emma to hold on and he kicks the horse into a strong gallop.

Their destination, as far away as possible.

tbc


	4. Almost Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Emma can answer that, she hears a group of male voices in the hallway, looking for them. Killian groans and he hurriedly gets up, fixes his pants and tosses Emma her dress.
> 
> They have to run again.

They need to get out of Emma's realm and to somewhere safe, where they can just be with each other and not worry about being found and forced apart.

Killian's familiar with all the realms since he's traveled through most of them sailing with his brother but deep down, he knows no matter where they end up, they will be found eventually and probably suffer the consequences of what they've done.

His brother will be livid with him but he's not sure how Emma's parents would punish her. They seemed to be very understanding of the situation but still...

They stop in a village nearby and check into one of the inns. They're both exhausted and could really use a quick rest before continuing on. As soon as they're settled in their room, Emma undresses and slips into the bed for a nap. Killian studies her ball gown, beautiful and elegant, fit for a princess but it makes them stand out.

“We need to get rid of your dress,” he says finally.

“But I won't have anything to wear,” Emma adds and smiles seductively, “we'd probably also need to get rid of your uniform too, lieutenant,”

He smiles at her, “You are a feisty one, princess,” he teases. “But in all seriousness, if we truly want to make a life together away from everything, we need to blend in with the local,”

“Live among the common people,”

“Yes,”

Emma looks at the discarded ball gown and then to her lover. “I want my life to be with you so if I have to give up a gown and probably my title, so we can be together and always, I will,” Emma reasons, “because I love you,”

Killian walks over to the bed and kneels beside her. “You are truly amazing Emma,” he breaths. “You're humble, beautiful, feisty...”

“Hungry,” she purrs and kisses him.

“Insatiable,” he manages between kiss.

She yanks him on top of the bed, so he straddles her over the blankets. “I can't wait to start a life with you and get to know every part of each other, which will be a fun adventure in itself,”

Killian smiles at her lovingly. “Indeed, my love, it will be,” he breaths and he plays with a loose curl of hers, “I've never met anyone like you Emma, you're really an amazing lass...what is it that you desire now, my love?”

Emma lifts the sheet and curls her bare leg around his and pulls him closer. “I think it's time that we start a little adventure of our own, lieutenant,” she teases.

He slides off to the side and lowers the bed sheet covering her nude body to reveal her pure pale skin. He sighs and brushes his fingers from her neck to her breast and Emma reacts to his touch. “I am a man of adventure,” Killian breaths, “and I think I would like to explore first, thy graceful shoulders,” He kisses her shoulders, “and down to their lovely curves of thine breasts,”

Killian kisses her breasts and feels Emma writhe beneath him. “And then explore further down south between luscious legs and the crown jewel, the booty itself,” he muses, nuzzling his face between her thighs, “and plunder thy booty,” He kisses her gently between the folds and Emma plays with his hair. “Let me know princess when I have plundered too much,”

Emma bites her lip and spreads her legs wider for easier access. “You sound like a pirate...I love it,” she moans.

Killian smiles and kisses and nuzzles her some more. Emma continues to writhe and starts bucking her hips against him, craving him even more. She's never felt this way before about anyone, never craved anyone this badly and she just wants to feel all of him inside of her. Now.

“Killian...I want you,” she cries.

He stops kissing her and crawls over her body, feeling how wet and ready she is, how much she desires him. And he wants her too, wants to make love to her so badly, to explore every perfect curve and experience how perfectly they'd fit together.

They're running from her parents, his brother and quite possibly his brother's crew but nothing about this should be rushed or hurried. He wants to take his time with Emma, make sure she is completely satisfied and right now, she is an anxious thing, loosening his pants and reaches down, cupping and massaging him.

“Emma love,” he cries, “oh gods,”

“Turnabout is fair play my love,” she purrs seductively.

He smiles. “We're going to play with each other now, are we?” he teases, groaning.

Emma smiles wickedly. “Oh yes,” she whispers, teasing him with her hand.

Killian reaches between them and strokes the wetness between her thighs and groans again, feeling her stroke him repeatedly. “You're going to kill me Emma,” he cries, stroking her deeper and she bucks against his hand. “I'm not sure darling how much more both of us can take this,”

“Do you need more relief?” she asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

Killian's suddenly anxious what else she has in mind but knowing how adventurous Emma is feeling right now, he wouldn't be surprised by anything else. She wants to tease him, make him burn for her as much as possible. “Emma,” he cries.

“I love you,” Emma breaths.

Killian stops touching her and stares into her eyes. He knew he loved Emma from the moment, well, their first encounter. He loved her before they got to know each other more intimately then and he felt that Emma loved him then but she was too scared to admit it.

“I love you too darling,” he whispers.

Emma smiles and kisses him, “Then no more teasing,” she purrs, “make love to me,”

“I thought you enjoyed the teasing,” he counters.

Before Emma can answer that, she hears a group of male voices in the hallway, looking for them. Killian groans and he hurriedly gets up, fixes his pants and tosses Emma her dress.

They have to run again.

Thankfully, their room is on the ground floor and they can sneak out the window to the stables. As soon as they're both properly clothed, they make their exit seconds before Liam and his men burst into the room.

“They were here,” he realizes, “Two people were in this bed and I'm seriously going to kill my brother the next I see him,”

“Captain?” Snow asks, coming into the room.

“They were here,” Liam reports, “But they're gone now. Jackson, Stewart, check the stables...”

“No need for that,” Red says, walking into the room, “They're likely far away from here by now. You're not going to be able to track them like that,”

She walks over to the bed and picks up the blanket, sniffing it. Red smiles wolfully for a moment. They were close, very close but she also knows this is not the first time they consummated their relationship. It happened already but Snow and the Captain don't need to know that now.

“I've known Emma her whole life, know her scent very well and could find her easily if this was only her but there's also him to consider,”

“But we can find them,” Liam adds.

Red shrugs. “We can but once we find them, then what?” she wonders, “They're in love Captain,”

Liam sighs. “I feel horrible about this, for having intruded on your lives like this majesty,” he cries, “The princess knows her duties and my brother distracted her from that,”

Snow looks at him curiously. “Emma knows her duties, knows what I want for her but she doesn't know how much I wanted her to find true love too and now she has,” she realizes, “I'm angry with Emma for acting so drastically and foolishly but I can't begrudge her for finding her own true love. We'll find them Captain, not to worry,”

“It might be better to split the search party,” Red suggests, “Snow, you can return to Charming and I'll stay with the Captain. We'll have a better chance of finding them that way,”

Snow studies her friend. “You sure you want to split up? You know me, Red, I'm a good tracker too,”

“I know,” Red adds, “But in the event we do find them and it's in a less than pleasant situation, it's probably wise that you and Charming aren't around,”

Less than pleasant?

It takes a moment for Snow to catch on and she rubs her forehead once she does. “I think that's probably a good idea,” Snow agrees, “Then I'll leave you two to it and please Red, Captain, bring them both home safely,”

“I promise Snow,” Red says.

“I swear majesty,” Liam adds.

tbc


	5. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights look oddly at each other and then to Emma. "Yes, unless you know of another realm also called Camelot and has a king also named Arthur," he says.

Emma and Killian need a plan, a solid one because they can't keep running forever. What they need is a safe haven, where they don't have to worry about being found. She has no idea where they are but there's always a kingdom or realm no matter which direction you go and eventually, they enter one of them.

They're not sure which realm until two knights come upon them, asking their identities.

Emma could easily lie and make up some story but truth is probably the safer route in this case. Killian isn't sure what to do so Emma addresses them, calling upon her regal manner. “We seek sanctuary in your realm,” she says, “We don't require any more than that,”

The senior knight looks at the man beside him and then to Emma, sensing that she is no ordinary lady.

“Please,” Emma pleas.

"This isn't a good idea," he starts, looking at Emma and Killian, "Are you in very serious trouble, that why you're running?"

Killian starts to say something and then Emma jumps in. "It's complicated," she says, "We're not in much trouble,"

The knight sighs. "On behalf of King Arthur, welcome to Camelot,"

"King Arthur's Camelot?" Emma gasps.

The Knights look oddly at each other and then to Emma. "Yes, unless you know of another realm also called Camelot and has a king also named Arthur," he says.

"Emma, what is it?" Killian whispers.

"I heard stories about this place growing up and my mom was close friends with one of the Knights,"

"Ma'am?"

"Oh sorry," Emma apologizes, "It's just I heard stories about this place growing up,"

"We should have proper introductions, to prove we're indeed real people. I am Sir Gawain and this is Sir Tristan,"

Emma's about to say her name and then remembers, she and Killian are on the run and practically fugitives. "I am...I am..Leia."

"And I am Charles," Killian says quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leia and Charles and once again, welcome to Camelot," Gawain says.

~~

Liam feels absolutely embarrassed and livid that his brother ran off with Princess Emma. If he and the huntress Red can find them, first thing he's going to do is smack his little brother in the head.

Red stops her horse abruptly and Liam looks at her oddly. "What is it?" he asks.

"I lost them. I lost their scent. I had them and then, something threw me off the trail,"

Liam shakes his head. "I'm still confused about this. How are able to track them again?"

"I'm a wolf,"

"A wolf--as in a werewolf?"

"Yeah," Red says and tries to pick up the scent again, "Something magical is shielding them,"

"Something magical?"

Red rolls her eyes and looks at Liam. "I get that you're very skeptical about all of this but a little optimism and understanding goes a long way, Captain,"

"I'm sorry but I've always been the practical and level headed brother. Killian's always been the dreamer," he reasons.

"So is Emma," Red adds, "She's always dreamed about seeing the realms, adventure, anything different from court life,"

Liam sighs. "I really don't understand that. She's a princess. She has everything she wants, why look beyond that?"

"Maybe because appearances can be deceiving and just because she has everything, doesn't mean she's happy. Her royal duty for example, I've listened to Emma complain to me more than once that she doesn't want to marry to satisfy some requirement for the good of the kingdom. She wants to marry for love, true love and she wants to be with someone who treats her as an equal,"

Liam scratches his head. "That does sound like my little brother. He believes in all of those things too,"

Red smiles. "No wonder why she loves him,"

"Red, it's our duty to bring them both back safely,"

"Yes it is,"

"If they are truly in love with each other, we should give them time to figure out what they want to do. It sounds like from what you've told me, Emma's had very few choices in her life. As her friend, you owe her this,"

"Do you have any idea what you're suggesting Captain?" she counters, "My Queen and best friend gave me specific orders to find Emma and bring her home and you're telling me to do the opposite,"

"I know...we can still try to look for them. You said it yourself that you lost their scent because something is blocking you," he reasons.

Red closes her eyes a moment and tries to focus her wolf senses but she still can't pick up Emma's scent. "Nothing," she breaths, opening her eyes again.

"Then we should take a rest and perhaps eat something,"

Red reluctantly agrees. "But just to be clear, I wanted to make sure you knew what you were suggesting earlier," she says.

"I did,"

"Okay then," she sighs, "Stay here and I'll get us some food." Red starts removing her red cloak and almost as soon as she does, she transforms into a big black wolf and scurries off.

Liam stands there, eyes wide and pale. "She wasn't kidding,"

tbc


	6. Audience with King Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur smiles solemnly. “Love is what drives most everyone in the land. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. I was in love once, it nearly ruined me and devastated my whole kingdom, it cost me a dear friend and a woman I loved very much, and it left me with nothing,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I envisioned Sean Connery's King Arthur but I edited the chapter to make Arthur, Once's Arthur. So spoilers.

Coming upon Camelot, Emma realizes she's never seen another castle that was not one she lived in. And Camelot is very intimidating in size; a huge walked up city and the main castle at its center.

There are stalls and small houses everywhere, few curious onlookers stare at her and Killian as they ride through the village. Emma's not sure how to react to them; it's like they haven't seen another living person outside of their walls in decades.

They make it to the court yard of the castle; Gawain dismounts first and talks quietly with another knight. She hears him refer to her as Leia and Killian as Charles. The knight comes over and greets them.

"Welcome to Camelot. I am Sir Kay,"

"More Knights. How many are you?" Emma asks.

"Eleven, there used to be twelve but we don't talk about that," Kay says, "I'll let the King know of your arrival,"

Kay leaves them and Emma looks back at Gawain. Killian dismounts his horse and then helps Emma down.

"You don't get to many visitors do you?" Emma asks.

"No, we don't ma'am," Gawain admits.

"Leia," she corrects.

"Leia," he corrects, "What kind of trouble are you in back home?"

"The complicated kind," Emma reasons, glancing at Killian, "But, depending on your point of view, it's the best kind,"

"What is it? Love?"

Emma blushes and Killian shifts uncomfortably.

"You best not mention that to the King then Leia," Gawain advises, "He had a bad experience with and well, he never recovered from the heartbreak,"

"That's sad and horrible,"

Sir Kay returns, gives Gawain the signal it's okay to proceed to the throne room. Tristan ties up the horses and escorts Emma and Killian. Gawain follows.

~

The halls leading to the throne room are endless but Gawain and Tristan know where they're going. Emma remembers walking down the halls back home when she was younger and feeling that everything was so much bigger than her.

The palace back home can be a very intimidating place but if you know its secrets, it's not so scary. Her and Killian follow the Knights into a grand hall (the throne room) and there's King Arthur. He's not that much older than her, black hair, pale skin, piercing blue eyes and attired mostly in black.

Emma curtsy's and Killian bows before him.

"M'lord, lady Leia and her companion, Charles," Gawain introduces.

"Lady Leia," Arthur greets, "I was briefed on your story, could you tell me more?"

"Yes...but it's complicated majesty,"

"Love is often complicated, isn't it?" he counters.

Emma exchanges glances with Killian and then she takes a quick breath and looks at Arthur. “How do you know that the reason I seek sanctuary in Camelot is because of love?” she asks.

Arthur smiles solemnly. “Love is what drives most everyone in the land. Love makes us sick, haunts our dreams, destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. I was in love once, it nearly ruined me and devastated my whole kingdom, it cost me a dear friend and a woman I loved very much, and it left me with nothing,”

Emma frowns and Killian decides to speak up finally. “It is because of love majesty, our love. Our love is complicated and it isn’t, but one thing is for certain, we do want to be together,”

“Why is it complicated? Why is love worth the risk?” he demands, looking at Emma.

“Because it -- just is,” Emma reasons, “That’s what my parents always taught me, if it is true love, you have to fight for it because it’s the only noble thing worth fighting for,”

Arthur smiles slightly. He used to be believe that once. “You haven’t been completely honest with me, Leia. There’s something about you. You’re different,”

“Charles and I are strangers, commoners ---”

“No, you’re not,” Arthur reasons looking at Emma, “Especially not you. There’s something about you that stood out to me since the moment you walked in here. It was your walk, the way you held yourself, your conviction, it’s almost too regal for a commoner,”

Emma looks worriedly at Killian. She can’t keep up this charade. Arthur caught her. Killian understands what she must do. “You’re right,” she admits, “I am not who I say I am. But I did tell you the truth about why we’re running, it is because of love, but the reason we have to run is because…”

Emma steps forward. “I am Princess Emma of Mist Haven, daughter of Queen Snow White and King David,” she admits.

Arthur nods to Killian. “And him?” he asks.

“He’s not royalty. He is someone I met not too long ago and has changed my life. Before him, I was fated for maybe an arranged marriage to some noble, Duke or someone important I guess. Which wasn’t my ideal happy ending but it was needed for my kingdom, for my mother. The purpose of my first ball was to introduce me to the countless suitors my mother invited....”

Emma stops talking and looks at Killian. “You were invited to the ball?!”

“My brother is a naval captain and has -- or had good relations with your family for years,” he reasons.

“But you and your brother, you were both invited to the ball!” Emma realizes.

“And he’s not a Prince, a Knight, Duke or someone noble,” Arthur says, “He is simply a man with no title and you’re willing to throw away what you have for a life with him,”

“I love him, we’re in love with each other and I deserve a happy ending, be damned what my mother wants,” Emma cries, “But if she comes here, don’t tell her I said that; my father too,”

The other knights laugh. Arthur glares at them and they quiet down.

“I haven’t seen such conviction and strong belief in love from a woman in a long time,” he continues, “The both of you can stay in my kingdom. But when your parents or whoever is looking for you finds you, I cannot intervene on your behalf,”

“We understand majesty,” Killian says, “And thank you,”

“Gawain, Tristan escort Princess Emma and her companion to their quarters,” Arthur orders, “And one more thing, since you are a Princess, Emma, I require that when you are outside of these walls, you must have one of my Knights with you for your protection. Don’t even think about arguing with me, that is my command for your safety,”

“I understand m’lord,”

Before Emma and Killian exit the throne room, Arthur summons Gawain to his side and talks privately with him for a moment. Once Arthur is done with him, Gawain escorts them to their rooms.

tbc

 


	7. Dinner Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before Tristan and I take leave of you, the King wishes to have dinner with you both later. All knights will be in attendance. Handmaidens will see to you shortly about your dress,”

Gawain and Tristan show Emma and Killian to their rooms, and Emma takes the opportunity to apologize to both knights for lying. “You should know lying isn’t something I normally do,” Emma starts, “I’m sorry,”

“To be honest highness, I suspected from the start that you were not who you claimed to be,” Gawain admits, “But it’s quite understandable why. Before Tristan and I take leave of you, the King wishes to have dinner with you both later. All knights will be in attendance. Handmaidens will see to you shortly about your dress,”

“We’re guests of honor?”

“It’s not everyday we get visitors Princess,” Gawain continues, “And the King also appointed me to be your escort, should you wish to roam around the castle grounds. I am at your service, both of you. Dinner is at 8,”

Killian starts towards the room. Then Gawain clears his throat and he looks back at him, “You, sir, follow me. You have separate quarters from the Princess,” he informs him.

“Take it easy love,” Killian warns her, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being separated from Emma. Tristan stays guard outside Emma’s quarters while Gawain escorts Killian to his room, not far from hers down the hall to the right.

~

Liam waits anxiously by the campsite he created, Red's red cloak close by for when she returns. He's never really believed in magic and the like. Liam knows he lives in a land with magic, hears stuff that can't be explained but he's still a skeptic; always has been.

Wolf Red returns with their dinner; he gets her red cloak ready and drapes it on top of her. Liam watches as she transforms from animal back to human. Red adjusts the hood and looks at him.

"Well, dinner is ready to be cooked," she says.

~

Liam doesn't quite know what to make of Red. Then again, he's never met anyone who is both human and animal. He's more intrigued and fascinated by whatever she is and wants to know more about her.

"How did you become like this?" he asks.

"Become like what?"

"Changing from human to animal," Liam wonders, "Were you cursed?"

Red laughs. "Oh, it would be so much easier if I were cursed but I was born this way. My Granny was marked by her husband, then it was passed down to my mother and then to me. What I am, I can't change. I am the wolf but I'm also me," she says.

"And the Queen, Princess Emma, they know about this?"

"Of course. I've been close friends with Snow for a long time. She's always accepted the wolf as a part of who I am; so does Emma,"

Liam stares at her. "Did you always know that you were a wolf?"

"No. I didn't," she says, "Some people might think I'm blessed because I can do things no ordinary human can but more often than not, being the wolf, being different is a curse,"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a killer," she reasons.

"But you kill only as the wolf. You do because of necessity, not for pleasure,"

"I know that now but I still have this fear that wolf will take over and I won't be me anymore but it--and if that happens, I'd rather be dead," Red continues, "The last thing I want is to hurt anyone. Not again,"

"Again?"

Red shakes her head. "It's a long and painful story," she says, "One I don't wish to revisit at the moment or ever. Let's just leave it at that,"

"Red," Liam starts, "Just so you know, I don't see you as a monster. Your curse, your affliction, whatever you want to call it, I think it makes you special. You can do things no ordinary person can do and that makes you more than special, it makes you extraordinary and amazing. A weakness doesn't have to be a weakness; it can be strength too,"

Red's deeply touched by his words; no one has ever called her special and extraordinary before or that her curse doesn't have to be a weakness but a strength. Snow's always encouraged her to be who she is and embrace all parts of herself but Red has always been a little scared to do so.

Liam smiles at her. Red leans in suddenly and kisses him. The kiss catches him off guard but he doesn't back away.

"Sorry...it's just...no one has ever spoken to me like that before," she says, "It was beautiful,"

"Never let anyone ever tell you differently," he continues.

That warrants another kiss. "Are you always like this?" she asks.

"Like what?"

Red shrugs. "Believing so strongly in people, seeing the good in them,"

Liam smiles and scratches his chin. "I suppose I am that way," he muses.

"Tell me Captain," Red teases, "What kind of woman attracts you?"

Liam blushes and looks adoringly at her. The wolf in her doesn't scare him; she intrigues him but Liam also remembers that they have a mission and the mission always comes first.

"We should rest up if we're going to continue the search tomorrow,"

Red frowns, covers herself with her red cloak and turns the other way.

tbc

 


	8. The Scandal of Emma’s Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never worn anything like this before. The handmaidens picked it out for me but you don't think it's too..provocative?"

Maids arrive to dress Emma for dinner. She's used to this routine but she still instructs them not too tight on the corset. When they're done, Emma looks at herself in the full body mirror in her room.

The dress is stunning; a long red dress with one shoulder strap with a red decorative floral. It's so deliciously sexy with an open back. If her parents saw what she looked like, they wouldn't let her out of her room. Her hair is done up into a tight bun with a few loose blond curls around her face and even the accessories, the earrings, everything is gorgeous.

Emma thanks the ladies for their magnificent work, she looks herself over one more time and then as soon as the handmaidens leave, Killian enters.

He is stunned by her appearance. "Emma, you're beautiful lass," he breaths.

She turns and looks at him. "I've never worn anything like this before. The handmaidens picked it out for me but you don't think it's too..provocative?"

"It is," he admits, "You are stunning and everything amazing,"

Emma looks at herself in the mirror. The dress...the dress is very red, very attractive, seductive and hot.

"It's too late to change into something else," she reasons, "Gawain or one of the Knights should be arriving shortly to escort us to dinner,"

Soon after she says that, Gawain arrives. Emma looks over Killian; he's wearing mostly black but has a red vest to match hers.

"Princess Emma," Gawain greets, looking over the red dress, "I see the handmaidens took care of you. You look very enchanting,"

"Enchanting is one word for it," she reasons.

Killian lends her his arm and she walks with him out of the room.

~

All the Knights are gathered already in the grand dining room, chatting with each other but as soon as Emma appears in the red dress, they all stop talking and look at her.

She can't help but blush at the attention and Killian places one hand around her waist as Gawain escorts them inside the room. The only one not yet present is the King but that doesn't surprise Emma. Royals are never late; everyone else just arrives early.

Emma still feels embarrassed, a little naked and vulnerable wearing that dress. But the vulnerability comes from something else she can't put her finger on.

Sir Tristan and Kay greet her. "Princess Emma, it's a pleasure to see you again," Kay says, "Magnificent dress,"

"It definitely leaves an impression," she says, "I've never worn anything like it before,"

"Who did the dress used to belong to?" Killian asks.

The Knights are hesitant to say and then the main door opens and the king arrives. All the Knights and Killian kneel in his presence. He isn’t wearing black as before but a lighter shade of gray.

Arthur looks around the room, spots Emma and walks straight to her. She's about to curtsy and then Arthur bows and kisses her hand.

Killian suddenly feels very tense and uncomfortable, watching the exchange.

"You look very lovely Princess Emma," Arthur comments.

"Thank you m'lord," she says, "This dress is...it's really something,"

He smiles at her. "It suits you well," he adds, "I'm glad you and Killian could join us for dinner,"

"Thank you for the invitation and for allowing us to stay here," Emma continues, "I'll never be able to repay you for your kindness and understanding,"

Still kneeling, Arthur looks around at his Knights and then to Emma. "Your presence here Princess is a breath of fresh air," he says.

"Thank you," she says, "For everything,"

"Now, I think we should eat," he commands, rises and everyone does as well, "To dinner," Arthur extends an arm to Emma; she glances at Killian and thinks about how to react.

Clearly, Arthur invited them both to dinner but has only paid attention to her. If she responded to his advances, it could be taken as false interest but she also doesn't want to be rude either. Then, there's also Killian to consider. She doesn't want to offend him.

Emma tentatively takes his hand and Arthur escorts her to the table. Killian watches the display uneasily. One of the Knights, Gawain takes him aside.

"I know what you must be thinking but you can't do anything about it now. You and the Princess are allowed to stay in Camelot at the King's leisure," he warns him, "But stay vigilant,"

"Aye,"

~

Emma's been to formal dinners before but she's never outnumbered at the dinner table in male to female ratio and it's intimidating, especially when half of them are staring at her red dress; which she now knows was purposely chosen for her just for this occasion.

Dinner is at a round table and Emma can see most all the Knights and Arthur of course, sitting across from her and Killian.

"For tonight and for our special guests, we will have a three course meal," Arthur announces and raises a goblet, "But first a toast, to Princess Emma,"

"And...?" she prompts.

Arthur turns to Killian, "And her love, Killian, happy endings and love,"

The Knights toast to all of those things and Emma thanks them. Killian leans over and whispers, "For a moment, I think the King forgot I was here,"

"Ssh," Emma says.

The first part of the meal is brought out: soup and bread. No problems there. Then, the main course duck, rice and vegetables.

All the Knights are respectful towards Emma, asking her light questions about her life back home. Each time a new knight addresses her, Emma asks for their name and they introduce themselves.

She talks about her parents, what her life has been like up until this point and Emma finds that she's been very sheltered for the most part. But she boasts proudly that she did learn how to use a sword when she turned sixteen and some archery, which impress the Knights in general.

Few of them ask about Killian but Emma notices as she's talking that Arthur keeps staring at her. His gaze is intense and Emma suddenly feels self conscious, a feeling made worse when she remembers the red dress she's wearing.

Killian takes her hand suddenly and kisses it. Arthur looks at him coolly. Dessert comes out, chocolate cake and its a wonderful and sweet distraction.

“How do you like the dessert Princess?” Arthur asks.

“Chocolate is good,” she says simply.

The servers from the kitchen bring out fluted glasses and bottles of red wine. Normally, Emma wouldn’t mind some but she doesn’t want to let her guard down and declines a glass.

“I would like to continue to the discussion we started earlier,” Arthur says, looking at Emma, “Why do you believe so strongly in love when it can only cause heartbreak?”

“It doesn’t always cause heartbreak,” Emma reasons, “It can sometimes but not in every instance,”

“You think you’ll have a happy ending with him?”

“Anything is possible,” Killian speaks, “As long as you believe in hope,”

“And love,” Emma adds, “And I believe in both. My parents taught me that,”

Arthur smiles. “But your parents wanted you to marry a noble or someone of importance and instead, you fall in love with a man with no title,”

“That’s because I don’t care that he doesn’t have one. I don’t care that he’s ordinary,” Emma says and immediately turns to Killian, “You’re amazing in other ways and I love you for who you are, just as you love me for who I am,”

Killian smiles. “Thanks love,”

“But your parents, they’d never allow this union,” Arthur continues, “Not when it is contradictory of what they want for you,”

Emma shrugs. “Maybe but that’s not my worry right now,” she admits, “I’ll fight my parents if I have to but I won’t let go of Killian. This is true love,”

“You honestly believe that, don’t you?” Arthur observes and Killian can’t help but stare at Emma at that blunt admission that’s what she believes about them. “What else do you know of love? You’ve only met him -- what -- a day ago?”

“I know his feelings for me are true and so are mine,” Emma defends, “There is such a thing as love at first sight,”

“What do you know of each other?” Arthur continues.

“Killian knows who I am and I know who he is and that’s enough, really,” Emma says, “Seriously,”

The Knights look uneasily to Emma and Arthur tilts his head. “I am heartily sorry for offending you Princess Emma. I am truly sorry,” he apologizes.

Emma looks down at her half-eaten chocolate cake, then to Killian and back to Arthur. “I think, we would like to be excused,” she says, standing abruptly, Killian following behind her.

Arthur stands up too. “If that is your wish, you’re excused,” he says.

Emma starts to leave and then comes back to the table, grabs her dessert plate and fork and leaves with Killian. If she’s going to stew in her anger in her chambers, she mine as well enjoy some sweet dessert at the same time.

Gawain starts to stand up as well but Emma stops him. “I think we can find our way back to our quarters on her own,” she snaps at him before leaving.

“Yes ma’am,” he says, sitting down.

~~

Emma is still livid when she and Killian get back to her room. She was polite to Arthur earlier but the way he basically provoked her at dinner, that was crossing the line.

"You know Arthur is taken with you," Killian says, "That dress you're wearing was probably hand picked by him,"

"I'm less concerned about the dress at the moment Killian," she snaps, "I think it's fairly evident of Arthur's interest in me but he was rude to you too,"

Killian looks at her seriously. "If you want to leave Emma, we'll go," he tells her.

"Where would we go though?" she cries, "We go home, we'll likely be separated,"

"You think you're parents would honestly separate us?"

She shrugs. "I don't know," Emma admits, "But I think tonight was an anomaly,"

"How can you be sure?"

Before Emma can answer, there's a knock. Emma sets her chocolate cake aside and answers. It's Arthur.

"I wish to talk to you Princess Emma about my behavior tonight," Arthur starts.

"Can you promise that you won't behave like that again?" she asks.

"That is a difficult promise but for you Princess Emma, I will do my best. Again, I'll do anything to rectify the situation," Arthur swears.

Emma glances at Killian. "Anything?"

"Within means of course," he says.

"Apologize to Killian for ignoring him during the dinner. You invited us both but you paid more attention to me and ignored him, like he wasn't even there,"

Arthur turns to Killian. “I am sorry Killian for my behavior this evening and for the way I treated you,” he says and looks at Emma. “I am very sorry to you both,”

“Thank you for your apology,” Killian says, standing by Emma and holding her hand. Arthur observes the closeness, bows again and excuses himself.

Emma looks and Killian smiles. She’s never seen anything like that before, where a King apologizes to someone lower than them in class. But Arthur did and it showed great humility.

“That was unexpected,” Killian remarks, “But you still need to be careful around him. He has a fascination with you Emma and you can’t let your guard down,”

“He apologized,” she says.

“For your benefit lass,” he continues, “He apologized for you. He begged your forgiveness because he’s infatuated with you. The only reason he apologized to me was because you asked him to,”

Emma sighs. “Perhaps but I don’t think he’ll act that way again,” she says, “But I’ll be careful,”

tbc


	9. Arthur's Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No,"
> 
> "No?"
> 
> "That is what I said and I want to make sure you don't misunderstand me," Emma continues, "I know about the dress and whatever attraction you have towards me. But I should warn you: you can't buy or bribe me into loving you. I'm with Killian, we want a life together and nothing will ever change that,"

Liam wakes slowly the next morning and spots Red sitting by herself. He didn't mean to offend her last night but they have to at least try to make an effort to look for the princess and his brother. There can't be any distractions.

"Red?"

"I lost their scent," she says, "I've always been a very good tracker because of what I am and yet, I lost their scent,"

"Don't blame yourself Red. We'll find them,"

"We will but we need magic," she reasons, "Because magic is what's protecting them. Wherever they are, magic is shielding them from the outside world. It's a very powerful spell, enacted by a very powerful sorcerer. But thankfully, we have our own,"

Liam looks at her skeptically. "How do you know it's magic?"

"Because it's always magic," she reasons, "We need to head towards the Dark Castle,"

"The Dark Castle, where he lives?"

"Yes, we're going to visit the Dark One,"

~~

Emma wishes she had a better sleep but she kept thinking about Arthur's intentions towards her. There was no way she could dance around the subject, especially since she is with Killian and wants her life to be with him. Arthur needs to understand that. Emma rises from her bed, fixes her hair and finds a less than flashy dress to wear. When she's finished getting ready, there's Gawain at her door.

"I seriously hope you were not outside my door all night and actually got some real sleep," she says.

"I wasn't ma'am--Emma, I swear," he says, "How about you? I know things were tense at dinner last night,"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Tense is putting it mildly," she says, "But he apologized to both Killian and I for his behavior. And we're staying,"

"I feel I must apologize as well Emma," Gawain continues, "I've served under Arthur for many years and have never seen him behave the way he did with you last night,"

She looks at oddly. "He's the King and he will do what he pleases, you shouldn't have to apologize on his behalf," she says.

"He should respect you as we all do," he continues.

Emma smiles at him kindly and he escorts her out of the room. "I know you probably can't talk about it, but the reason why Arthur doesn't believe in love, it's because he was burned by love,"

"That is right. It's not forbidden to talk about but there's an unwritten agreement between us Knights that we don't talk about it out of respect for the King," he admits.

"And my dress, the one I wore last night to dinner...it used to belong to her didn't it?"

"Maybe," he offers.

"Maybe being yes, it did and Arthur hand picked it for me, didn't he?"

Gawain doesn't know what to say.

"You can tell me the truth, it's alright," Emma offers.

"I wasn't there. Arthur doesn't make it a habit of picking out clothes for his guests but the dress was hers and only he could have chosen it. Handmaidens are not allowed to touch her things unless they have special permission from the King,"

"I need to speak with him this morning and make sure he understands that this is unacceptable. I can't accept these gifts and I certainly can't return his affection if he has feelings for me," Emma commands.

Gawain agrees. Emma turns around slowly and jumps, seeing Arthur standing right there.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asks.

"I did," Emma admits, "How long were you standing there?"

He shrugs. "This is my castle, Princess. I often roam around these halls and think and I like the quiet early in the morning," he says, "If you wish to talk to me, I'll escort you to breakfast,"

"No,"

"No?"

"That is what I said and I want to make sure you don't misunderstand me," Emma continues, "I know about the dress and whatever attraction you have towards me. But I should warn you: you can't buy or bribe me into loving you. I'm with Killian, we want a life together and nothing will ever change that,"

Arthur studies her thoughtfully. "You are right about the dress but you're wrong Princess about me wanting to buy your affection. I can but I know love doesn't work that way," he says, "I also know that love is a fleeting emotion; it changes,"

Emma crosses her arms defensively, raising an eyebrow. “And what are you implying?” she fumes, “That mine and Killian’s feelings for each other is fleeting? I can't turn my feelings on and off. We came here to seek sanctuary and we're both thankful for you to granting it but don't mistake my gratitude for love,"

Arthur looks at Gawain and then to the Princess. "I would never assume your highness' feelings or mistake your gratitude for wanting affection. I think I know the difference well enough," he says.

"Good," Emma reasons, "I'm glad that's clear and there's no mistake,"

Emma doesn't even ask to be excused and simply leaves both men. On her way down the hall, she bumps into Killian. "Good morning love," he says and kisses her good morning.

She kisses him back and pulls him closer so she's backed against the wall behind her.

"Good morning again darling," he says, smiling lovingly at her, "Not that I don't mind but are you okay Emma?"

"I talked to Arthur," she reveals, "And told him to stop pursuing me,"

"And what did he say?"

"He'll respect my wishes," she tells him, "I don't think we'll have to worry about him anymore,"

Killian’s still skeptical about that, Arthur is a King after all and a man with that great power, tend to take what he wants and disregard the consequences of his actions. But Emma is optimistic that Arthur will not be a continued problem for them in the future and Killian wants to believe that, but deep down, he doesn’t.

“I would stay vigilant love,” Killian advises, “I know what Arthur told you but he also could have told you what you wanted to hear,”

“That’s true,” Emma agrees, “But I honestly believe that’s the end of it,”

Killian however still does not believe that.

tbc


	10. A Matter of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I understand why you both might be distrustful of me but I assure you both, I care very much for your safety in my realm. You are under my protection...if anything were to happen to either of you, especially you Princess Emma, I subject myself to your parents’ punishment for not protecting you as well as I could have," Arthur explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Posting chapters will be moved to Saturday. I can't post Friday anymore since I have a full-time job, so Saturday mornings from now on.

Emma feels more relaxed at breakfast away from Arthur until he shows up and then tenses up again; so does Killian.

"I hope you don't mind the company," Arthur starts.

She glances at Killian and then looks back at Arthur. Emma thinks he understands her that his behavior last night can never happen again and she feels that it won't but then, there's still a part of her that is very wary of him. Still, as much as she is wary of him, it’s better to keep an eye on him rather than keep her distance.

"Your company is always welcome majesty," she says kindly.

Arthur smiles at her. "So, what are your plans today?"

"We'd like to explore outside of the castle," Killian admits.

"Gawain will accompany you both then," Arthur reasons and looks at Killian, "If it's not to forward of me, I would like to have a private outing with Killian later, talk to you man to man,"

Emma looks at Killian curiously. It almost sounded like something her father would say to him. But if this is what Emma thinks it is, then...

"I'm sorry but..?" he starts.

"Of course Killian will be happy to have an outing with you majesty," Emma says, "It'll give me the opportunity to explore the castle more. I trust I don't need Gawain to do that,"

"If that is your wish lady Emma, may it be," Arthur says, "I have a suggestion though,"

"Okay," Emma concedes.

"Let me tour you both around Camelot? Gawain can still accompany us," Arthur says, looking to Emma.

Killian's not sure.

"That's a very kind offer majesty but I think we both prefer Gawain's company," Emma says, "But thank you for the offer anyway,"

"I understand why you both might be distrustful of me but I assure you both, I care very much for your safety in my realm. You are under my protection...if anything were to happen to either of you, especially you Princess Emma, I subject myself to your parents’ punishment for not protecting you as well as I could have," Arthur explains.

"We'll consider your offer then," Emma reasons, "Thank you again for your kindness,"

Arthur picks an apple and bows to them both. "I'll leave you so you can enjoy your breakfast and I'll send Gawain your way," he says.

"Thank you highness," Killian says as the King exits the room, then Killian turns to Emma. "What was that about love?"

"What do you mean?"

"Accepting on my behalf that I will have an outing with Arthur later?" Killian exclaims, "I don't trust him,"

"I don't either but if there's one thing I've learned from my parents over the years its to be as diplomatic as possible to those you should be wary of. Arthur wants to talk to you, most likely about me, to reassure you that you have nothing to worry about. Or ---" Emma starts.

"Or?"

"To let you know of his true intentions towards me. Which, if it is the latter, we run again. We get as far away from Camelot as possible," she reasons.

"Or we could leave now," Killian adds, "If we try later, it maybe too late Emma. We can't take that chance Emma. If we leave now, we can get away before something worse happens,"

"I'm not sure Arthur is a threat,"

Killian sighs, grasps his hands and kisses them. "I love you darling but I don't think that we're safe here. Arthur has an unnatural obsession with you...I know you don't see it but I do. The dress, ignoring me at dinner, the way he looks at you...it's like you're prey to him," he worries, "Please love, we need to leave,"

"Killian I.." Emma starts, then Gawain suddenly arrives.

"The King said you have need of me, something about wanting to explore the grounds," Gawain says.

Emma smiles. "Yes, thank you Sir Gawain," she says.

~~

Gawain provides Killian and Emma with their own horses and he takes them to the village around Camelot. The people look oddly at them and are generally scared. It’s like they haven’t seen other people outside of their own walls since forever.

“Why are the people like that?” Emma asks.

Gawain looks towards some of the peasants and then back to Emma. “Camelot used to be a very open and friendly society but ever since the Queen’s betrayal, and other people who would do harm to the realm, the people in general have been wary of outsiders. So Arthur asked Merlin to create a barrier around Camelot to protect it from the outside,”

“What kind of barrier? We didn’t see any walls,” Killian reasons.

“It’s not the kind of barrier that you can see. It’s a magical one,” Gawain explains and before Emma can ask, he continues, “I don’t know how you were able to penetrate it or find Camelot, but somehow you did Princess; even though we’re supposed to be cloaked and hidden away,”

“This barrier, Emma and I found our way in, is it possible to leave Camelot?”

Gawain sighs. “No one’s really tried or ever had a need to leave. Everyone is afraid of the outside world, the harm that could come to us if anyone leaves,” he says, “I know you’re both wary of Arthur but you have to believe, all he wants is to protect you both,”

Killian laughs. “I believe he wants to protect her,” he says, referring to Emma, “Me, I have my doubts,”

“Gawain, surely the King realizes that there is no way Killian and I are going to stay in Camelot forever,” Emma adds, “As much as I dread facing my parents, I know it’s something I need to do. Killian and I ran off on a whim. When we came here, all we were looking for is sanctuary; not a permanent home,”

“I understand that Princess,” Gawain says, “But if the King wishes you to stay, I am obliged to tell you that you must consider it. Camelot can be your home if you want it to be,”

“You’re not telling me that as a friend; you’re telling me that because Arthur wanted you to tell me so,” Emma reasons, “But it’s not what either of us want. Killian and I are in love. We want to be together and will not be separated,”

“I understand that m’lady and I will convey your sentiments to Arthur when I see him,” Gawain promises.

“Why does Arthur wish to speak to me alone?” Killian asks, “Since you are his right-hand knight, surely you know what his intentions are,”

Gawain sighs again. “This may surprise you but I don’t know,” he says, “I only know what I observe about him. And I have observed that he has an interest in the Princess but I think, I believe that he will honor your relationship and he won’t cause trouble,”

“You sure you’re not saying that just to make us feel better?” Emma asks.

He smiles. “It’s the honest truth Princess. Arthur maybe distrustful of most outsiders but I’ve always known him to be an honorable man. He cares about the well-being of his people and anyone who seeks sanctuary in his realm,”

“I believe you Gawain,” Emma says, “And I believe that you want to believe that about your King, but you can’t blame us for being wary about him,”

“I understand but he is a good and honorable man Princess,” Gawain assures her, “You can trust him, you both can,”

tbc


	11. What You Most Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was locked away and now, it's not," Rumple says, waving his hand over it, "And now it's enchanted. This compass will lead you to what you most desire to find. Follow it diligently and don't wander from its path,"

_This Rumpelstiltskin lives very far_ , Liam realizes. He and Red have been journeying to his dark castle for a day now but finally, they come upon a dark castle which Liam assumes belongs to Rumplestiltskin.

"We made it?" Liam asks, "Shouldn't we go down and knock?"

"There's no need for that dearie," the imp laughs, suddenly appearing behind them, "Who are you dearies and what can I do for you?"

Red steps forward. "I'm here on behalf of Queen Snow White and King David," she says.

Rumple shakes his head. "Enough with the formalities. What do you want?"

"Their daughter and his brother ran off together. I was able to track them as far as I could but then I lost their scent. Something is masking them,"

"So you need magic to counter the magic that's hiding them, correct?"

"Yes. Can you help us?" Liam asks.

Rumple laughs, waves his hand and a compass magically appears. Liam immediately recognizes the instrument. "That was our father's compass; he gave it to me upon his death," Liam says, "But it's locked away aboard my ship!"

"Was locked away and now, it's not," Rumple says, waving his hand over it, "And now it's enchanted. This compass will lead you to what you most desire to find. Follow it diligently and don't wander from its path,"

"Couldn't you just show us where they are?" Liam wonders.

"And the best part about getting to your final destination is the journey in between," Rumple says, "Now go!"

"Wait!" Red cries, "What do you want in return? There's always a deal when it comes to you,"

Rumple smiles. "Right you are missy but I don't know yet where you're heading so until I do, I won't ask," he says.

~

When Gawain returns to the castle stables, Emma and Killian are alarmed to find Arthur waiting for them.

"How was your tour of my realm, Princess Emma?" he asks.

Emma exchanges tense glances with Killian. "It was...educational. Gawain was wonderful and answered all our questions," she says.

"It was an interesting learning experience," Killian adds.

"I have some refreshments inside for both of you," he offers.

Killian looks at him seriously. The man could not be anymore obvious about his intentions and Killian wants to tell him right there to back off but then he remembers what Emma said to him earlier.

"Thank you but I think Killian and I will grab something from the kitchen ourselves but thank you for the offer," Emma says.

"Perhaps another time then," Arthur muses, "Killian, I would still like to have a ride with you sometime,"

"Thank you highness but I would like to spend alone time with the princess, especially since we've been almost never alone since our arrival here," he says.

Arthur smiles at him. "Of course," he reasons, "I'll leave you to it then,"

"And so will I. That is, give you two some much needed alone time together," Gawain says finally, departing from them.

After both Gawain and Arthur are gone, Killian dismounts his horse and helps Emma off hers and they hug each other tightly.

"Love, if you want to leave, all you have to do is say the word and we'll go," Killian whispers to her.

"Gawain says we can trust Arthur," she says.

"I know but I also know you Emma and I know deep down, you sense that something is not right. Gawain is Arthur's knight; he's loyal and wants to believe the best in him because he's served him for a long time. I understand that but there's something dark about Arthur I simply do not trust and everyday we stay here, your safety worries me,"

Emma shrugs. "Perhaps I want to believe the best in him too,"

"Emma please," he cries, "We found a way in, we can find a way out,"

"But Gawain said it’s not possible. Camelot is protected by a powerful magic. Even if we tried, we might not succeed," she reasons.

"Emma, Arthur is dangerous,"

Emma sighs. "I'm not sure I believe that," she admits and holds Killian's hand, "I don't want to argue about this anymore. You wanted some alone time with me and I don't want to waste another moment,"

Killian kisses her and Emma kisses him back, touching their foreheads to each other.

"Arthur is trying to drive a wedge between us but we can't let him,” Emma continues, “Our love is strong and if we have to run or fight, we'll do it together. But right now, all I want is to be here with you,"

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Killian teases.

Emma grins and she and Killian run off together towards their rooms, carefree. They pass a couple of the knights and Emma accidentally bumps into a hooded man.

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologizes.

The man looks at her oddly. “I haven’t seen you before,” he says, observing her.

“I’m--we’re guests,” Emma says, referring to Killian, “I’m sorry again,”

She and Killian run off together towards her room and the man beckons over a Knight. “I was not aware Arthur had any guests in the castle. When did they arrive?” he asks.

“A couple days ago,” the knight says, “Is something wrong Merlin?”

“No, nothing at all,” he remarks, “But when the lady is not occupied, I would like to meet her,”

tbc


	12. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian walks over to the bed and sits beside her. Emma smiles at him, kissing him softly and then pounces on him, forcing him back onto the bed. They both giggle and Killian remembers their first meeting and how after one kiss, there was an electric connection between them. He loves Emma so much, he wants to claim every part of her and make her his forever.

The last time Killian and Emma were interrupted, they had to run and look for a safe haven.

This time, they are in one (for the moment) and there's no unexpected visitors to bother them since Killian locks the door and smiles back at Emma.

She's laying relaxed on the bed and beckons him over. They've rarely had a chance to enjoy their time together since arriving in Camelot; they’ve almost been always accompanied by Gawain or Arthur himself.

Killian walks over to the bed and sits beside her. Emma smiles at him, kissing him softly and then pounces on him, forcing him back onto the bed. They both giggle and Killian remembers their first meeting and how after one kiss, there was an electric connection between them. He loves Emma so much, he wants to claim every part of her and make her his forever.

Killian reaches to the back of her dress, undoing the laces and helps her remove it. Emma’s thankfully not wearing a corset and as soon as he sees that pale skin of hers, kissing every part of it. Emma’s gasps and moans are enough to drive him crazy with ecstasy.

Emma places her hands around his cheeks and Killian looks up at her. She rests her hands on his trousers and undoes them quickly, setting him free and she removes his shirt, tossing it aside as well.

They’ve both been waiting for this moment since they met; it isn’t the first time for either of them but there’s been this longing since that first time. Emma lays back on the bed, her golden curls scattered across the pillow and covering her breasts.

Killian sheaths himself inside her and Emma feels a slight pain, but it isn’t like before. (That was her first time obviously) but he feels so wonderful inside of her. And then the best part when Killian starts moving, building the ecstasy and palpable desire to a boiling point.

Emma closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his back as he rocks into her in swift motions. The curls of his chest hair tickles her breasts and Emma’s heart starts pounding so hard; she holds onto him for dear life. Then there’s stars in her eyes, Emma feels the most amazing ecstasy envelop her entire body, reaching every tip and then she collapses into the bed, a big smile on her face.

Killian rests beside her and kisses her temple.

~~

Liam holds the enchanted compass in his hands, watching it glow brighter and brighter as he and Red try to follow it to Emma and Killian. The problem is, as they walk, it does not seem to change all that much. It’s still a bright yellow, of course but Liam expected it to be flashier or something the closer they get to Emma and Killian.

Thus far, the only thing it seems to have of done is make them walk in circles.

Until Red declares that they should stop walking and insists on looking at the enchanted compass. Liam reluctantly gives it to her and as soon as he gives it to her, the compass glows very brightly.

“Is this some kind of joke?!” Red fumes, “This compass was supposed to lead us to Emma and your brother! We’re going back to Rumpelstiltskin!”

“Red wait!” Liam calls after her.

Red stops walking and turns defiantly to him, the space around her illuminated by the glowing compass, becoming brighter than before. “Captain, we don’t have time to second guess what we need to do,” she fumes, “This compass was supposed to lead us to Emma and thus far, it’s only taken us in circles,”

“The compass is supposed to take us to what we most desire to find,” he corrects, “I don’t think it’s wrong,”

“How can you say that? What we both desire, what we both want is to find your brother and Emma,” Red argues, “And this compass isn’t doing that,”

Liam glances at the compass. “I’m not sure we’re meant to find them,” he suggests, “I’m also not sure that this compass is meant for them in general,”

“Then what do you think it is meant for?”

Liam doesn’t know how to respond to that. Red’s clearly upset that they are not accomplishing what they promised to Princess Emma’s parents and it’s a still a big priority for him to find his little brother, but that’s not what he desires most at the moment. At least according to the compass anyway, which creates a yellowish halo around Red.

“We should go,” Red declares quickly, bound to leave and then Liam grasps her arm and pulls her towards him. They stand really close to each other, nose to nose and bright yellow nearly blinds them both. “Captain, we’re delaying--”

“I think the compass and this Rumplestiltskin is trying to tell us something we don’t know,” he whispers, still holding onto her arm.

“ _And what is that?_ ” she counters.

He reaches out and touches her cheek. Red stills and Liam moves closer, his lips inches away from hers and then moves in and kisses her. As soon as he does, the light surrounding them bursts into the sky and creates a giant spotlight.

Despite the glaring spotlight, alerting anyone to their location, Liam and Red continue kissing each other, lost in their own ecstasy.

~~

Emma feels so safe laying in Killian’s arms that she forgets about her worries and doubt about Arthur’s intentions, about someone coming to find and separate them. Running away was a rash last minute decision, one that Emma doubted was a good idea for a second but it’s too late to take it back now.

She knows what her mother wants for her, to marry a noble or someone with power so she can continue to thrive but Emma knows herself too and she knows that would never make her happy.

All Emma has wanted since she was about 16 was love, true love and a life of her own. Plus, it never seemed fair to her that her parents married because they truly loved each other but she can’t be spared the same happiness?

There is the kingdom to consider and anyone she marries will need to be strong enough financially to support not only her but her kingdom’s security as well.

Emma’s parents are peaceful and understanding people, this she knows but...kingdom always comes first for her mother. Emma’s happiness would have to come in second if she married.

She can be happy with Killian. She may not have what her mother wanted for her but all that doesn’t matter to Emma right now because all that matters is him and how Emma can’t stand the thought of being separated from him for duty.

Emma loves him.

She loves him the way he treats her as an equal, the way he’s looked out for her since they left her castle, how he knows what she needs when she needs him and the amazing ecstasy he gives her.

Speaking of…

Killian strokes her blond curls and she looks up at him and smiles. He knows that mischievous smile of hers; she wants something and he doesn’t say a word as Emma positions herself on top of him.

Emma places her fingers lightly around his manhood and strokes him, watching Killian's eyes roll up and groan.

She licks her lips and wiggles a bit, gyrating her hips against his in slow motions at first. Then, she starts to speed up her ministrations; Killian braces his hands around her waist and then suddenly, pulls her down and they switch positions so he's on top instead.

Emma looks up at him and Killian bends down, kissing her deeply; all the while Emma plants her hands around his erection and strokes him as hard as possible.

"Emma," he cries into her.

She stops stroking him and comes into him, helping his orgasm along. Killian reaches for her breast, tweaking her nipples with his fingers and as he does so, his orgasm explodes and ripples through his body.

Emma kisses him and smiles. "I love you,"

"I love you too lass," he breaths.

~~

Liam and Red find a barn house and quietly sneak inside. This is not what they should be doing; they both have a duty to look for the princess Emma and Killian and the compass was supposed to lead them to wherever they were but instead, all the compass did was lead them to each other.

Red is still unsure and Liam comes over to her and smiles assuringly.

"We should be out there looking for Emma and your brother," Red reminds him.

"And we will," Liam reasons, "But I there's some unfinished business between us,"

Before Liam can kiss her, Red ducts quickly and holds him at arm's length. "And us, right now giving into our desires, how is that supposed to help us find your brother and the princess?"

Liam shrugs. "I don't know but I think everything happens for a reason. The compass Rumplestiltskin enchanted was supposed to lead us to where we desired,"

"And you desire me? Liam we barely know each other,"

Again, he shrugs. "I know but I also know judging from your protest how scared you are right now," he reasons.

"Wouldn't you be if you had a power you couldn't control?" she counters, "It's not that I'm not attracted to you but we have bigger priorities,"

Liam smiles. "So you are attracted to me,"

Red sighs. "You're impossible," she muses.

Liam takes her hand and kisses it. Red tries to maintain her composure but that's quickly dying. "Captain," she starts, "I can't lose control,"

"What are you scared of?"

"I don't know, maybe possibly eating you in the middle of the night," she says flatly, "You've seen me as the wolf. I can hurt you or worse, kill you,"

"I trust you," he says quickly, "I know, I believe that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me,"

"But how do you know that?"

"Because I just do," he reasons.

Red can't fathom how he can believe so blindly that she wouldn't hurt him and touches her forehead to his. She isn't sure either what this is between them either, what they could potentially become...she kisses him again and they stumble backwards into the hay.

Ecstasy can be a dangerous attraction but right now, there's nothing stopping them from giving into this passion.

Minutes later, they're both semi-clothed; Red's cloak the only covering her pale skin body and Liam's beside her, kissing every inch of her.

There's almost an animalistic passion that consumes them both, stronger than either of them and just as they're about to meet that glorious climax, the barn doors open and Liam hurriedly covers up Red.

There's a woman with dark brown hair. She looks about the barn and then spots movement where Liam and Red are hiding.

"You know this is private property!" she warns them, "Move along whoever you are,"

Liam looks at Red and then stands up slowly. The woman shrieks and covers her eyes. "What the bloody hell?!" she screams.

Liam grabs his things and covers himself up. "Sorry ma'am for the intrusion. We thought the barn didn't belong to anyone. My lady and I were passing through and we needed a place to stay before moving on," he says.

"And you thought you could invite yourself to staying in my barn," she says, "Oh Merlin! Get out before I call my husband!"

"We're sorry!" Red says, getting up slowly, "We were looking for a couple that possibly passed through these parts, Princess Emma and his brother,"

At the mention of royalty, the woman frowns and hides her face. "There's no royalty around these parts. So you can go, but good luck on your search," she says, abruptly leaving the barn.

Liam shrugs, gets his things together and Red does the same. And then, she stops and exits the barn. The woman is talking with her husband and they spot her. Liam comes out and reaches out to Red. "We really should go Red," he advises and pulls out the compass, which is glowing brightly again. Red's standing beside him but then, the compass starts vibrating and pointing towards the woman and her husband.

"Now what?" Red cries.

"The compass, it's pointing to them,"

Red looks in the direction of the woman and her husband and they're both gone. The compass stops glowing as well.

"Well, I think I know why were drawn specifically to this barn," she deduces, "Shall we?"

Tbc


	13. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, we’re not going to hurt you,” Red assures her, “Your business is your own but it seems to me, you’re both familiar with the tale of forbidden love,”

Red and Liam don’t have a plan when they approach the main house and knock on the couple’s front door. The compass continues to shine brightly and vibrate violently in Liam’s hands as they hear a grumble inside and the woman they encountered before answers, mostly annoyed to still see them on her property.

“I warned you both to leave!” she yells at him.

“We’re sorry for the intrusion but we need to ask you some questions,” Liam says, “It’s a part of royal orders that we question anyone who might know the whereabouts of the Princess Emma,”

The husband shows up behind her. “I’m sorry but we don’t know anything about your Princess,” he says, “So if you kindly leave, you won’t be warned again,”

“I realize that this is awkward,” Red starts, smiling as sweetly as possible, “But I made a promise to a friend that I would find her. She ran off with his brother and we’ve been struggling for days, looking for her until we caught a break, a magical one that led us to your doorstep. We only need a few minutes of your time and then we’ll leave,”

“This is not a good idea,” the woman says but lets them inside anyway.

“Captain Liam Jones,” Liam introduces, “And this is -- is Red,”

“So what makes you think we know anything about your Princess, we’re only farmers,” the husband reasons.

Liam shrugs. “I don’t know really but this magical compass says otherwise. As soon as your wife showed up, it started acting up. Do you know why that might be?”

“Magical compass?” the husband asks.

“It’s enchanted by a powerful sorcerer,” Red defends, “And it seems to think that you two know something about where we can find Princess Emma -- and his brother,”

The wife laughs and Red and Liam look at her curiously. “Your brother ran off with your Princess. Typical,” she says, “Are you sure she wasn’t banished?”

The husband glares at his wife.

“Were you?” Red counters, looking plainly at them.

The husband hesitates and the wife doesn’t say.

“Look, we’re not going to hurt you,” Red assures her, “Your business is your own but it seems to me, you’re both familiar with the tale of forbidden love,”

The woman raises an eyebrow and the husband clears his throat. “That’s not something we talk about nowadays because it brings us great shame. We’re not the same people we were then and the past, is in the past. We’ve moved on,” he says.

“What are your names?” Liam asks.

“We’re no one special,” the husband claims.

“You were,” Red observes, referring to the wife, “There’s something about you,”

She shrugs. “We haven't met before,” she says, “I don’t know how you would know that there’s something different about me,”

Red shakes her hand and smiles. That attitude, that regal attitude, Emma always had that as a young woman, when she tried to deflect attention away from herself. “What’s your name?” Red asks.

“Look, we don’t know anything about your Princess or why your enchanted compass thought that we would know something about her, so if you would please leave,” the woman orders, “We’ve answered all the questions the best that we can,”

“I don’t think you have,” Red says bluntly, picks up the enchanted compass and sets it down on the table in front of them. It starts glowing again and moves, pointing towards the wife. “The compass knows you’re hiding something that can help us. I know you’re hiding something too. Please, you can tell us,”

“We’ve said enough already,” the man says, standing by his wife, “Please leave,”

“Who’s Merlin?” Red asks suddenly.

“Merlin is -- no one important,” the woman says, “And there’s nothing else we can tell you, so if you please leave,”

“They’re anxious to see us leave,” Liam observes.

“Very anxious,” Red notes.

“And stop talking about us in third person!” the man retorts, “It’s very odd,”

Red crosses her arms, “We don’t want any trouble but our compass pointed to you for a reason. It couldn’t have been wrong,” she says, “And we’re not leaving here until we have our answers,”

“I can command you to leave,” the woman says defiantly, “This is my house and you are not guests, in fact, you were trespassing on private property; which I understand is a crime in these parts,”

“We can be royally pardoned,” Red says, “I’m best friends with Queen Snow White,”

“I am ---” the woman starts, “not amused by your behavior. All we both want is to live a quiet life away from royals and you bring trouble to our house, asking for help when there’s nothing we can do to help you. I’m sorry for your troubles but it would really be much appreciated if you leave now,”

Red and Liam look at each other and then start to leave. That was the most fruitless interrogation and it didn’t help them at all in their search, but Red was so sure that the compass pointed them in this direction for a reason. Now, they’re back to square one.

“Merlin is a sorcerer,” the woman relents suddenly and Red and Liam turn back to her, “from Camelot,”

“And you know this because?” Liam asks.

The woman shrugs. “It happened long ago, my husband and I were expelled from Camelot because of our affair. I betrayed my King and I paid for it,” she says, “If your Princess is in Camelot and that’s an awfully big if -- you’re going to need magic strong enough to counteract Merlin’s magic in order to penetrate its walls,”

“I don’t think that’s a problem. Camelot has their sorceror, we have ours,” Red says and smiles at the woman thoughtfully, “Thank you for the truth, m’lady,”

“I used to think of Camelot as my home but really, all it is now, is a prison masked in magic,” the woman says, “But if your Princess is there, she is at least protected from harm. Arthur would never let anything bad happen to her,”

“Excuse me, but how do you know King Arthur so well?” Liam asks.

The woman shrugs, “Because he used to be my husband once long ago until I betrayed him and he cast me out,” she says, “And I never forgave myself for what I did to him,”

“Arthur could have had us both killed for what we did to him but instead, he exiled us from Camelot and made us promise never to return,” the husband continues, “So you excuse us if we were trite with you,”

“Oh no, I think it’s understandable,” Red says, “One more question, if Arthur exiled you both, how come you still married?”

The woman shrugs. “By law, we’re not legally married but I was scared to live alone,” she admits, “Lancelot is my companion and protector,”

“Sir Lancelot,” Red repeats, “And you’re Lady Guinevere,”

“Former Lady Guinevere. I don’t think I deserve the title of Lady anymore, not after what I did,” she admits, “But I do wish you luck on your journey and I hope you find your lost Princess,”

~~

If Emma and Killian are in Camelot, that’s half a day’s journey from where they are. They’ll never get there fast enough on foot. Horses could always help if they had some. Red turns to Liam, a big grin on her face. “I have an idea,” she says excitedly, “You go back to the palace and I’ll run ahead to Camelot,”

“On your own?” he counters.

“I think I’ll be faster on fours than on two feet,” she says, starting to remove her cloak.

“I don’t think we should split up,” he reasons, “How will I be able to find you again?”

Red sighs. “You keep the compass then. It’ll lead you back to where you desire and if you desire to find me, then you will,” she reasons and kisses him one last time before transforming completely into a big black wolf. Liam stares at her, Red looks back at him and then runs away into the woods.

“Bloody Hell!” Liam moans, “How am I supposed to get back to the Palace now?”

~~

Killian really does not want to leave Emma's side but he has to follow protocol here, at least to keep in good graces with Arthur. He kisses Emma longingly and then gets up from the bed and starts looking for his clothes.

"You don't have to leave you know," Emma says.

"As much as I would love that, someone needs to follow proper protocol here Emma. We're here at Arthur's mercy. He can expel us at any time if he wishes," he reminds her.

Emma shrugs. "We're not his subjects. We're guests and he should respect our wishes too," she reasons, "and I don't want you to go,"

"I have to," he tells her again, "but it'll be morning in a few hours. I'll see you then,"

"I'd much rather wake up in your arms then alone," she teases, "I only want you Killian. I love you,"

"I know darling. I love you too so much," Killian says, "but..."

Emma pulls his collar and he falls on top of her. "I think he can excuse us if you leave this room later," she purrs, "Right now, all I want is you and remember, we're guests of the King,"

Killian knows he should probably go but his body wants something entirely different. And Emma is right; they're not subjects of the King. They're guests and can follow their own protocol.

~~

Arthur needs a distraction, anything to take his mind off Emma and what she could possibly be doing at the moment. There is no need for him to be so...familiar with her but he feels a strong attraction to her, something he had not felt in a long time.

Not since his wife, Guinevere.

He had not thought of her in a long time, mostly because thinking of her always put him in a sour mood. Arthur still does not understand how she could betray him so. He did everything right as a husband, he treated her well, loved her and she still strayed.

Emma is not Guinevere but he still sees in her the same passion and belief in love that Guinevere had. That alone should deter Arthur from developing feelings for Princess Emma but, instead, he's drawn to her.

If he could take Emma as his bride, as his Queen, he would but her lover is a problem.

"Arthur?"

Arthur sighs and Merlin comes into the room. "I was wondering if I could ask you about our new guests," Merlin starts, "Who is she?"

"The Princess Emma," he says, "Is that it? I'm rather tired now Merlin,"

Merlin shrugs. "Just a princess. That's all,"

"On the run from her parents, and yes, here with her lover," he says, "Merlin, I'm not in the mood for anymore questions. If you wish to talk to her, you should be able tomorrow when she's not busy,"

Merlin smiles at him and bows. "Of course," he says, "Good night majesty,"

He excuses himself again and leaves the King alone. Then, it occurs to him that he knows exactly how to deal with his problem and calls Merlin back.

"What do you wish your majesty?" he asks.

"Her, I want Princess Emma," Arthur reasons, "But she's with a man beneath her station,"

Merlin smiles. "Then I think you know how to deal with this scenario...you need to separate them," he says, "And then with time, she will come to you,"

"Seduce her,"

"If you desire majesty," Merlin muses, "If that doesn't work, magic always works wonders,"

"May it be then,"

tbc  



	14. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rebirth? What the hell are you talking about?” Emma demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really bad stuff is is coming in this chapter. Brace yourselves to hate Arthur even more than previously.

Morning comes and Emma wakes happily in Killian’s arms after the best sleep she’s had in a long time. It’s another day in Camelot, another day on the run but Emma feels at peace being with Killian; like nothing can touch or hurt her. All her worries and fears are gone.

Killian’s still asleep but Emma’s restless and she climbs to sit on his waist. He moans slightly as Emma inches closer to his manhood and takes his morning erection in her hands and gently massages it, eliciting heavy groans.

“Gods Emma,”

“Good morning,” she smiles.

Killian opens his eyes and pulls her down on top of him and kisses her good morning. “Someone is antsy this morning,” he teases.

Emma shrugs. “I’ve had the best sleep I’ve had in a long time,” she admits and kisses his collarbone, “And I think you’re partially responsible for that,”

“Am I now?”

“Hmm,” she muses, “Among other things,”

“Such a tease darling,” Killian laughs, kissing her again, “I love you Emma, my love,” He reaches a hand between them to Emma’s thighs and feels her sweetness, how ripe and hot she is and Emma moans, biting her lip and melts into him.

Killian massages her breast and strokes her a little harder until Emma’s breaths become haggard and he can feel her wet, her cum coating his fingers and he comes into her slowly, gyrating his hips against her, slowly at first. Emma feels this enormous pleasure start to overtake her.

She clings to Killian, her heart pounding in her chest and she grasps his hand, pulling it to her sweet spot. He starts rubbing her, Emma moans into him and he speeds his ministrations of both his fingers and his manhood.

Emma nearly breaks, her body starts to feel weak and Killian tweaks her clit harder, forcing her over the edge.

“Come on love,” he breathes into her.

She closes her eyes, feeling Killian’s fingers coax her into an orgasm and feeling him penetrate her repeatedly. Her heart begins to beat a little faster and Emma bites her lower lip again, then her body feels really weak but explodes with the most magnificent pleasure.

He slows his ministrations and then stops altogether, watching Emma react to her orgasm. Her body starts to calm down very slowly and once she does, she turns over and looks at Killian.

"God I really love you," she giggles.

Killian kisses her and Emma rolls on top of him. "You make me weak," she continues, "you know what I need when I need it,"

"Anything else love?"

"I just really love you Killian Jones and I wish, I could be with you for the rest of my life. All I want is you," Emma vows.

Killian kisses her, running his hand along her nude body. "We have to go home sometime Emma," he reminds her, "but maybe if your parents saw that we are truly in love with each other, they would let us be together. No more running, no more hiding,"

Emma shrugs. "Maybe," she muses, "but if they don't...I love you Killian,"

"I love you too sweetheart," he breaths and kisses her again.

Before they continue, there's a loud knock at the door and they both groan.

"Um I'm sorry for the intrusion Princess but the King wishes to talk to Killian this morning and there's also someone who wishes to meet you as well," Gawain interrupts.

"This is really bad timing," Emma moans, "Tell the King we'll be out shortly,"

Killian raises an eyebrow at her. "Arthur wishes to have a word with me and there's someone mysterious who wants to meet you," he says.

Emma shrugs, looking for her clothes. "Someone mysterious could be anyone but anyway, as soon as you're done with the King and I'm free, I'll meet you back here and we can continue our morning routine," she says.

"I like this plan,"

~~

As soon as Emma and Killian are outside of the room, Arthur swoops in and escorts Killian away, saying he wishes to talk to him. Arthur barely looks at Emma, who's left standing in the hallway with Gawain.

"Gawain, will you escort me to breakfast then?" she asks.

He smiles at her fondly. "I would be happy to Princess," he says.

They walk to the main hall and dining area. The cooks prepared a magnificent breakfast and Emma helps herself. As she's eating some chocolate covered strawberries, she looks curiously at Gawain.

"Do you know why the King wishes to speak to Killian alone?" she asks.

He shrugs. "Sorry M'lady but I don't know," he admits.

"What about this mystery person who wants to meet me this morning?"

"That would be me Princess," a voice says behind her.

Emma turns around, facing Merlin and then she remembers bumping into him yesterday. "You, I remember crashing into you," she says.

Merlin smiles. "I'm so happy you remembered. Typically, when there's new guests in Camelot, Arthur tells me but he didn't tell me about you and your companion arriving,"

Emma shrugs. "Arthur is the King. I wasn't aware that he needed permission from someone about which guests he allows," she counters.

Merlin glances at Gawain and then to Emma. "You're right about one thing Princess; Arthur does not need permission from anyone. He's a King and you are in his realm and he fancies you,"

"I told him that I'm currently unavailable and have no interest in him,"

Merlin sighs. "Because of your companion, the boy lieutenant,"

"I love him," she defends, "And we want to be together. And true love always finds a way,"

"Not always Princess,"

~~

Arthur takes Killian to the stables, gather horses from the stable boy and they ride out into the forest around Camelot. Killian doesn’t think much of it. They ride in silence for a bit and then Arthur slows his horse to a trot and Killian follows the lead.

“Tell me again Killian, how did you and the Princess Emma meet?” he asks.

“At a ball highness, at her parent’s castle,” Killian recalls, “My brother and I, along with his crew were invited by Queen Snow White and her husband, King David. My brother and I have loyally served under their reign for years and I guess, Queen Snow White and King David wanted to thank us for our service,”

Arthur pulls his horse to a stop. “Really?” he asks.

Killian shrugs. “Part of that might be true. But there had been rumors that Queen Snow White was searching for a perfect match for her daughter. She had been grooming Emma to find a husband,” he breaths.

“And you think because you were invited that you were somehow fated to be with her? What if her mother intended for your brother to fall in love with the Princess or one of the other nobles at court?” Arthur questions.

“I’m not going to presume what was the Queen’s intentions,” he defends, “I don’t know her but from Emma told me, that is what she wished,”

“Emma is a Princess, she is the only child of Queen Snow and her husband,” Arthur observes.

Killian smiles. “Yes, this I am aware of this majesty,” he says flatly.

“I’ve never had the privilege to be a father myself but if I had only a daughter, I would want her to marry within her rank. Because that’s what she would deserve,” Arthur continues, “and that’s what Emma’s parents would have wanted for her,”

“But it’s not what Emma wants,” Killian points out, “Emma should have the life that she wants for herself, the life she dreams of,”

“And you think you can give her what she wants?”

“I don’t know if I can but I know that I truly love her and true love always wins,”

Arthur sighs. “I used to believe in true love once. I truly loved my wife Guinevere, I gave her everything; we had a good life together, we were happy until she found her happiness elsewhere. It broke my heart to learn that she betrayed our wedding vows, even more so that she did with my first knight and trusted friend. I couldn’t kill them because I loved them both, so I banished them instead. If they still wanted to be together, they could; just not in my presence,” he explains, looking at Killian, “I was weak then. I let my love for Guinevere cloud my judgement but I've changed since then and I learned an important lesson from my dear friend: men of power, men of passion need to take what they desire,”

Killian studies Arthur curiously and he feels ill, sensing exactly where this conversation is going but still, he stays calm. “What exactly are you saying m’lord?” he questions.

“Let me frank with you Lieutenant Jones, I love Emma. From the moment she showed up here at court with her strong belief in love, I fell in love with her. Her mother wants her to be with a noble, someone of power but a Princess marrying a King, that will give her stability for life. I can give Emma everything that she needs and I intend to take her as my Queen,” Arthur admits.

“You brought me out here alone in the woods so you could tell me your intentions for Emma and then kill me,”

Arthur shrugs. “I don’t kill,” he says, “But, beyond these trees is the boundary of Camelot and once you cross it, you can’t come back. That’s why I brought you here away from your love. I needed to separate you two, otherwise this would be a lot harder. Emma deserves better, she deserves to be with a King,”

Killian laughs at him and then hits his horse into a strong gallop. Arthur sighs and rides after him, pushing his horse to catch up with him which he eventually does. He grabs Killian’s reigns, punches him square in the jaw and then takes control of his horse and forces them both over the boundary. Killian’s still unconscious on the horse as Arthur watches him ride far away from Camelot.

Step one of his execution is complete and if Merlin kept up to his end of the bargain, Emma will be his once he returns.

~~

Merlin stalks around Emma, studying her closely. Emma doesn’t know what his intentions are with her but she looks to Gawain to keep her safe from his schemes. She’s not particularly fond of Merlin but now at least she sees where Arthur gets his attitude about love being the worst thing in the world comes from.

“How can you love someone you so underneath you?” Merlin asks her suddenly.

“Because I do,” Emma defends, “Killian and I love each other. We want to be together, we want a life together and one way or another, we will have it. And I don’t know why I’m defending my choice to you, who are you anyway?”

“I am Merlin, the King’s trusted advisor. I helped shape him into the man he is today, I put into motion a lot of what made Camelot possible but what I never foresaw was what it would bring about its downfall,” Merlin explains, “A woman can do that but a different woman can bring about its rebirth,”

“Rebirth? What the hell are you talking about?” Emma demands.

“Yes, what are you talking about Merlin?” Gawain asks.

Merlin smiles at Emma. “You are very beautiful Princess Emma. You’re a lot like what Guinevere used to be back in the day, stubborn, headstrong…” he observes, “I can see why Arthur wishes to have you as his Queen,”

Emma’s face goes white and her jaw drops. “As what for Arthur?!” she cries, “I am a woman and a Princess, I will not be taken by anyone! No one gets to decide my fate but me, least of all by Arthur!”

“That’s not up to you my dear,” Arthur says behind her, supported by four of his knights. “Princess Emma, I would like to invite you to stay here with me in Camelot and hopefully, with time, you will consent to be my Queen and my wife,”

Emma looks at Gawain and then Arthur’s hand and then to Merlin. “All of this was a distraction,” she realizes.

Merlin shrugs, joining Arthur’s side. “You can have it all Princess Emma,” Merlin continues, “Camelot can be your home. You wouldn’t have to run anymore,”

Emma exchanges looks with Gawain, smiles curtly at Arthur then reaches for Gawain’s sword and uses it defend herself. “I found my home but it was never with you. I didn’t come here to be your bride. I came here asking for sanctuary,” she fumes.

The other knights start to unsheathe their swords but Arthur stops them. “Camelot can be your home Princess Emma,” Arthur continues, “This is the life your parents wanted for you,”

“But it’s not what I wanted for me!” she shouts back, “I know I’m a Princess, I know what being a Princess entails. But true love is worth more to me than security,”

“Actually, no, it’s not,” Arthur corrects, “Your true love left you Emma,”

“You’re lying,”

“I’m not,” Arthur continues, “I talked to Killian and he told me all his fears that he couldn’t provide for you, give you the life you deserve and he left. He left Camelot to give you your best chance,”

Emma looks at Gawain and then to Arthur, still raising her sword in defense. “But he wouldn’t just leave me. He loved me and all we wanted was to be together,” she cries.

“Sometimes true love is not strong enough,” Arthur reasons, motioning for Tristan to take Emma’s sword from her.

Tristan takes her sword and gives it back to Gawain as a tear falls down Emma’s cheek. Nothing about this makes sense to her. Killian wouldn’t just leave her.

“I’m sorry Emma for your loss but I hope you take this time to consider the kind of life you truly want for yourself,” Arthur continues.

Emma looks at him and Merlin in disbelief. “Killian was right. We should have left Camelot when we had the chance,” she cries.

“It’s too late for that now I’m afraid,” Arthur continues, “The deal is simple Princess. You’re forbidden to leave Camelot until you consent to be my Queen,”

Emma beckons him closer and Arthur cautiously steps forward. “Go to Hell!” she screams at him.

“That is unfortunate but it doesn’t change anything, or the way I feel about you Princess,” Arthur muses, “Tristan, Kay, take Emma to her room and lock her inside. She is not to leave unless you hear from me,”

“No!” Gawain voices finally, “You can’t do this to her!”

“I’m the King, Gawain,” Arthur reasons, “And need I remind you, I am your King,”

“Majesty, Gawain could become a liability if he is not dealt with now. The Knights follow him,” Merlin reminds him.

“Good point,” Arthur says, “Kay, arrest Gawain and throw him into the dungeon. He is forthwith also stripped of his rank,”

“This whole thing is insane!” Emma cries, “You can’t do this, to me and your own Knight!”

“I can,” Arthur says as Emma is dragged back to her room while Gawain is forced into the dungeon.

tbc


	15. Emma vs. Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t betray my heart and my love,” she declares, “Go ahead. Lock me away for as long as you want, you’ll never have my heart and my love. That much I can promise you Arthur,”

Emma’s never been a prisoner before.

Metaphorically, she felt like her own castle could be a prison sometimes because people were always telling her what to do. But she’s never really been a prisoner before and now, she is one. She lost Killian and now, she’s left alone in Arthur’s castle with little choice but to accept his proposal.

But how can she marry a man who single-handedly robbed her of her freedom?

And poor Gawain, stripped of his knighthood and thrown into the dungeon, a prisoner like her. None of this is right. She specifically told Arthur that she did not have any romantic interest in him and then he goes ahead and pulls this stunt, separating her from Killian so he can take her forcefully.

Tristan and Kay escort Emma back to her room in silence, neither of them able to look her in the eye. Even if they did, all they would see is Emma’s bloodshot red eyes from crying and be exposed to her fury over what Arthur’s taken from her. And they would deserve her wrath as well for complying with his order.

Arthur is their King after all and Emma is not their Queen, not yet. Anything she says now won’t matter because it’s not an order from their Queen.

Still, once they reach Emma’s quarters, Tristan looks at her sympathetically. “You should know Princess, that none of us knew what Arthur was planning,” he says.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” she retorts bitterly, “I’ve never been a prisoner before. I always felt like my life as a Princess was confining because I didn’t have the freedom to do certain things and now, I really am a prisoner and even worse, the only man who could have given me everything I wanted was taken from me. If you’re looking for me to somehow feel sympathy for you for simply obeying your King’s orders Tristan, Kay, you won’t get it from me. I don’t deserve this. It isn’t right,”

“We’re sorry nonetheless,” Tristan says as Kay opens the door and Emma walks into her room, head held high.

Kay and Tristan leave her alone and lock the door behind them. Once Emma knows that they’re gone, she goes to her bed, grasps the sheets and pulls them to her face. It still smells like Killian and right now, it’s the only thing that brings her comfort.

But she is determined not to be broken. Arthur took her freedom and her love but he won’t ever have her will.

~~

“She’s right you know,” Kay says to Tristan as they walk down the corridor. “This isn’t right. Arthur can’t demand that Emma marry him. She’s a Princess and a human being with her own free will and we stood there, allowed Arthur to take away from her what she holds dear to her. We allowed Gawain, a good man to be sent to the dungeon,”

“What can we reasonably do about it though?” Tristan counters, “Arthur would have all of us executed if we stood against him. Gawain got off lightly. Emma can have a good life here…”

Kay doesn’t believe that. “I’m not sure being a prisoner and held against your will is the best start to a good life,” he says.

“You best keep your thoughts to yourself then. We’ve all served Arthur a long time, we all know what he is capable of and at heart, he is a good King. Let’s at least believe that he can be,”

“For now,”

~~

Killian’s horse continues at a steady gallop far away from Camelot, racing through the woods and onto the open road where he and Emma ventured from her castle. But the horse comes to a screeching halt, throwing Killian onto the ground and waking him suddenly.

The horse kicks it legs, trying to fend off the beast and then Killian rubs his eyes, slowly rising and then stops, coming face to face with a big black angry and very hungry wolf.

“Oh bloody Hell!” he breaths, “Today is not a good day for me at all,”

The wolf snarls at him and then to the horse, finally frightening it to the point of running away. Killian groans. First, Arthur kicks him out of Camelot, he loses Emma and now he might be eaten alive by an angry wolf and his only escape escaped without him.

“I need to stay alive for Emma,” he says, not that the wolf understands him, “I can’t die now,”

The wolf continues to look very pissed at him and Killian attempts to back away slowly, not taking his eyes off the big angry beast in front of him. “I really do value my life and I’ll do anything to get back to Emma but I need to get help first, so…”

The wolf cocks its head to a side, studying him curiously and then stops growling and goes over to him, nuzzling Killian’s leg instead. “I had no idea I could sweet talk a wolf but if it spares me my life, then so be it,” he laughs.

It barks at him again and Killian sighs. “I don’t have any food for you -- not that I’m food because I’m not,” he defends.

The dog snuggles his leg again, beckoning him to follow, wagging its tail in his face. “I am not your mate. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m human and I don’t do beastiality,” Killian adds.

The wolf snarls back at him again and Killian raises his hands. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll follow,” he says.

~~

Liam gets as far as the road that he thinks leads back to the Charming’s castle. According to the magical compass, he thinks it’s the road. Liam is good as a ship Captain but when it comes to following magical objects that are supposed to lead him to what he desires, that’s a different story. He’s also very skeptical about magic.

Guinevere and Lancelot’s farm was the other way and he and Red walked at least a day from the Charming’s castle. And Red is...he’s not really sure where she is or if she was successful at finding Camelot.

The only thing he can do now is believe that the compass can lead him to where he desires to be.

~~

Emma’s not broken and she won’t ever be broken. Arthur thinks he can make her love him by forcing her not to have any choice in the matter. He’s wrong if he thinks he can win her over and she’ll be his. She’ll put up a fight because no matter what he thinks, this is not how to win her love.

She stands suddenly when one of the knights arrive. This one is Galahad, she thinks. “Princess Emma, the King wishes to see you,” he says.

“I wish to be free of my cage but I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon,” she snaps back.

“Princess please,” Galahad pleads with her, “You could be free miss if you agree to marry him,”

“Sounds like a bigger cage,” she says.

Galahad sighs, shaking his head. “At least consider it ma’am. You can tell him that and he might grant you a little freedom,” he offers.

Emma doesn't even want to consent to that. She doesn’t want to budge at all actually but stands anyway. “I won’t, I refuse to make any sort of promise,” she says defiantly, “Arthur’s wasting his time if he thinks after a few minutes alone I’m going to suddenly change my mind,”

“You can tell him that yourself,” Galahad says, escorting her to the main throne room.

Arthur’s there of course with Merlin whispering in his ear, no doubt talking about their plans for Emma.

“Just so you know majesty, forcefully taking someone hostage against their will isn’t the best way to win a woman’s heart,” Emma says bluntly.

“You’re not a prisoner Emma,” Arthur justifies, “You can change your status any time you like if you simply give yourself to me,”

Emma looks at him skeptically. “I think you miss the point about what being a prisoner means. I’m being held here against my will,” she says.

“I don’t think you understand what you can have here Emma,” Arthur counters, “You can be a Queen. You can have everything, this entire realm will be yours. These Knights, my Knights will do whatever you ask of them. And you’ll have the power to do with what you please -- and you’ll have me. I truly love you Emma and I didn’t think I could fall in love again. You made me believe that I could,”

“Part of that sounds very flattering but I don’t love you,”

He shrugs. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it you,” he offers.

“My freedom?”

Arthur sighs.

“You asked,” she says, “You can’t bribe me with these things and expect me to love you Arthur. I can’t love you anyway because I’m not in love with you. I love Killian and I want to be with him, not you,”

“Killian doesn’t feel that he deserves you. He loves you of course but he doesn’t feel worthy of you,” Arthur continues, “He’s not a noble, not a King, a man of power,”

Emma smiles. “And I’m glad that he isn’t because that’s what I love about him. He sees me as an equal. We argue together, he listens to me, he’s my partner and we love each other freely. You, you want my love but you’ll never have it because you can’t force someone to love you against their will majesty,” she explains, “You may have forgotten what true love is but I haven’t,”

Arthur fumes. “I’m not forcing you to love me Emma. The choice is still yours if you want to take it. I am at least giving you that option,”

“Except it’s the only option but there is another: I refuse you,”

“Then you remain a prisoner for as long as you refuse but I won’t stop trying to persuade you otherwise,”

Emma shrugs. “It’ll be a battle of the wits then,” she reasons.

“Hopefully, it doesn’t come to that but you should know Princess, the only thing I intend to win is your hand and your heart,”

“Then I’m afraid that you’re wasting your time because you’ll never have either,” she retorts.

Arthur smiles at her. “That’s all right. Either way you will be my Queen,” he declares, “and you’ll be mine,”

“You’re more delusional than I thought. It’s not a very endearing quality,”

“We’ll see what you find endearing about me and perhap with time, you’ll change about how you feel about me altogether,” Arthur continues, “You are a Princess who should be with a King,”

“I’m a Princess who should be with the person I love -- and that’s not you,” she counters, “I don’t love you, nor do I believe that I can ever love a man who forcefully holds me captive against my will and takes away my only happiness,”

Arthur sighs and looks at Merlin. “You really are a stubborn one,” he observes, “Don’t you realize you can have your freedom if you only consent to be my wife? A simply yes will set you free. This doesn’t have to be a battle Emma,”

“I won’t betray my heart and my love,” she declares, “Go ahead. Lock me away for as long as you want, you’ll never have my heart and my love. That much I can promise you Arthur,”

Arthur stands finally before and towers over her. “Then I can promise you this Princess Emma, you will never leave Camelot until I have your love and your consent. You will be a prisoner here for the rest of your days for as long as you live -- and should you try to escape, I will find you and bring you back. And you will never be reunited with your lover Killian Jones,” he declares, “Because you deserve so much better than what he can give you,”

“I think what I deserve and what I prefer is my freedom and my love but I’m not about to compromise my principles to bargain for my freedom,” she retorts, “Because _**this is war**_ and I will fight and I’ll make sure you never get what you want,”

“Then it’ll be interesting to see who caves first,” he challenges, “I look forward to doing battle with you Princess,”

tbc


	16. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “All I want is for you to love me Emma!” he screams, “I can give you everything. This whole realm will be yours, my power will be your power, you’ll have my love and my protection until the end of my days...Don’t you see?! Everything I am doing is because I love you and I am desperate for you to feel something for me,”

Emma is determined to not let Arthur get to her. He thinks he can woo after one day, he's wrong but that doesn't stop him from sending her gifts.

What kind of gifts does he send her?

Mostly new dresses, fine jewelry, anything that's pretty but Emma refuses them all. It's a battle that Emma intends to win. She will not give into him no matter what. She wasn't kidding when she said that this is war and it's a war Arthur started, the second he separated her from Killian and took her prisoner. And hell if Emma is going to stand for it.

The Knights won't stand up against their corrupt and clearly insane King, Emma will have to fight alone.

Killian is gone so she has to fend for herself until help arrives. But one thing's for sure, she will find a way out of Camelot and once she does, she'll find Killian too. Because deep down, Emma knows that he would not just leave her; Arthur forced him out of Camelot so he could have her all to himself.

Selfish royal bastard.

"Emma?"

Emma stands alert and quickly looks for something she can use as a weapon but can't find anything since Arthur put her in a room with few pointy things.

"Yes, what is it now?"

The door opens and it's one of the Knights, Sir Kay she thinks.

"The King wants to know why you've refused all his gifts," Kay says.

Emma can't believe it. This man really is so delusional that he doesn't even understand why she turns away his gifts. "Clearly the King never dealt with rejection before," Emma says flatly, "Gifts aren't going to win me over - but you know what will? My freedom,"

Kay sighs. "Look, I know this is not an ideal situation but you should know that I am appalled by what the King has done to you," he offers.

Emma's taken aback by his honesty and relaxes somewhat. "Thank you," she says, "I really appreciate that,"

"And if I could help you I would do that too but there's a divide in the Knights about what to do with you. You can easily buy your freedom if you agree to marry the King,"

"Not likely,"

"Or you can rebel for as long as you like," Kay continues, "But as long as you're here, we will protect you from the King," he vows.

Emma sighs. "You'll protect me from the King but you won't do anything to help me get my freedom," she observes, "This isn't right. I don't belong here,"

"I know. I'm sorry,"

"Then help me, for real! Please! You want to help protect me but I don't feel safe here. Arthur is smothering me with gifts hoping he can somehow buy my love but he can't," Emma protests.

"I can't help you now but I'll talk to other Knights about what we can do for you," he promises and Emma shrugs. "I know that's probably not you want to hear but at least you know, there's a few of us who feel sympathy for you Emma. You don't deserve this,"

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Actually, Arthur wanted to invite you to dine with him and he specifically asked that you wear one of the dresses he sent you,"

Emma smiles. "I'm not interested," she says.

"Emma,"

"No! I will not dine with him and I won't dress up in his pretty dresses and be paraded around for his pleasure!" she retorts, "Not now, not ever,"

Kay frowns and reluctantly removes his sword. "He said if you refused, I should use force to change your mind. I don't want to hurt you Emma but at least consider that you can use this opportunity to reason with him,"

Emma looks at Kay's sword and then to the chest of dresses. "I don't really have a choice do I? It's a no win situation. No matter what, the game is rigged so ultimately, I will lose because there isn't any other choice," she realizes.

"I'm sorry Emma, we all are," Kay assures her, "It's only lunch,"

"And if I say yes, he'll ask for dinner too and then maybe next time, he'll pick out my clothes for me and I won't have a say at all about what I want,"

Kay doesn't know what to say.

"I didn't ask for any of this! All Killian and I asked for was sanctuary, so we could have a place to stay. What Arthur wants from me, it's something I can never give him. He's wasting his time if he thinks he can woo me with dresses and fine jewelry,"

"Fine dresses and jewelry fit for a Queen,"

"I'm not a Queen. I'm a prisoner!"

Kay sighs, lowers his sword and he puts it away. "It's up to you then if you want to join him for lunch but 3 o'clock, I or one of the other Knights will see you if you're ready for lunch," he says.

~~

Black feels appropriate for Emma. It's symbolic of how she feels, lost and alone. Fortunately, of all the dresses Arthur sent her there is one black dress and also it's exactly to her taste.

And that black dress, there's nothing revealing about it. It's just a long black dress with long sleeves.

It's not a seductive dress, nothing like the red one she wore her first night in Camelot. That red dress was meant to seduce; this black one is probably more appropriate for a funeral than a formal lunch.

For Emma's purpose though, it's perfect.

Promptly at 3 o'clock as promised, one of the Knights, Galahad this time, shows up to escort her to the throne room where the round table is decorated and filled with all sorts of food.

"Emma, a pleasant surprise to see you this afternoon," Arthur greets her, "Galahad, you may leave us,"

"No," Emma says, "I actually prefer that he stay,"

If what Kay said to her earlier is true, that most of the Knights feel sympathy for her and will protect her from Arthur, then Galahad will stay at her request. And Arthur will have no choice but to let him stay if he wants to honor her wishes.

"If that is what m'lady wishes," Arthur says, "Very well. Now please Emma, sit and eat,"

Emma sits down but doesn't pick up a piece of food.

"Your dress," Arthur starts.

"Well, you didn't specify what kind of dress you wanted me to wear so I picked one of my liking. I feel this one is an accurate representation of my current mood," she snaps.

Arthur smiles quaintly at her. "You are very prickly,"

"Can you honestly blame me?"

"I suppose not," he reasons, "I've been thinking, I feel that we've gotten off on the wrong foot and I would like to rectify that. I was harsh with you earlier and I apologize for that. But I really do want you to consider what you want your future to be Emma. You can have a good life as a Queen,"

"Maybe one day when I'm ready for it but not with you,"

"You should really eat or drink something," he offers her, “Just because you’re under my charge doesn’t mean you should neglect your health. Please, eat something,”

Emma looks down at the food spread before. All of it does look very enticing but even more tempting is the butter knife or the three pronged fork, which aren’t as sharp as a sword, but it’s nice and comforting to know that she’s in close range of at least two sharp objects should she need to use them to defend herself. And then there’s Galahad standing behind her, promised to protect her.

“Emma,” Arthur says again.

She looks defiantly at him. “No, I want to talk first,” she demands.

Arthur sighs. “I knew this was coming,” he mutters.

“There’s something you have to understand majesty: I’m in love with Killian. I’m still in love with him and what you’re trying to do here with me, it’s not going to work. You’ll fail,” she says, “So, there’s only one option here really,”

“Is there? What option is that?”

“You let me go,” Emma says, “I’m not your Princess and I will certainly never be your Queen, and my heart I can also assure you will never be yours, ever,”

Arthur sighs again. “I know that’s what you believe Emma and it saddens me, it really does because I don’t think you understand how much I dearly want this relationship between us to work. I think you can love me but you’re letting your anger and disappointment over your ‘true love’ Killian Jones leaving you cloud your judgement,”

Emma crosses her arms and slouches back in her chair. “That’s the thing though, isn’t it? Killian didn’t leave me. You know how I know that? Because we made a promise that if and when we left Camelot, we would do it together. He loves me, I know he does and I loved him since the moment I met him and people who love you, they don’t just leave you,” she explains, “You forced him out of Camelot. That’s why you wanted to talk to him alone,”

“I’ll give you this Princess Emma: you’re smart, beautiful and also very clever. Your deductive reasoning is impressive but faulty. Killian still left you because he didn’t think he was worthy of you,”

“He’s a hell of a lot more worthy of my hand and my heart than you are right now,” she counters.

“All this banter makes me love you even more Emma,” he admits, “You fight for what you believe in as I believe in fighting for you,”

“Then I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed,” she reasons, “You can’t make someone love you with fancy gifts Arthur. Those aren’t going to get you what you want,”

Arthur stands suddenly and paces about the room. Emma takes the opportunity to slip the cutting knife into her lap. “Do you know how disappointed and hurt I was when I gave everything to my Guinevere and she still betrayed me? I gave her my love, I was devoted and yet, she still betrayed me with my most loyal Knight. I loved her so much and after she left, I made a vow to never love again and not let love get the best of my again...that is, until I met you Emma. Listening to you the past couple of days, so defiant about your belief in love that it doesn’t have to bring ruin to your life, you gave me hope that I can have that happy ending I dreamed of for myself,” he says.

Emma looks down at the butter knife in her lap and then to Arthur. “I’m sorry for what happened to you and your wife but what you’re doing now -- to me -- I don’t think it’s something your Guinevere would approve of if she were here,” she offers, “There’s no happy ending here Arthur for either of us. You’re not my happy ending and I’m not yours, you have to accept that,”

Arthur turns around and looks at Emma. “Your sympathy is greatly appreciated Princess,” he continues, “But your love is even more precious to me,”

Emma rolls her eyes. “You really are delusional,” she sighs, “You think you can use the story of your unfaithful wife so maybe I’ll feel sympathy for you and fall in love with you. You’re sick,”

“Guinevere really did leave me for him, she really cheated on me,”

“And I’m sorry that she did but I can’t love you,” Emma cries.

“I tire of this banter,” Arthur reasons, “Please eat something Emma,”

Emma looks down at the food in front of her, most likely cold now and then to Arthur. “I think I prefer it if your Knights bring me my food in my quarters. I prefer to eat alone,” she says.

Arthur comes over to the table and smashes his fists on it, shaking it violently. Galahad steps forward, placing himself behind Emma; he notices the butter knife in her lap but doesn’t say anything about it.

“ **All I want is for you to love me Emma**!” he screams, “I can give you everything. This whole realm will be yours, my power will be your power, you’ll have my love and my protection until the end of my days...Don’t you see?! Everything I am doing is because I love you and I am desperate for you to feel something for me,”

“Then you should understand my point of view as well, that I don’t love you. I don’t want your realm, your power or anything you want to give me. The only thing I want is my freedom and to be reunited with my Killian,” she counters angrily.

Arthur looks at Galahad and then to Emma. “I’m sorry for losing my temper Emma but you’re trying my patience,” he says, “Take her back to her quarters. Food will come for you when I command it,”

Emma stands abruptly, hiding the butter knife in her dress and she leaves with Galahad. As soon as they’re in the hallway out of Arthur’s sight, he takes the knife from her and Emma looks at him bitterly. “I wouldn’t have killed him,” she breaths, “But if things heated up any further, I wouldn’t hesitate to defend myself,”

“I know,” he says, escorting her back to her room, “I’ll make sure the cook sends you food and water,”

“Is it too much to ask for my freedom too?”

“Patience Princess,” he assures her, “Your time will come,”

“I just hope by then it won’t be too late,”

tbc

 


	17. Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan leans back in his chair. “No one can force you to change your mind lady Emma,” he says, “And no one can force the King to change his mind and release you, so you’re both at an impasse,”

Arthur can’t understand Emma’s continued defiance. What he’s offering her isn’t a bad deal.

She can have everything, anything she wants from him; all he asks of her in return is that she love him. It’s not an insane request in his mind.

He never looked to fall in love again, especially after what happened with Guinevere and his first Knight Lancelot. Love only brought him pain and misery, so why chance falling in love in again and with a stubborn, relentless woman like Princess Emma?

Perhaps Arthur is only setting himself up for more misery at her hands but he’s been alone too long, living his life day to day trying to busy himself with affairs of state not to think about giving himself to love again.

But he also realizes, Emma is not Guinevere and that gives him hope at least that history will not repeat itself. He won’t be burned again by such infidelity. He banished Emma’s love, so there’s little hope he can return to Camelot and save her. The only thing Emma can do to save herself is to love him, marry him and be his Queen.

It’s not an outrageous request. Her own mother wanted her to marry someone of power.

Arthur still does not understand Emma. She’s a Princess worthy of the hand of a King. How can she refuse him? How dare she refuse him?

“Still haven’t won her over yet?” Merlin interrupts him, “Give her time my King. She’s young but soon, she’ll see the error of her ways and she’ll be yours,”

“And you’re sure she’s the one you saw in your vision who will give me my happy ending?”

“I’m sure,” Merlin reasons, “Princess Emma is the one destined to give you your happy ending,”

Arthur sighs. “Or she’ll be my undoing,” he finishes, “She is a stubborn woman, more so than Guinevere ever was. How can I woo her?”

Merlin shrugs. “There’s always magic,” he offers.

“No, I want Emma to love me without magic,” Arthur reasons.

“Suit yourself majesty but I must warn you, making her see things your way without magic will be difficult. She won’t be easily swayed,”

“She will be,”

~~

Emma needs a plan.

Arthur won’t release her until she gives herself to him which will never happen so she needs to think about her own escape plan. If Arthur forced Killian out of Camelot then surely there is some way she escape. The Knights won’t help so she’ll just have to help herself.

Speaking of the Knights, one of them, Tristan arrives with her lunch. He sets down the tray at her desk, bows to Emma and starts to leave and then she asks him to come back. He stops at the door and looks at her.

“Yes m’lady?”

“Thank you for the food,” she says, “Sir Tristan, correct?”

“Yes m’lady,” he says.

“Emma,” she breaths, “Call me Emma. I know I said that I prefer to dine alone, but actually anyone else’s company is better than Arthur’s. Would you join me please?”

Tristan sighs and reluctantly sits with her. Emma looks down at her food and then to her company. She lost her appetite minutes ago but she can at least use this opportunity to learn more about how she can plan her escape from Camelot. “You’ve served Arthur and lived in Camelot a long time; so I suppose you know all of its secret passageways,” she starts.

“You’re not at all subtle Emma,” he laughs.

“I can’t give Arthur what he wants and he refuses to give me what I want. I have no intention of giving into his advances any time soon and since you and your fellow Knights refuse to help me, I have to save myself,” Emma reasons, “I didn’t come here to be a prisoner. I came here asking for sanctuary, that’s all. If Arthur misinterpreted my intentions, that’s his fault, not mine,”

“You’re very clear about your intentions Emma,”

“To everyone except to Arthur,” she says flatly, “I don’t know how much clearer I need to be that I don’t want to be with him,”

Tristan scratches the back of his neck. “The King is stubborn, so are you m’lady but your reason for being stubborn is not without merit either. You’re in love with another man, the one you came here with and Arthur separated you,”

“Ah ha!” Emma boasts happily, “I knew he separated us,”

“But you also have to understand lady Emma that the King has short patience when it comes to defiance. There is another way you can save yourself,”

“Which I’m not even considering, at all,” she reminds him, “The Knight I talked to before, Sir Kay, he said that you would protect me from the King. Is that still true?”

Tristan sighs. “Kay can’t speak for all of us but I believe for the most part, the Knights sympathize with your plight,” he says.

“At least I’m not alone,” Emma muses, “I don’t belong here Tristan. Camelot isn’t my home,”

“You won’t even consider it as a possibility?”

“No,”

Tristan leans back in his chair. “No one can force you to change your mind lady Emma,” he says, “And no one can force the King to change his mind and release you, so you’re both at an impasse,”

“What do you think I should do then?” she asks him.

“I’m sure that you’ll continue your rebellion for as long you possibly can and Arthur won’t stop either until he has what he wants from you...I’m not sure what you should do to be honest. What Arthur’s doing to you is wrong, so very wrong but us Knights also pledged to serve him,”

“What about protecting the innocent? Don’t I count as one of them?”

“You do m’lady and we are doing everything we can to protect you,” he assures her, “And I know our word isn’t enough especially when we could have saved you when we had the chance but you must know, that you are not alone. You’re not the only one suffering. Gawain was stripped of his title and currently presiding in a dungeon jail cell,”

“I know,” she remembers.

“Be patient,” he tells her, “When the time is right, you will be saved,”

“Galahad told me the same thing,”

Tristan smiles. “If that’s what Galahad told you, then it’s true. We are looking out for you and we will save you. But you need to be careful around the King. He is foremost our King and we serve him,” he says, “But we also made a vow to protect the innocent as well and you are under our wing Princess Emma,”

"You have a plan then, I take it," she assumes.

"We're working on it,"

Tbc


	18. Acts of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But," Tristan adds, "If we kill Arthur, you know Morgan would seize the throne in a heartbeat. We fought her off once before and I'm confident we could again but if it came to that, it would be a bloody civil war,"

Killian follows the wolf through the woods, feeling exhausted. For the first fifteen minutes, he felt silly and thought about ditching the wolf altogether but something tells him to stick with the creature. It isn't until he realizes where they are heading, back to Emma's castle that he starts to get very suspicious about who his mystery wolf really is.

In any event, he's not ready to face Emma's parents and tell them that he lost her. They would probably kill him first and then look for her.

However, instead of the wolf going directly to the castle, it takes a shortcut to a back way and that's when Killian sees him; his brother waiting to meet him, or is he waiting for the wolf?

The wolf barks at Liam, he smiles kindly at her and then meets Killian's gaze.

"Brother!!" he cries, embracing him at first and then, hitting him on the backside of his head.

"Oye! I thought you were happy to see me?!" Killian retorts, rubbing his head.

Liam smiles, "I am but really Killian, never do anything incredibly stupid like this ever again," he says, removing a red cloak from his person and draping it over the wolf. There's magic, a woosh, and the wolf transforms into a tall brunette woman.

"You found him I see," Liam compliments, "You were right, much better on fours than on twos,"

"And you found your way back to the Charmings’ castle," Red observes and then turns to Killian, frowning, "Your brother, however, is missing a body. Where's Princess Emma?"

"Arthur has her," he says.

"Arthur?" Red questions.

"King Arthur. She's in Camelot. That's where we went after we left. We thought that we could find sanctuary there, we did for the first two days and then Arthur separated Emma and me," Killian explains.

"What?! Why would he do that?" Red cries.

"Because he's in love with her and plans to take Emma as his bride. He could have killed me, but all he did was banish me from Camelot,"

Liam shakes his head in disgust.

"Obviously, we need to rescue her and bring her home but first, I think we need to make a pit stop at Lancelot and Guinevere's farm," Liam says.

"What about Snow and Charming? We're here. We can tell them about what's going on and put together an even bigger rescue," Red suggests.

"And risk war?"

"This is already an act of war Liam!" Red cries, the familiar tone not lost upon Killian. "Snow is my friend and she deserves to know what's going on,"

Liam sighs. "We can do this Red. We can save Emma. We know where she is, the Dark One's magic can take us into the heart of Camelot," he tells her, "We'll have her home before nightfall,"

"You want to exclude Emma's parents on the rescue mission?"

"We really don't have time to argue about this," Killian interrupts, "Emma needs us now,"

Red sighs. "Right," she agrees, "We have the compass, we know Emma's location. All we need are horses,"

"Hence a visit to Guinevere and Lancelot's farm," Liam says, "Plus, they might know a way inside Camelot once we get there,"

"Who are Guinevere and Lancelot?" Killian asks.

Liam smiles. "I'll let you know brother on the way," he says.

~~

The Knights don't have secret meetings often, not without the King's or Merlin's knowledge, but this is a very special case. Something needs to be done about Emma, what they can do to save her and Gawain.

They meet in town at a local pub, not at all dressed like Knights of the Round Table but common men, having a drink together.

"Emma's getting impatient," Tristan reports, "We have to do something to help her,"

"What can we do? We execute a coup and we all get executed for disobeying the King and Emma's on her own," Galahad reasons, "I know she doesn't like being a prisoner, but at least she's safe for the time being,"

"But not at all happy. Let's face it: the King is mad with love for Emma that he doesn't even see reason anymore," Kay adds, "I don't like considering treason, but we can't sit back either and do nothing. Emma was right. She doesn't belong here and what Arthur is doing to her is wrong,"

Tristan sighs. "What do we do then?"

"I think it's quite obvious, don't you?" Kay continues, "I've never been one to lead the charge to depose the King but what he's doing to Emma and even our own, locking Gawain in the dungeon because he was the first to realize that arresting Emma was wrong. Arthur's beyond reason now. He won't even listen to Emma's pleas to let her go,"

"What are you saying, Kay?" Galahad asks.

He sighs. "This pains me too because I think of him as a brother, but I think if we have to if it is necessary to save Emma, we should kill the King,"

"Now that is definitely treason," Galahad agrees, "But if it's something we must do in order to save Emma, so be it,"

"But," Tristan adds, "If we kill Arthur, you know Morgan would seize the throne in a heartbeat. We fought her off once before and I'm confident we could again but if it came to that, it would be a bloody civil war,"

"Then one of us needs to seize the throne first to keep Morgan from taking it," Kay says, "We don't have to decide now, but I elect the most fair-minded knight,"

"That is so incredibly vague. It could be any one of us!" Galahad reasons.

"True," Tristan agrees, "I elect Gawain. That's one hell of a nice getting out of prison present,"

Kay smiles. "I was thinking of Gawain too actually," he admits.

"Me too," Galahad agrees, "So when do we put this rescue mission into action?"

~~

Arthur desperately wants to try talking to Emma one more time, but he doubts it will yield the result he desires. The third time, as they say, is usually the charm, but he knows Emma will probably not relent that quickly.

As much as he does not want to use magic, Arthur feels that he has no choice. He tried reasoning with her, showering her with gifts, being as kind as possible; none of it worked and it's only her first day of imprisonment. He has to try different tactics to seduce her, which is why he summons Merlin to his quarters.

"You called for me majesty?"

"Once long ago, my father asked you a favor. He asked you to use magic to disguise his appearance so he could seduce my mother. That's how I was conceived, magic through deception. My patience is wearing thin when it comes to Emma. I want her as my wife and my Queen. I wanted the choice to be hers, but now I see, I have to take more drastic measures in order to ensure that,"

Merlin sighs. "What do you want me to do majesty?"

"She loves him. She believes in him and if he tells her that she should be with me, she'll listen to him," Arthur continues, "So make me into him,"

"We're talking about Princess Emma's lover, the boy lieutenant Killian Jones?"

"Yes. Can you do it, Merlin?"

Merlin smiles, waving his hand over Arthur's body and transforms him in a puff of purple smoke into Killian. "Done," he says, "Take a look majesty,"

Arthur turns around and glimpses himself in the mirror. He's leaner, younger, handsome even but yes, he is Killian Jones. "Perfect," he says, "I even bloody sound like him. Good job Merlin,"

~

Arthur walks casually towards Emma's room, stops briefly at a mirror and looks at himself once again. He raises an eyebrow at himself, messes up his hair and loosens his clothes a bit. If Emma is going to believe that he is Killian, he needs to make it appear at least that there had been a struggle. The only thing that's missing is a slight bruise in his jaw from when he punched the real Killian.

He gets himself ready mentally, for the most angst-filled performance of his life and then proceeds to Emma's door. He starts to unlock it and then hides the key, knocking instead.

"Emma sweetheart?" he calls.

He hears groaning at first, probably because she thinks it's one of the Knights again.

"Please go away. I want to be alone!"

Killian smiles. "Emma love, please," he says, "It's Killian,"

There's no answer and Killian further unlocks the door, hides the key, pushes the door open and there's Emma, staring incredulously back at him.

"It's really you, isn't it? You never left. You came back for me!" Emma cries excitedly before throwing herself into his arms, "You came back!"

"Of course I came back for you. I love you, Emma," he says, hugging her as tightly as possible, smelling her hair and staring at her pale skin.

Emma pulls away and looks at him, holding his hands. "You look horrible. Did Arthur hurt you? Where have you been all this time?"

"Too many questions lass," he chuckles, "Arthur kept me in the dungeon. His guards tortured me,"

Emma frowns and touches his face; he winces slightly at her touch. "He's a bastard," she says, "And so incredibly stubborn too. He wants me to love him and be his Queen,"

"I know," he says, "I can't imagine what else he's put you through Emma, but I'm here now. We can be together,"

She smiles, leans up to kiss him and then he stops her. "What is this dress?" he asks.

Emma looks down at her gown. It's still the black one she wore to lunch earlier. "Arthur wanted me to wear a dress for lunch. He sent me a lot, all of them are gorgeous of course but this was the only one that felt appropriate to me," she explains.

"Emma darling," he starts, "You know I love you, I truly love you and want nothing more than to give you the life you want for yourself, but I think that you should think realistically here about your situation,"

"My situation? What are you talking about? Arthur is holding me prisoner and I will be one to the end of my days unless I agree to his demands!"

Killian shrugs. "He's a King, Emma," he reminds her, "He's powerful, stronger than you are. He can give you what you deserve; he can give you the kind of life I can't,"

"But I love you, Killian. All I want is to be with you. I want my life to be with you. Don't you want the same?"

He smiles sourly. "I do more than anything but a life with me, it will always be a mediocre one. Arthur, he's willing to give you everything, anything you want. All you have to do is tell him that you love him and give yourself to him. He'll grant you your freedom after that,"

"I don't trust him, Killian,"

"But you trust me, don't you lass?" he counters, raising an eyebrow.

Emma hesitates. "Of course I trust you but the freedom he's offering me, it's not the same kind of freedom I have with you Killian," she says, "If Arthur truly loved me, he would let me go. He would respect my wishes,"

"Emma lass," Killian continues, touching her cheek and caressing it softly, "You are an amazing woman and I'm so glad to have met you, to be in love with you even for a short time. As much as I want that happy ending for us, the reality is, is that there is no happy ending for us. You should be with Arthur,"

"No. I don't believe that!"

"Emma," he soothes, hugging her again, "You know what makes true love so powerful? Sacrifice. I love you, darling, I always will, but I can't be with you. You should be with him,"

"I don't want to be with him! He's taken everything from me! Why would I give myself to someone like that?!"

Killian sighs, rubbing her back and smiles deviously. "But you would give yourself to me?" he asks.

"Of course. You know I would because I love you," she cries.

"Then perhaps if this is to be the last time we ever see each other, we should be together, just this once," he offers.

"Don't talk like that," she cries, "Killian, I love you. All I want is to be with you,"

"Then be with me my love," he whispers to her, "Make love to me,"

Emma looks at him, leans forward again and kisses him. It's sweet at first, but something feels off to her and she pulls away, staring at him oddly.

“Emma, what is it?”

“I don’t know,” she says, touching her fingers to her lips, “But that kiss didn’t quite feel right. It felt different,”

Killian smiles and shrugs, bracing her hands again. “Emma love, it’s me,” he reminds her.

Emma studies him again, looks down at his hands and then back to his face. If Arthur had Killian in the dungeon all this time, how come he doesn’t have any bruises? How come only his clothes look disheveled but generally, he doesn’t look, nor does he smell like he’s spent at least a day in a dungeon?

“Did you see Gawain?” she asks.

“Gawain?” he echoes, “No, I didn’t see him. He’s being kept elsewhere,”

“So you don’t know what condition he’s in too,” she surmises.

“No, I don’t but what does it matter darling?” he dodges, touching her cheek again and smiling fondly at her, “Your skin is so soft and pure, you’re so graceful love, even under duress,”

He's about to kiss her again, but Emma holds him off. “Killian, something doesn't feel right about this. You're acting very strangely,” she says.

"What do you mean love?"

Emma doesn't quite know how to explain it, but the man in from her doesn't feel like Killian. It's his body for sure but his temperament, his attitude, none of it feels like him. There's something else going on.

"Killian, I want to believe you, but I'm not sure," she starts, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"It is me, love," he assures her, "What further proof do you need? You shouldn't be afraid. Ask me, ask me anything,"

Emma touches her lips again. That feeling that something isn't quite right started the minute he kissed her. "Kiss me again," she says, closing her eyes this time.

"I'll gladly comply with that request," he breaths and kisses her again.

Emma tries her best to feel something in the kiss that reminds her that this is Killian but kissing him again, it's like he's not even there. His kiss feels hollow. Emma pulls away from him again and looks at him, really looks at him and starts backing away slowly.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not the man I love," she says finally.

Killian shrugs, looking at her quizzically and then to his person. "Emma love," he muses, "It's me. Why are you pulling away?"

"Because none of this feels right," she counters, "You don't feel right. I know I've been through hell in the last 24 hours, but I know how my one true love kisses me - and you're not him,"

"Emma," he starts again, "This is nonsense! You said you consented to give yourself to me. You gave your love to me!"

"I --," she starts and then remembers Arthur's words from earlier. All that he wanted was her love and her consent. Emma looks at him angrily. "You sick son of a bitch!"

Killian smiles, clapping his hands together. "This would have been so much easier if you simply played along with the charade," he muses, "I love you, Emma. I truly love and want you,"

"You'll never have me!" she shouts.

Killian stalks over to her, bracing her wrists tightly and forcing her to the ground. "It's too late for that now. I finally have what I want from you!" he declares, kissing her hungrily, "Oh Emma, you're so passionate, so much fire in you, I can only imagine how that passion matches up in bed,"

"No!!! Stop it!! Stop this Arthur!!" she screams.

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not the rape scene. I will post an official chapter warning at the top of the chapter when it gets there and also, a warning to readers too.


	19. Almost Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timing is everything.

Timing is everything.

If Galahad, Tristan, and Kay had arrived back at Camelot twenty minutes later, they would have found Emma bruised and battered in her room, a content Arthur fixing himself up and Merlin’s glamor spell wearing off to reveal to his true self.

If they arrived twenty minutes later.

But as they start to go their separate ways, they hear Emma’s cries. All three men rush towards her quarters, remove their swords, barge inside and stare appallingly at what appears to be Killian forcing himself on Emma.

There're heavy tears in Emma’s eyes, as she struggles to fight off her attacker, then she sees Galahad, Tristan, and Kay through her blurry vision and Emma summons all her strength, knees Killian in the groin and he falls over.

Kay rushes to Emma’s side and helps her up while Galahad and Tristin pull back Killian and look at him disbelievingly.

“What the hell happened in here?!” Kay demands as Emma tries her best to compose herself, “Why would Killian attack you? That’s not like him,”

“That’s because it’s not him. He never was,” she cries, “It’s your King. He used magic to make himself look like my Killian, sick bastard!”

“Magic. Merlin,” Tristan realizes, “This has gone on too far. We can’t wait any longer, besides which, the King is incapacitated. We take Emma, rescue Gawain and all of this over. It ends tonight!”

“Agreed,” Kay says and looks at Emma, “Are you well enough to escape now Princess?”

“Seriously?! What took you so long?!”

“First, we need to take care of Arthur. We can’t risk him coming after us,” Galahad says and starts looking through the vanity for anything that would temporarily prevent him from running after them.

Nothing. But there are the bed sheets which would temporarily have to suffice for bondage. He rips the bed sheets, twists one-half into a rope and Tristin does the same with the other half.

Once both sheets are twisted into ropes, the Knights drag the King over to the bed and tie up his wrists to the bed frame. Emma crawls to his side, grabs his knife and knocks him out hard for good measure.

She crawls off the bed and looks at Arthur’s knights. “Okay, let’s go!” she says.

“Wait!” Tristin adds, pulls the keys from Arthur’s belt. They rush out of the room and lock the door.

Emma starts breathing easier, knowing for the first time that whole day, the nightmare is almost over. She’s almost free.

Almost.

Then, Tristan, Kay and Galahad round a corner and Merlin is there with more Knights, stopping them in their tracks.

Merlin sighs, studying Emma and her saviors. “This is such a shame,” he starts, “You three were Arthur’s most loyal Knights and now, you’re helping the King’s beloved escape. You know what treason will cost you? Not only your Knighthood but your lives as well. Arthur will not be so kind with your punishment as he was with Gawain. The dungeon is too good for you three,”

“Do you know what our beloved King almost did to her? He almost raped her. That alone is a bigger crime than what we just committed in order to save her!” Kay shouts, “And you Merlin, you surprise me, you always wanted Arthur to be a good King. All you’ve done this entire time is encourage his bad behavior,”

Merlin walks over to Kay, standing face to face with him. “Arthur was a good King once, he can be again, but he can’t get there without a few allowances. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice a little bit of morality to become great,” he says.

“That’s not what we learned from Arthur,” Kay says.

Emma glances at Tristan and Galahad fiddles with the knife she stole from Arthur and swiftly, holds it to Merlin’s throat. “I suggest you back away and let me leave,” she seethes, “I’ve been through enough hell in one day but if I have to kill to get my freedom, I will. Don’t think I won’t do it!”

Merlin starts laughing. “You know of course Princess that you’re greatly outnumbered here, all four of you. You have these three as your protectors, but I have the rest of Arthur’s Knights in my pocket. Any order from me they take as a direct order from the King himself,” he warns, “Stand down Princess,”

“No,” she bites back, “I’ve been taken against my will, separated from my lover and played mind games with. Forgive me if I’m not in a gracious mood right now,”

Merlin gestures to the other Knights to arrest Tristan and Galahad, forcing them to give up their swords. Kay too.

“You’ve lost Princess,” Merlin tells her, “You’ve lost your Knights, no one is coming for you and need I remind you, you’re also greatly outnumbered. Give it up,”

Emma glances at Tristan and Galahad, then to Sir Kay. She looks to Merlin and his dark Knights and then to her protectors once again. They all did their best to save her. She was almost free of Arthur, so incredibly close to freedom but it was too good to be true. Merlin knew that she would figure out that Killian was not himself and their plan would backfire.

“Be a good girl Princess,” Merlin tells her, “Release me and I’ll make sure that Arthur doesn’t punish you harshly. You don’t have a choice here, Emma. Arthur wants you, he’ll have you. It doesn’t matter what you want any more,”

“Emma,” Kay tells her, “There’s no use fighting. Arthur’s won now,”

“Indeed I have,” Arthur admits, finally joining them. “Thank you, Merlin, for your assistance. My knife please Emma?”

Emma looks at Kay and then slowly backs away from Merlin, raising her hands and dropping the knife to the floor.

Arthur walks over to Emma, touches her chin and she pulls away from him. “I’ve been patient with you Emma. I’ve tried to do everything to get you to love me, nothing worked and I was almost so close with my ruse back there. I could have had you and you wouldn’t know the difference,” he says.

“I noticed the difference,” she says defiantly, “I know how my Killian kisses and you’re definitely not him,”

“I never will be. I’ll always be me and you’ll always be you,” Arthur continues, “And that’s the problem. I can’t change how you feel about me, but I did learn one thing about my magical performance,”

“What’s that?”

Arthur smiles. “With the right magic, I can make you love me,” he says, “I didn’t want to use magic before because I sincerely wanted it to be your choice but after that horrid display back there, I don’t feel that I have any other option. I clearly can’t trust my Knights to do what I say since you have them enthralled --- that’s an interesting word, enthralled. Magic can do that. Merlin?”

“I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you,”

Arthur sighs. “You’re right, but magic can create wonderful illusions. You can believe that you’re my Queen and you’re madly in love with me,” he reasons.

“I’m not your Queen!” she screams.

“No, you’re not but Guinevere was and she did love me once, as you will,” he says.

Arthur looks to Merlin as he waves his hand over Emma, putting her into a hypnotic trance.

“Emma, no!” Kay shouts, but she can’t hear him.

“You aren’t Princess Emma anymore,” Merlin whispers to her, “You’re the Lady Guinevere. You’re a Queen, the beloved Queen of our King Arthur. You love him, he’s the only love of your life, your whole being is devoted to him. You will be obedient to him alone. From now on, Arthur is your husband and your true love,”

Emma blinks her eyes wearily, looks curiously at Galahad, Tristan, and Sir Kay and then she looks to Arthur and smiles lovingly. “Arthur, what’s happening?” she asks.

He smiles at her. “Nothing Guinevere darling,” he says, “You had a small accident, but you’re fine now,”

“Emma?” Galahad whispers.

Emma looks at Galahad curiously. “Emma? Who’s Emma?” she asks.

“You are!” he cries.

She shrugs, laughing. “Oh, Galahad. I don’t know what you’re talking about. My name is Guinevere and I am your Queen,” she says, going over to Arthur’s side and taking his arm, “Shall we go? I feel strange and rather tired,”

“Yes,” Arthur agrees, “Merlin, please take care of this,”

“As you wish,” he says, taking away the Knights as Arthur walks away with his ‘ _Lady Guinevere._ ’

tbc


	20. The Lady Guinevere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is your evidence?!” she counters angrily, “You don’t have any! The only man I love is Arthur. I’m not from the Northern Kingdom. I’ve betrothed to Arthur since I was a young girl, true, I was not sure if I could marry him at first, but I let go of those doubts and married him because I love him,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: In case you missed it, Merlin did some shady magic stuff and gave Emma new memories, the real Lady Guinevere's good memories so every time Arthur and Guinevere are mentioned in a scene together, Emma is Guinevere. The real Guinevere is with exiled with Lancelot.
> 
> Also, there will be likely no chapter post this weekend due to the Thanksgiving holiday and I have a very busy weekend anyway. The next chapter is the rape scene. I understand if some people would rather skip it, but there is a twist in that chapter that will set into motion Emma's actions in the coming chapters.

Everything is perfect in Arthur’s mind.

He’s finally won and has what he wanted from the minute Emma arrived in Camelot. He has her and his perfect happy ending.

Finally, after all these years, his Queen has returned to him. Arthur thought when he banished Guinevere years ago for her infidelity that his heartache would go away in time but it only got worse to the point that he stopped believing in love and in happy endings.

Then Emma came into his life and helped him believe again in love. Now, he really does. Guinevere smiles back at him as she walks with him back to their old room.

She has no idea what he went through to bring her back to him, what he suffered through after she left him the first time. But this time, Arthur’s determined not to make the same mistakes. This time will be different.

Guinevere still feels a little odd but Arthur’s there by her side, resting beside her. “How are you feeling now my love?” he asks.

“Still strange,” she admits, “But I’m glad that you’re here with me,”

“Oh how I’ve missed you my Guinevere,” he whispers, gently stroking her cheek.

Guinevere laughs. “Miss me? I never left you. I’ve always been here,” she says, “Right here by your side, where I belong,”

“Yes of course,” he says, kissing her hands, “You’ve always been the love of my life,”

“I know,” she says and kisses him, “You’ve always been mine too,”

“Do you remember when we married?” Arthur asks her, “It was the best day of my life. I felt so humbled that you consented, to be my wife and my Queen,”

Guinevere smiles wistfully. “I do remember,” she says, “I remember the lights, floating on the water and exchanging vows with you, to love you always, ever faithful, ever yours. I know you fell in love me years ago but I really fell in love with you the day we married and I realized, I couldn’t love anyone else the way I love you. The way I still do and always will,”

“I feel the same way about you love,” he admits, “And in fact, it would make me very happy to experience that day with you again. Guinevere, my love, will you marry me again?”

“Arthur, we’re already married,”

“I know, but I want you to know, I want you to understand how much those vows still mean to me. After all these years, you’re still the one for me,”

Guinevere shrugs. “I know what I mean to you but if you wish to exchange vows again, then yes, we will,” she assures him, “I’ll marry you again,”

Arthur smiles and kisses her. “Then I’ll make the preparations at once,” he says excitedly.

“Wait Arthur?” she calls him, “I don’t feel well. Would you stay with me please?”

Arthur goes back to the bed and lays by her side, stroking her blond hair. “Of course,” he says and kisses her, “I’m here for whatever you need,”

“All I need is you,” she whispers and drifts off to sleep.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he says.

Guinevere smiles.

~~

Arthur stays with Guinevere for as long as he can and then slips from the bed and sees Merlin. He’s happy for the first time in a long time but there’s something still threatening his happiness.

Guinevere -- Emma -- she has Guinevere’s memories, her loving personality but there’s a part of her that’s still Emma, struggling to break free. That’s why she feels ill. There are two conflicting personalities and memories in her head.

“Merlin?” he calls, walking into his laboratory, “The magic isn’t working,”

“She loves you doesn’t she?” he counters, appearing out of nowhere.

“She is but Emma is still fighting to break free. What you did needs to be stronger so she’ll be mine completely,” he says, “Fix it before tomorrow evening,”

“What’s happening tomorrow evening?”

“Tomorrow afternoon, Guinevere and I will be exchanging wedding vows and by evening, well, that will be our wedding night,” he says, “There can be no traces of her former self, her former life, everything that makes Emma -- Emma. She isn’t Emma anymore. She’s Queen Guinevere, so make sure she stays that way,”

“Yes of course majesty. I’ll see what I can do,” he promises.

~~

Killian is confused at first why they are detouring to a farm instead of going directly to Camelot. Emma needs them but Liam explains to him on the way about Lancelot and Guinevere and if anyone knows a way in and out of Camelot quickly it is them.

They arrive at the farm and Guinevere seriously is not surprised to see them, letting them inside. "I see you found at least one of the bodies you were looking for," she says, referring to Killian. "Why are you here?"

"You and Lancelot were banished from Camelot. Do you know how we can sneak in and get out quickly?" Liam asks.

"We came all this way to ask how we can get in and get out of Camelot? We're wasting time Liam. Emma is in serious danger," Killian cries.

"If we don't have an exit plan, our rescue of Princess Emma will be a failure anyway," Liam tells him, "Patience brother,"

"We'll come with you then," Lancelot offers, "You'll stand at least a better chance of succeeding,"

Killian sighs. “That’s wonderful but we’re going to need a lot more than that in order to get back inside Camelot. We need magic. Apparently, once you leave, you can’t go back so unless you know a way to break such powerful magic, there is no way back in,” he reasons.

“Merlin is very powerful,” Guinevere remembers, “I don’t know of a magic in this land powerful enough to match his,”

“We do,” Red offers, “Rumplestiltskin,”

“I’ve heard of him,” Lancelot remembers, “Dark, strange imp with a penchant for collecting things of value and power,”

“Everyone needs a hobby,” Red muses.

~~

After a short rest, Guinevere is up and about, still complaining of headaches but they aren’t as severe anymore. She is however very hungry and Arthur orders a big meal for her in the throne room. They sit alone at the round table and Arthur watches her eat hungrily; probably because she -- Emma refused to eat earlier when he offered her lunch.

“How are you feeling now my dear?” he asks.

“Much better,” she admits, “The headaches don’t feel as strong as they were before. I guess I was just hungry,”

Arthur smiles. “I’m glad that you’re feeling better,” he says, “I’ve already made preparations for our wedding tomorrow. After you’re done here, you’ll be fitted for your wedding gown -- that is if you’re up to it. I have some other business to attend to,” he explains.

“My wedding gown, the same one?”

He shrugs. “You can ask the seamstress to make adjustments to it if you like. Tomorrow is as much about us joining together as it is for you my love. It’s a new beginning for the both of us really. You and I, we have a long history together, going back as far as we were children,”

She smiles. “I remember,”

“I always hoped that we could marry one day and share our lives together, make a family,” he suggests.

“I wouldn’t mind children,” Guinevere recalls, “Though I think you mostly prefer boys, a King needs male heirs,”

“In Camelot, everyone is equal. Boy or girl, he or she will take over one day from us and rule this realm,” Arthur continues, “He or she will be our legacy, a perfect combination of the both of us,”

Guinevere stands from her chair, goes over and hugs him from behind. She drapes her arms around his chest and kisses his right cheek. “Then I look forward to our second wedding night when we can finally conceive that perfect heir for the both of us,” she whispers, “and if we don’t succeed the first time, we’ll try again and again until we finally have our baby. Because nothing would make me happier than to carry our child my beloved,”

Arthur turns and stares at her. “You really are an amazing woman my dear,” he compliments and kisses her again, “My perfect and sweet Guinevere. I love you so much,”

Guinevere smiles at him fondly and kisses him breathlessly. “I love you too,” she says, “my one true love,”

~~

After lunch, Arthur makes sure that Guinevere sees the seamstress about her wedding gown for tomorrow. The seamstress is alarmed at first when Arthur refers to Emma as Guinevere but a stern look from the King and the woman happily helps her. Once he is sure they’re both occupied, he returns to Merlin to learn about his progress.

There can be no loose ends as far as Guinevere is concerned. If he is to wed her tomorrow and enjoy their wedding night together, then he has to make absolutely sure that Emma forgets everything about her former life.

But…

“I’m afraid to admit sire what you want isn’t as simple as it seems,” Merlin starts, “I’ve been researching how to make Emma forget about her life and there is no simple solution. There are potions, of course, to make her forget but there isn’t much I can do otherwise,”

“Then make the potions,” he demands, “There can be no problems tomorrow Merlin. Emma and I will be married, she’ll be Camelot’s new Queen and my wife. She’s even excited to give me heirs, something I’ve longed for since forever,”

“I understand majesty,” he says, and picks up a vile from a rack, “Give her this then. You can put it in her drink anytime tomorrow between the reception and when you consummate your marriage. It’ll ease her headaches and hopefully with time, help her forget who she used to be. You’ll have everything, everything you dreamed of,”

Merlin hands him the vial and Arthur looks at it. “You’ll still work on a more permanent solution?”

“Of course,” he promises.

“Work faster,” Arthur orders him, “I’m so close Merlin to having my happy ending. You saw it,”

“I did,” he remembers, “Emma will give you your happy ending and I’ll make sure that she does that for you,”

~~

Guinevere looks down at her wedding dress, a creamy off-white, with long sleeves, tight corset and long gown. The seamstress, her name is Lydia is so kind to her, taking notes about what adjustments need to be made to the dress.

“You’ll make a beautiful bride m’lady!” she boasts and examines her waistline again, “We’ll need to take this in a bit but I can handle, it. Are there any other adjustments you would like to make?”

Guinevere looks down at the skirt. “Do you think it can have feathers, white ones?” she asks, “Like a swan?”

“A bit extravagant, but I think we can manage it, perfect for a Queen m’lady,” Lydia compliments, “Anything else?”

“The sleeves? Are the sleeves necessary? I feel like the dress could do without them and lower the bust some more,” she suggests, “And the corset, don’t make it very tight either please,”

Lydia takes down the notes, measures where she needs to cut and then helps Guinevere out of the dress and back into her clothes. She tells her it would be good to have another fitting early tomorrow morning to make sure everything is to her liking.

Guinevere thanks her and leaves, humming softly to herself. She walks gracefully down the hallway, passing a couple of the knights along the way and then she stops suddenly and looks at one of them.

“M’lady, is there something you need?” he asks.

“What happened to my husband’s personal knights?” she inquires.

The knight hesitates a moment. “You mean Gawain, Galahad, Tristan and Sir Kay?” he continues, “They were arrested and taken to the dungeon, on the charge of treason,”

Guinevere frowns. “My husband’s most loyal knights charged with treason?” she wonders, “How strange. What constitutes such a charge?”

The knight shrugs. “I don’t know m’lady,” he says, “But rumor has it, they were going to kidnap you, my Queen,”

“Kidnap me?!” she cries and holds her head high, defiantly, “That’s outrageous. I wish to see them and hear them explain what they are charged with. I command you to take me to them immediately,”

“M’lady, I’m not sure that’s a good idea…”

“You would disobey an order from your Queen?” she counters, “I gave you a command and I expect you to obey it,”

“Yes m’lady,” he agrees.

~~

The Queen rarely ventures into the dungeon. It isn’t that it’s not the proper protocol; the dungeon has just never been a place for a lady to be. But lady Guinevere insisted that she see her King’s knights and speak to them directly about the charges against them. And she’s appalled when she finds them, all four chair chained in a row against a wall. And they’re equally surprised and happy to see her.

“Emma!” Kay cries, standing.

Guinevere looks at him wearily. “Emma?” she counters, “I am Lady Guinevere, your Queen and I came here to see about the charges against you,”

The chained knights stare at her in disbelief. Her manner, everything about her, all of it is like Guinevere, well before she betrayed the King anyway. She’s Guinevere, softer, more compassionate and understanding. The obedient wife before everything went wrong.

“Is there any chance you could help us m’lady?” Galahad asks.

“If I were here to do that, I would but that’s not why I’m here,” she starts, “I’ve known you four for as long as I can remember and you’ve always served the King and I faithfully, so you can imagine it’s very confusing to me that you’re all charged with treason,”

“Merlin really did a number on you,” Tristin observes, “You really don’t remember?”

She shrugs. “I don’t think I’ve forgotten anything,” she counters, “The guard here, sorry I didn’t catch your name ---,”

“Adrian,” he says.

“Adrian says that you were going to kidnap me,” she explains, “Which I find completely outrageous. Not that I couldn’t hold my own against your four, but kidnapping me? For what purpose?”

“We’re charged with kidnapping you?” Kaye asks incredulously, “Emma, we were saving you from the King. He was about to rape you!”

“Rape me?” she cries, “Why would he rape me? I’m his Queen. I love him,”

“He almost raped you," Gawain says finally, “Arthur isn’t your King, you’re not his Queen. You came to Camelot with another, a man you truly loved but Arthur separated you. I know. I was there when he arrested you,”

Guinevere steps towards Gawain. Adrian tries to stop her, but she tells him not to worry because she isn’t afraid and doesn't feel that she's in any danger. “I don’t remember any of this,” she says, “Who was this man?”

“His name is Killian Jones. The pair of you came to Camelot seeking sanctuary because you were afraid that your parents would never accept your relationship,” Gawain continues, “Your parents are Queen Snow White and King David of the Northern Kingdom. You are Princess Emma, their only child and you ran from your ball out of fear that you couldn’t be with the man you loved,”

“Emma,” Kay interrupts, “I know what we’re telling you seems incredible ---”

“Where is your evidence?!” she counters angrily, “You don’t have any! The only man I love is Arthur. I’m not from the Northern Kingdom. I’ve betrothed to Arthur since I was a young girl, true, I was not sure if I could marry him at first but I let go of those doubts and married him because I love him,”

“Implanted memories,” Kay says, “Done easily with magic, Merlin’s magic,”

“None of this makes sense to me!” Guinevere cries and then falters a bit, feeling those blasted headaches come back. Adrian helps, steady her.

“The Guinevere we remember isn’t at all like you,” Gawain continues, “She was taller for one, a brunette and had brown eyes, not green. Magic can confuse your memories but it can’t fake appearances. You are not our Queen Guinevere,”

Guinevere massages her forehead, trying to soothe her headache and once she feels it's gone, she looks at them sternly. “If you are guilty of attempting to kidnap me, then your punishment will be just. I was hoping that maybe the charge was false because I’ve always trusted you four with my life,” she says.

“If you were hoping the charge wasn’t true, then surely you must believe that there’s some truth to what we’re saying to you,” Kay says, “Emma, we know you don’t remember, but you have to continue fighting. You did it before,”

“There’s nothing to fight,” she says, “The reason why I was hoping the charge against you four was false was because I wanted you to be present at my wedding tomorrow,”

“Wedding?” Gawain cries, “To Arthur?”

“Yes,” she says, “The King wishes to marry me again, we’re renewing our vows. My own family can’t be here because this is such a last minute decision, but I thought you could give me away. I guess not now...Adrian, please take me back,”

“Yes m’lady,”

“Emma!” Kay calls after her, “Don’t marry Arthur. He’s not the one you’re supposed to be with,”

Guinevere stops, turns around and looks at him. “Of course he is,” she says, “I love him and I will marry him tomorrow. What tomorrow brings for the four of you, I don’t know but I pray that your punishment is swift and painless,”

“Emma! Emma!!” Kay shouts after her.

TBC


	21. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere tries to put the doubts out of her mind, but they keep banging into her subconscious, screaming for her to listen to them. The first and only time she fell in love was after she met Arthur. She wasn’t sure at first if she could love him but quickly found, he is the perfect partner for her.

The last time Guinevere experienced ‘cold feet’ it was before she was expected to marry Arthur. She was younger then, unsure if she could live up the expectations of not only being Arthur’s wife but a lady worthy of being a Queen.

Now, she is both a wife and a Queen and one day, she’ll also be a mother. There shouldn’t be any doubt in her mind that this is the life she is supposed to have.

_**But there is doubt.** _

She doesn’t doubt her love for Arthur because she knows in her heart how deeply she loves him, what she would sacrifice for him, but there’s also a part of her, she hates to admit that wonders about this past life that she barely remembers.

Was she in love with a different man before? If she was, how come she doesn't remember him now?

Guinevere tries to put the doubts out of her mind, but they keep banging into her subconscious, screaming for her to listen to them. The first and only time she fell in love was after she met Arthur. She wasn’t sure at first if she could love him but quickly found, he is the perfect partner for her.

Guinevere is Queen, Arthur’s Queen and she will marry him tomorrow or tonight. The time doesn’t really matter to her. They can still marry tomorrow in a grand ceremony, but she wants to marry Arthur tonight. There are other dresses in her wardrobe that don’t need to be adjusted which can be used as her wedding dress.

She seeks him out, finding him appropriately in the castle chapel and she runs to his side, kneeling before him and kissing him passionately. “Guinevere, sweetheart, what is it?” he asks

“Marry me tonight,” she says excitedly, “I know I said that we would marry tomorrow and we can still have that big ceremony if you desire, but I want to marry you tonight,”

“Tonight my love?” he asks incredulously.

She shrugs, raising an eyebrow, “The wedding itself is very short notice anyway,” she reasons, “And there is no reason for us to wait one more day. Marry me tonight. Please, Arthur, I love you, I want to be with you,”

“Alright,” he concedes, “We will exchange vows tonight. Meet me back here at 9,”

Guinevere smiles and kisses him again. “I love you,” she tells him again, rises and quickly leaves.

Arthur scratches the back of his neck and removes the vial Merlin gave him earlier. If they marry tonight, then he can use this sooner than expected. He summons one of the alter boys and asks him to wake the bishop immediately because he has a wedding to oversee.

~~

Guinevere rushes back to her room, looking frantically through her extensive wardrobe for anything that can suffice for a wedding dress. She isn’t looking for anything in specific, just something that’s perfect for her purpose.

Finally, she finds a creamy white, sleeveless gown and low bust with a hint of blue. She summons her maids and she tells him to rush as quickly as possible because she has a date to keep with the King.

~~

Reasoning with the bishop is a lot easier than Arthur expected. He is a bit stressed about the quickness of everything but agrees to marry him and his bride as soon as she is ready. The alter boys make most of the preparations, setting out the golden goblets he and Guinevere are supposed to drink out of and as soon as they’re done setting them up, Arthur goes to the altar and discreetly pours the elixir Merlin gave him into Guinevere’s cup and mixes it.

Merlin arrives soon after and he goes to Arthur. “What’s this chatter about a quick wedding?” he asks.

“Word travels fast,” Arthur muses. “Guinevere wants to marry tonight. We’ll still have the big ceremony tomorrow, but she wants to have a private wedding tonight. Will the potion you gave me still work?”

Merlin sighs. “It should,” he says, “Do you have any witnesses for this engagement tonight?”

“No,”

“Let me be one,” Merlin offers, “When is the ceremony supposed to start?”

“9,”

“I’ll be there then,” he promises and he bows, “Congratulations your majesty. You’re going to have your Queen and your happy ending,”

Arthur smiles proudly. “And two consummations it appears,” he says, “I’ll be enjoying every minute of both,”

~~

Lady Guinevere is nearly ready for her wedding. Her dress is perfect, her hair and makeup is beautiful, her vows aren’t ready because she didn’t have time to prepare them, but that’s alright. All that matters is that she’s ready. Her maid's help her with her veil and they escort her to the chapel where Arthur is waiting.

The moment he sees her in her wedding gown, it’s like a dream. She’s so elegant and beautiful and he couldn’t ask for a more stunning bride. It’s not 9 yet, but Guinevere takes the moment to be with her husband.

“You look, exquisite darling,” he says.

She smiles, leans over and whispers, “It’s all for you, my love,”

Merlin arrives early and greets them both, looking over Guinevere from head to toe. She really is the most charming bride, radiant. “Someone is early,” he teases, “Can’t wait to marry m’lady?”

“I love this man,” she assures him, “I don’t want to waste another moment waiting to marry him again...so where is the bishop?”

“I’ll check up on him,” Merlin promises.

“You look very ravishing my love,” he compliments her again, “I can’t tell you how happy it makes me that you want to go through with this tonight. What made you change your mind?”

Guinevere shrugs. “Why do I need a reason? I love you. I want to be with you,” she says, beckoning him closer, “And tonight, you can have me any way you desire,”

Arthur smiles and kisses her. “I love you,” he breaths.

“I know,”

~~

Merlin finds the bishop, gathers the altar boys and Arthur and Guinevere stand in place, holding hands. Arthur eyes Emma's goblet and smiles at his bride to be.

"Love, true love, is the most precious gift in all the realms. It's magical, it creates happiness and--" the bishop starts.

Merlin clears his throat, looking pointedly at him.

"It unites souls who are meant to be together for all time. Such is the case for our King Arthur and his devoted and loving Queen Guinevere. You two have been through so much together but through it all, your love comes out stronger every time and this renewal of vows reaffirm your true love you feel for each other. My King, do you have your vows ready?"

He smiles, staring lovingly at his bride. "Guinevere, my darling Guinevere, you've always been the love of my life. I think I love you even more now as I exchange these vows with you because...it's more than vows. It's a love pledge that we will always be united, in love, in this reign and forever. I love you and in exchange for your love, I give you my heart to love and cherish for as long as we both shall live,"

Guinevere smiles, blushes and glances quickly at the bishop and then to her King. "Love is a promise and I promise you, I will be your Queen, your devoted, loving wife and partner for as long as we live. I'm yours, my heart, this body, it all belongs to you to do as you will," she says, "so I ask you, take care of my love and I will take care of yours,"

Arthur and Guinevere look at the bishop and he smiles quaintly at them. "With the renewal of your wedding vows, the declaration of your love pledge to each other, I now pronounce you once again, husband and wife," he says, "Majesty, you may kiss your bride,"

Arthur's about to kiss Guinevere and then Merlin gestures to the goblet. "I think bishop that you forgot a tiny, important detail in the ceremony," he says, eyeing the cup.

The bishop looks at the goblet and he hands the one on the left to Guinevere and Arthur takes the other one.

"The water from these goblets represent your overflowing of love for each other," the bishop says.

"My love," Arthur cheers.

Guinevere smiles and drinks hers, all of it and then Arthur drinks his. Then Guinevere starts to feel a bit dizzy, a normal reaction to the potion but the dizziness wears off quickly and she's fine. She looks at Arthur.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too my wife," he says and kisses her.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is the one who will rape Emma. Now, as difficult as that chapter will be to read and I understand if there are people who would like to skip it altogether, I did write in a twist in the plot that will hopefully give CS 'shippers hope for a happy ending.


	22. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no teaser for this chapter. See chapter notes instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you missed it, Merlin did some shady magic stuff and gave Emma new memories (Ch20), the real Lady Guinevere's good memories so every time Arthur and Guinevere are mentioned in a scene together, Emma is Guinevere. She’s happy and in love with Arthur. The real Guinevere is with exiled with Lancelot. 
> 
> The following chapter, what Arthur is doing to Emma is rape because if Emma remembered who he is, she would not let him anywhere near her. But since she has Guinevere’s personality and her memories, she doesn’t have a reason to fight back against him because all that she remembers now is that she loves Arthur and he is her husband. Arthur is a selfish, arrogant, twisted and entitled bastard and feels after Emma agreed to a quick marriage, that he has won her finally. 
> 
> Or has he?

Arthur escorts his new bride to their honeymoon suite, kissing her teasingly along the way. Guinevere is carefree, playful, happy and honestly, Arthur couldn't be happier himself. Emma is finally his, she declared that she loved him multiple times since the change and aside from her headaches, Emma doesn't seem to resurface.

No, the woman with him now is Guinevere, his Guinevere before all the bad memories of their relationship, when he was the only man she loved. That's Emma now.

She smiles at him anxiously as he opens the suite door and they go inside. Emma stands there taking in the room and for a moment, there's a recognition in her eyes that all of this is familiar to her, but she brushes it away.

Arthur locks the door behind them, puts the key away and goes to her. He stares at her and she looks at him seriously as if finally realizing what's to come next.

"I seem to remember before the ceremony that you promised me that I could have you any way I desired," he says, "I want to look at you,"

Guinevere looks down at her gown and starts to unlace the corset. Arthur sits on the bed, watching her. There's no hesitation in her to give him what he wants, which means the potion Merlin gave him is working. Also thus far, she hasn't complained of headaches.

He watches with great interest as Emma removes the corset finally, showing him her breasts and then lowers her dress slowly, exposing her thighs and legs. Before she knows it, she's completely naked and feels subconscious a bit, trying to cover herself.

Arthur walks over to her, holding her trembling hands in his and stares intently into her eyes. "You're beautiful my wife," he says.

Guinevere gulps, a cold shiver runs down her spine standing this close to him in this manner. She has no idea why a part of her feels so uneasy, but that part of her is less resistant to fight.

"I please you?"

"Yes, of course, you do," he assures her, "You're my wife,"

Arthur's waited for this moment since he realized his deep feelings for Emma. Obviously, he had many thoughts on how this would go.

He lets go of her hands suddenly and backs her up against the bed and Guinevere lays down. She isn't sure what's to come next but doesn't ask any questions. The Queen simply stays quiet, trying to figure out what he's doing so she knows how to appropriately react.

Arthur lays on the bed next to her and runs his hand around her body, caressing her skin. Guinevere closes her eyes, her breathing becomes shallow. Arthur feels her skin, soft and pure, running from her breasts to her stomach and then finally to that bundle of nerves between her thighs.

He knows right away from touching her that she isn't a virgin; Killian Jones got there first but thankfully for him, Emma does not remember losing her virginity to Killian Jones. All she remembers is that the first time they married she lost it to him.

Arthur's annoyed by that and then lets it go, placing two fingers deep inside her. Guinevere arches her back and moans heavily.

"I love you," he says again, "I love you, sweetheart,"

Guinevere moans louder, feeling those two fingers penetrate her in swift motions.

"And I want you to do something for me, darling. Every time you feel close to ecstasy, I want you to say my name," he commands her, "And every time I hear you say my name, I'll stroke you a little harder. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she breaths.

Arthur strokes her slowly at first, watching her face as she slowly drifts into ecstasy; still not crying his name. But she is pleased and he strokes her a little faster, deeper. She gulps and starts moaning his name, "Arthur, Arthur..."

He smirks mischievously and goes a little deeper, eliciting writhing motions and more moans. "Arthur, Arthur..."

Arthur strokes her faster, feeling her wet cunt get thicker with cum and it spurns him on, faster, deeper, harder. She moans loudly, crying, "Arthur, Arthur, oh Arthur,"

First time with an "oh Arthur," he strokes her faster, adding a third finger and she begins to writhe more violently on the bed, her muscles beginning to contract and spasm. "Arthur," she cries, "Arthur!"

"Guinevere?" he asks, "Guinevere sweetheart?"

Arthur slips away his fingers and she moans, feeling the loss, opens her eyes and looks at him. He crawls over her body, kissing her, "I think it's time," he whispers.

Arthur stands, removes his shirt, his trousers and boots and crawls on top of Emma, not leaving much space between them.

Emma -- Guinevere looks at him, her cheeks flushed bright red as if this is her first time with him and Arthur swipes a curly blond strand from her face and kisses her cheek, rocking into her slowly. “I love you my Guinevere, I love you,” he says repeatedly, ministrations getting rougher and rougher as he continues.

Guinevere closes her eyes, feeling those hard motions dig into her and then something unexpected happens.

She has a vision or a dream of being in a different place with a different man.

_The room doesn’t look anything like the room she’s in with Arthur. She’s dressed up in an elegant light blue dress and there’s a man, he’s young, dark black hair, the most handsome and kindest smile and he has blue eyes, as blue as her ball gown._

_Ball gown?_

_“Let me guess, your first ball too?” she smiles teasingly._

_“Is it that obvious m'lady?” he counters._

_“Emma,” she says softly, “My name is Emma,”_

_He raises his gaze to hers and it lingers on her face, committing the name and face to memory. “That's very beautiful, Emma,” he breaths._

_“And what's your name sir?”_

_“Lieutenant Killian Jones at your service, lady Emma,”_

_The scene flashes forward, not much farther. Emma is with Killian, lost in ecstasy and unbridled passion as they make love to each other. The scene flashes again to their first dance and then to Emma asking him to run away with her._

Guinevere opens her eyes, her heart beating wildly, wondering if the vision was really a memory -- that maybe the Knights weren’t wrong about her after all. She was in love once with this man, this Killian Jones but something terrible happened to her and she forgot about him.

But that’s absurd! Arthur’s the only man she’s been with. She hasn’t loved anyone else.

Still, a part of her demands answers and she starts to panic, asking Arthur to stop what he’s doing.

Arthur slows his pace, studies her panicked face and then stops his ministrations altogether and looks at her.

“Guinevere, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asks.

She gulps looks at him and struggles to find the words to tell him what she just saw. She wants to say what she saw, but a voice tells her not to. “I’m sorry,” she replies, “I’m not feeling well. I need to rest,”

“Of course,” he says and kisses her brow, “Today has been, well, quite busy for you hasn’t it?” Arthur kisses her lips.

She kisses him back, feeling something different she didn’t quite feel before but doesn’t say anything about it.

He rests by her side, cuddling her body possessively close to his. He drifts off to sleep eventually but Guinevere can’t, more confused than ever about what’s real and what isn’t?

TBC


	23. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Killian was gorgeously handsome with those forget me not blue eyes.

Guinevere tries to get some sleep and to quit over analyzing whatever it was that she experienced but she can’t stop thinking about the flash. And the man Killian Jones, he was the man Arthur’s Knights said she’s originally in love with.

She -- if that was her in the vision -- certainly seemed to be very much in love with him, so much that she ran away with him. But running away on a whim with a man she just met doesn’t sound like her at all.

But Killian was gorgeously handsome with his forget me not blue eyes.

Guinevere shakes her head, glances over at Arthur, pulls back the blankets on her side and gets up, looking for a robe. She finds a loose blue one and covers herself, opting to sit by the lone window in the room, overlooking Camelot.

It was only a dream Gwen, she tells herself. It means nothing. He -- Killian doesn’t mean anything to her. Still, she can’t ignore the vivid, intense feelings she -- or her felt for this man.

Sounds like true love, love at first sight.

Guinevere glances back at Arthur. He tosses, senses her not there and wakes nervously. Guinevere smiles and comes back over to the bed, sitting beside him.

“You’re awake,” he observes, “Are you still not feeling well?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she says, “I hope you aren’t disappointed about earlier?”

Arthur sits up, touches her hand and kisses it, smiling kindly. “I’m not disappointed my love,” he assures her, “I love you and I want things to be right between us. If there’s something that makes you feel uncomfortable, I’d hope that you would tell me,”

Guinevere hesitates a moment and then smiles. “You are so kind and understanding, so perfect,” she compliments, kissing him, “You don’t have to assure me every time of your love for me but you do,”

“I want to make sure you know how much you mean to me,” he tells her, “Love is precious Guinevere and you are so precious to me; I don’t want you to forget that,”

Guinevere remembers the memory flash, how much Emma felt so intensely for Killian and then she remembers, how much she once felt for Arthur. Still tries to at least feel for him now.

She looks at Arthur and then slowly slides off the thin robe covering her body and slides into bed next to him. She embraces her hands around his scruffy face, then slowly positions herself on top of him. Arthur sighs contentedly, closing his eyes upon contact as Guinevere aligns herself with him and moves swiftly in circular motions.

Guinevere closes her eyes, forcing herself to feel what she should be feeling but she can’t bring herself too. She is aroused, she knows she is and Arthur is definitely aroused but there’s a voice in her head, crying at her to stop what she’s doing because she’s with the wrong man.

It’s not the wrong man, she tells herself.

Guinevere pushes harder, deeper, the same hurried motions Arthur started with her earlier. But all the frenzy, the passion, only makes her think more about what she saw in her vision.

~~

Once they have Rumpelstiltskin, everything else should be easy.

In theory, anyway.

Things are never quite so easy when it comes to the Dark One but at least Killian, Red, and Liam will have a chance at succeeding. Liam finds Killian alone, silently wondering though if it is too late to save Emma from Arthur. He has no idea what happened to her after Arthur kicked him out of his realm. He doesn’t know what she’s been through. For all Killian knows, Emma is Arthur’s Queen as he so desired.

“Little brother?” Liam asks.

“We could be too late Liam,” Killian realizes, “Arthur was incredibly smart when it came to getting rid of me. He made sure Emma was occupied and he separated us, taking me far into the forest just before the boundary of his realm. No witnesses, no one to stop him. He mine as well have won and Emma is his now,”

Liam sighs, shaking his head. “I don’t think so,” he says, “Emma, she’s a Princess but she belongs with you brother. You’re the one she’s supposed to be with, not Arthur,”

“It was a chance meeting Liam,” Killian recalls, “Emma could have stumbled into any other room in his castle and met someone else,”

“But she met you. You fell in love with each other, you ran away together, you’ve both been through hell together,”

Killian frowns. “But what if it isn’t enough still? Say we succeed and rescue her, we go home, back to her kingdom and face her parents, that will be an even bigger problem to deal with than whatever mind games Arthur has her under right now,”

“Then you’ll face her parents together, united in love,” he reasons, “I know you barely know Queen Snow White and King David, but from what I understand of them, they’re very compassionate and understanding people. I don’t know why Emma was so afraid of them,”

Killian chuckles. “To be fair, I think she was more afraid of her mother’s disapproval than her father’s,”

“I don’t believe in magic much brother but I do believe in something called true love,” Liam offers him, “And true love always finds a way. You and Emma will find each other, we will be successful and you will have that chance to be together,”

“You’re awfully optimistic about all of this,” Killian observes.

Liam sighs, glancing at Red as she talks to Guinevere and Lancelot. “Maybe it’s because I’m starting to realize that there’s more to life than duty and glory. That love is unexpected and it isn’t always perfect but it is worth everything,”

“That’s a surprise. Hearing my brother speak of love as being more important than duty and glory,” Killian teases.

Liam laughs, looking at Red again and then Killian glances back at the wolf huntress. “Are you in love with her?” Killian asks, referring to Red.

“I don’t know. There is an attraction there, I suppose that’s where it always starts,” he reasons, “but it makes me sad to think when all of this over, we probably won’t see each other again,”

“Why?”

“Because...we don't have an excuse to see each other,” Liam continues, “But I won’t ever forget her,”

“Hey Liam,” Killian says and his brother looks at him, “If you want to be with her and Red wants to be with you, then you shouldn’t make excuses not to be together. Love is too precious to let it slip through your fingers like that,”

Before Liam can say anything further, Guinevere, Lancelot and Red come over. Red smiles at Liam and then to Killian. “So I talked to Guinevere and Lancelot about how to best get out of the castle. There’s a tunnel, not surprisingly, that leads out from the kitchen to the surrounding village,” she explains.

“Perfect. We have our exit plan,” Liam says, “Now, all we need is a way to get inside, which I assume since Camelot is protected by magic, won’t be an easy task,”

“Rumplestiltskin should be able to help there,” Red says, “He did say he wouldn’t get involved until he knew where we were going and now we do, to Camelot,”

“Then we should leave as soon as possible for the Dark Castle,” Liam says.

“You’ll go to the Dark Castle. I’m going back to Camelot to save Emma,” Killian says.

“On your own Killian? That’s a bloody mistake,” Liam counters, "We're doing this together brother,"

tbc


	24. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But why then, does she feel like everything is a disaster and she’s falling apart?

Guinevere wakes early again long before her husband. She writes a note that she’s gone to see Lydia about the alterations to her wedding dress and she’ll meet him later, pending there’s time before the official wedding ceremony.

In reality, though, against her better judgement, Guinevere returns to the dungeon alone. She hesitates at first at the top of the stairs, debating if she should really do this. The Queen inhales and walks carefully down the stairs and stands in front of the Knights. All four are sleeping, unaware that she’s there.

She looks around for something to wake them up and finds appropriately, a pail of water. This will not be pleasant but it needs to be done. Guinevere picks up the pail, counts to three and splashes the water onto the men, waking them suddenly.

“Bloody hell!” Gawain growls while the other three men moan and curse the gods above.

“I’m sorry,” Guinevere says and they look at her through blurred vision.

“Emma, you’re back!” Kay says excitedly, “You’ve come to release us,”

Guinevere sighs putting the pail of water down and holds her hands together, fidgeting. “No,” she says simply, “I haven’t come to do that,”

“Then why are you, here again, m’lady?” Tristan asks.

She doesn’t quite know what to say about that either. This morning when she woke up, she had a clear idea about what she wanted to accomplish before the wedding ceremony later that afternoon. But now that she’s there in the dungeon, she isn’t sure.

“Emma,” Gawain asks, “It’s okay. You can trust us,”

“I’m not Emma,” she says, fluttering her eyelashes, “And I’m not Guinevere. I don’t know who I am and it scares me. Last night, I married Arthur in a private ceremony,”

“Emma no,” Gawain cries, “You’re supposed to be with Killian,”

“But you remember something,” Kay continues, “Merlin’s magic is weakening. You’re remembering,”

Guinevere shrugs and starts crying. “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s real and what isn’t. It is the strangest feeling having these two conflicting personalities in your head; it’s difficult to say which is yours and which isn’t,”

“And you still married Arthur,” Galahad adds, “even though you’re starting to remember,”

“I don’t know if I am,” she says hurriedly, “All I know is that...there are things about all of this that still doesn’t make sense to me,”

“What doesn’t make sense to you Emma?” Gawain asks.

“If -- theoretically speaking -- if I did love someone else before and I was someone else before, what happened? How come I lost it all?” she cries, “I’m not saying that I remember because I still don’t know if I am but I feel like there’s this big hole in my heart and it aches for someone I don’t remember loving in the first place,”

“Arthur and Merlin did that to you because they’re greedy, well, Arthur more than Merlin,” Kay says in retrospect, “You were a Princess and a fighter, Emma. You were defiant towards Arthur from the minute he separated you from your Killian. He knew as long as you loved Killian, you would never love him so he had Merlin take your memories and replace them with Guinevere’s,”

Guinevere wipes her eyes, “And Merlin did this using magic?” she asks.

“Yes,” Kay admits, “And it pains me to say this but we failed you miserably, Emma. We were split in the beginning about how to best to help you and then when we did save you, we failed to protect you. You were an innocent and we failed you,”

“Emma,” Gawain continues, “I think you are remembering but you’re scared to understand what remembering means for you now,”

She shrugs. “I’m not sure if I’m remembering…” she says, “I should go. I have an appointment with Lydia about my wedding dress alterations,”

~~

Guinevere arrives early for her appointment with Lydia. The poor woman fell asleep, her adjustment notes in her hands and Guinevere’s wedding dress, tailored perfectly to her specifications on display. She starts to examine the dress more closely and Lydia starts to wake up. She stands to attention once she sees her and Guinevere smiles at her kindly.

“You did a magnificent job,” the Queen compliments, “It’s beautiful,”

“Would milady like to try it on now?” she asks.

Lydia puts down her notes, walks over to the dress and removes it from the display. Guinevere starts removing her clothes and Lydia helps drape the wedding gown on her and she turns her towards the mirror. “Now that is very beautiful my Queen. You look ravishing, the King is a lucky man to have you in his life,”

“Lydia, can you also help me with my hair and my make-up?” she asks.

“Of course m’lady, I would be honored,” Lydia exclaims, searching through her personal stash of makeup for something that will fit the Queen’s skin tone.

“Lydia, how long have you known the King?” Guinevere finds herself asking.

The woman shrugs. “Awhile. I fix all his clothes and yours too, of course,” she covers.

“What do you remember of me when I first came to Camelot?”

“You were...you are, a lady, graceful, elegant, kind, compassionate, fierce,” Lydia recalls, “You’re still all of those things my Queen,”

Guinevere smiles solemnly to herself. “I don’t feel fierce. I don’t feel like a strong Queen. I feel lost,” she says.

“You’re scared about your wedding. Everyone gets cold feet m’lady,” Lydia offers.

The Queen turns and looks at her seriously. “I think we both know that this is more than cold feet,” she says.

“Maybe,” Lydia continues hesitantly, “but I also see the way the King dotes on you. Any woman would be lucky to marry a King. I know it isn’t easy sometimes but love finds a way, m’lady, it always does,”

~~

After her wedding dress fitting, Queen Guinevere escapes to her private quarters and asks the handmaidens to prepare a bath for her. There’s still a lot of time before the ceremony. Since the moment she woke that morning, Guinevere’s tried everything to convince herself that where she is now, a Queen about to remarry her husband for the second time, a husband she loves very much.

But why then, does she feel like everything is a disaster and she’s falling apart?

It all started last night when she had that vision or whatever it was. Ever since then, the Queen’s had this sinking feeling that she’s about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She isn’t sure who she is or if she’s with the man she’s supposed to be with. Everything is turned upside down and Guinevere feels helpless about it all.

Is she Guinevere or is she Emma? If she was Emma, if she did love this man, this Killian Jones, how come she’s not with him now? What happened to her life that she can’t remember him?

“Guinevere?”

Guinevere sits up in the tub, fixes her hair to one side, splashes water on her face and calls back, “Yes?”

“It’s Arthur,” he says, “May I see you?”

Guinevere looks down at her current state, naked and in the bathtub but not in her wedding dress, which if she was, she would have to turn him away because it’s bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony. “You may,” she says, clearing her throat.

Arthur comes in, stops and stares at her, all naked and enjoying a bath. “How did the fitting go this morning?” he asks.

“Very well. Lydia did a magnificent job with the dress. It’s very beautiful,” she says and looks at him, “I should continue getting ready. I’m meeting Lydia again later,”

“Right,” he says, comes over and kneels behind her. Arthur touches her shoulders and Guinevere tenses up. “There ceremony is only about formalities, you know that right?”

“I do,” she says.

Arthur smiles, his hands drifting from her shoulders to her breasts and Guinevere has an ill feeling in her stomach she can’t explain. “I look forward to our third wedding night, having you again,” he continues, “I promise it will be most pleasurable my dear,”

Guinevere struggles to smile. “I should finish getting ready then,” she reasons.

“Of course,” Arthur says, pulling his hands from massaging her breasts.

She turns and looks at him.

“I’ll see you later my love,” he says, kisses, stands and leaves her alone.

Guinevere smiles at him and then touches her lips, feeling that kiss and that twisted feeling in her stomach that this isn’t right comes back. His kiss isn’t right, he isn’t the right one.

TBC

 


	25. Dealing with the Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have an exit strategy do you?” he counters, “You think you can crawl through a tunnel and get out that easily. Amateurs. The magic that protects Camelot from the outside world isn’t that easily penetrated. You’ll need magic to get in, magic to get out. But that’s why you sought out my services, so you can make your grand entrance,”

It took them all night but Red, Liam, Killian, Lancelot and the Lady Guinevere make it to the Dark One’s castle.

Killian studies all the strange objects as he walks with the others to the main dining room. He doesn’t know much about the Dark One but he has a rather strange habit of collecting peculiar things. They arrive in the main hall and Liam sets down the magical compass on the table.

“Dark One,” he calls, “We need your help once again,”

There’s no one there as far as they can tell and then they hear a joker's laugh behind them and there he is, Rumplestiltskin, sitting on a chair and legs perched on top the dining table. “You know where you’re going now,” he observes.

“We do,” Red says, “We need to get to Camelot but there’s a problem. It’s cloaked by magic. We need a way in, getting out shouldn’t be a problem,”

“You have an exit strategy do you?” he counters, “You think you can crawl through a tunnel and get out that easily. Amateurs. The magic that protects Camelot from the outside world isn’t that easily penetrated. You’ll need magic to get in, magic to get out. But that’s why you sought out my services, so you can make your grand entrance,”

Killian looks at his brother and then to the imp. “Essentially yes,” he agrees, “Will you help us again?”

Rumple stands up, paces around the group and looks at Guinevere and Lancelot. He knows who they are but doesn’t say anything. “I’ll help you,” he concedes, “but we must leave now if you’re going to succeed. Tick tock, dearies, the princesses’ time is running out,”

“We have horses,” Red says.

Rumple rolls his eyes. “Like I said before: amateurs,” he says, waves his hands and poofs them.

When the purple smoke clears, they’re inside Camelot but not in the location all of them would have liked.

"The dungeon? You sent us to the dungeon?!" Killian cries, "How is being trapped in the dungeon supposed to help us save Emma?"

"Excuse me," Gawain interrupts and Killian turns and regards him, "I think he meant for you to save us,"

Rumple laughs. "Right and you can help them escape while you're here," he says and starts to disappear.

"No wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Killian asks pointedly.

Rumple examines their clothes, waves his hands and poofs them, especially Killian new princely clothes. "There, now you're ready for your big moment with the Princess. I really must be going. There's --- other more important magical business I need to take care of. Good luck!"

"No, wait!" Killian cries.

But Rumple poofs away and Red sighs, annoyed. She looks down at her clothes and notes she's wearing a red gown and Liam's dressed to attend a ball as well.

"How is being dressed ready to go to a ball going to help us save Emma?" Red says, "That is if we can make it out of here to attend one,"

Killian finds a key and sets free the Knights. Gawain thanks him. "I think he meant for us to do reconnaissance first," he says, "Sir Gawain, these are Sir Kay, Tristan and Galahad. You know Emma I take it?"

"We can skip the pleasantries for later," Killian says, "We need to find a way out of here,"

"I still don't understand the fancy clothes," Red says.

"Princess Emma is marrying Arthur tonight, for the second time," Gawain says, looking at Killian, "They had a private ceremony last night. Tonight is well, for show,"

Killian looks at him disbelief. "No, Emma would never consent to that! She would fight him first before agreeing to marry him," he says.

"She did fight him but she lost," Kay says sadly, "We tried to rescue her Killian but we failed and Merlin did something to her. She doesn't remember who she is,"

"It's alright brother," Liam assures him, "We'll save her. You'll save her,"

Then, Liam looks around the dungeon for anything that can help them escape. He spots a parchment sitting on the ground and picks it up. Killian comes over to his brother. The parchment is from the Dark One.

It reads:

_I'm a strong believer in true love and what it creates...I left the dungeon door open for you. Princess Emma and King Arthur's wedding will be starting soon so you better hurry._

_Rumplestiltskin_

Liam and Killian look at each other. The dungeon door is open. They head towards the door to check it out and Gawain walks towards Guinevere and Lancelot. "M'lady Guinevere," he greets her, "Lancelot,"

Guinevere looks at him. "Sir Gawain," she says, "It feels odd to be back here but I guess it was always inevitable that I return,"

"I'm actually surprised that you came back," he admits.

"Me too but it didn't feel right to let someone else suffer for my crime," she reasons.

Gawain looks at her surprisingly, shocked to hear Guinevere so repentant. He remembers that she was before Arthur banished both her and Lancelot, but to hear her still feeling guilty, life never moved on her, gives him a different opinion of the former Queen.

Killian and Liam come back.

"That imp really left the dungeon door open," he says, "I’ll go after Emma,”

“Wait, Killian, she doesn’t remember you,” Liam reminds him.

“She doesn’t remember any of us Liam,” Killian says, “But that doesn’t mean that she’s still not in there. I can reach her, I know I can. You and Red attend -- the Queen’s wedding reception. I’ll look for Emma,”

“I’ll come with you,” Guinevere volunteers.

“You’re just full of surprises,” Gawain remarks, referring to Guinevere.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea m'lady. I find Emma, she'll be with Arthur and..." Killian starts.

"I know but I'm as much to blame for what happened to her as Arthur. Emma's suffering because of me, because of what I did to Arthur. I was disloyal and now Emma’s paying the price for that. I’m coming with,”

“As m’lady wishes,” he says.

“Sir Kay and I will come with you. We owe it to Emma," Gawain adds.

~~

It isn’t difficult for Rumple to find his way to Merlin’s laboratory. The moment the imp arrived in Camelot he sensed the old man’s presence but there is something different about him and Rumple being Rumple feels the need to investigate.

Merlin is, after all, the second most powerful sorcerer in the land and therefore, a strong rival of his and Rumple is anything but considerate of his magical rivals. He's the only one Rumple has gone up against and lived to tell the tale and that earned him some of Rumple’s respect. A very tiny bit.

Rumple looks curiously through the old wizard’s potions, vials for different things and what not, simple magic as Rumple would say. Nothing very powerful but in the hands of an adept sorcerer, very deadly and that’s what brings him to Merlin’s laboratory.

He knows Merlin's powerful but not powerful enough to alter someone’s memories -- only a truly gifted and talented witch can do that. One born with the touch with magic already flowing through her veins. There aren’t many witches like that.

“You always were too curious for your own good Rumple,” Merlin says, finally making an appearance, “I was not expecting this visit,”

Rumple snickers and looks him over. “Still making potions Merlin,” he teases and claps his hands, “So tell me, how did you do it?”

Merlin shrugs. “Do what Rumple?” he counters.

“Alter the Princess’ memories, something far too advanced a magic trick, even for you. So how did you do it?” Rumple asks again.

“I did,” he says simply, “It wasn’t difficult,”

“You almost got it right. The only thing you missed was a simple glamor curse, to complete the facade,” Rumple continues, “But that’s alright. Your magic will be broken soon enough and then you can go back to peddling potions that barely work and pray Arthur punishes you painlessly for failing him,”

Merlin smirks and crosses his arms. “You never thought highly of me did you Rumplestiltskin? Always thought my powers were beneath you and there was no one else more powerful than you,”

“You are beneath me and I am more powerful than you,” he counters angrily, studying him curiously. “It must be difficult for you trying to hide behind that facade of yours. It takes up so much energy to maintain a glamour spell for this long,”

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Rumple smirks. "Of course, you do dearie," he teases, "Your secrets are yours but I know the real Merlin. We go way back and you were never powerful enough to pull off a glamour spell for this long and give someone false memories. Using that much magic by itself is dangerous and costly,"

"What's your point Dark One?"

Rumple walks towards him, getting all up in his face. "My point dearie is that you're not Merlin," he says finally, "So what happened to the real Merlin and why are you taking his place?"

Merlin starts laughing. "That's one wild accusation there. You never could stand that I was more powerful than you," he reasons.

"Oh come on dearie! It's only me. You can stop hiding,"

"I don't have time for this. Arthur is getting married," Merlin retorts, "Go away Dark One,"

Rumple smirks. "You really think you can continue hiding and no one will tell the difference,"

"I'm not amused anymore," Merlin retorts, "I gave you one warning. Don't make me use magic on you,"

"Bring it, Merlin," he challenges.

Merlin stares back harshly at him and for a second, considers giving into a magical duel to prove who is more powerful and then backs down. “I seriously don’t have time for this. I won’t stoop to your level,” he says, walking out on him.

Rumple stands there dumbfounded and… “That’s more than disappointing,” he retorts and poofs himself out of there as well.

TBC

 


	26. Saving Emma

Guinevere’s dressed all in white, swan feathers and all, waiting for Merlin to show up to escort her down the aisle. Her father would have if he could but this formal wedding was so last minute that he could not possibly make the trip in time. Or at least that’s what Guinevere tells herself.

The other reality could be that her father, her _real_ father has no idea that she’s getting married, her mother too and that’s why neither of them could be there.

Guinevere looks anxiously at herself, wondering if this is the really the right thing to do. She didn’t have cold feet yesterday -- that was lie -- she doubted herself as well as her sanity but didn’t have the courage to call off her impromptu wedding because she needed to prove to herself that everything she had been feeling was wrong.

But now everything feels wrong all over again, only much worse than before.

If there were ever a time to run, now would be it but Merlin quickly walks up to her, smiling. He stops short, looking her over. “My Queen, you look stunning,” he compliments and offers her his arm.

Guinevere smiles at him thankfully, looks down at his arm, hesitates for a moment and then takes it. The footmen open the chapel doors and Guinevere inhales deeply, staring ahead at Arthur waiting for her at the alter. The chapel has more people, well, nobles curious to witness the King and his Queen's wedding.

Guinevere and Merlin start walking and she doesn’t notice it at first but as she walks down the aisle, there’s nobles whispering to each other and looking at her oddly; as if there’s a secret that she’s not aware of. She tries to ignore their whispered comments and stares but it’s difficult not to. She looks ahead to Arthur, waiting patiently for her and she ignores the looks.

Arthur reaches out for her hand and she takes it as Merlin stands to the King’s side.

“Here we are again my love,” Arthur says, “You look beautiful,”

Guinevere smiles and blushes, overwhelmed by it all. The bishop who married them last night is there to officiate their second wedding. “Honored friends, people of Camelot, welcome to the wedding of our wise King Arthur and his bride, Queen Guinevere,” the bishop starts, turning to Guinevere, “Ladies first your highness, I know I married you last night but do you have any new thoughts about your marriage my Queen?”

She looks at Arthur, he smiles kindly at her and for a second, she remembers Killian Jones. She -- Emma loved him very much that she was willing to sacrifice her good life to be with him.

But she's not Emma.

"My Queen?" The bishop asks again.

"I.." she croaks, "I don't know what much else I can say this afternoon that I didn't say last night. But, I know whom I'm marrying and I know you King Arthur. You're a good, generous man and I love you and I'm honored to call myself your wife -- again,"

He chuckles. "Oh my dear sweet Guinevere," he sighs, "I'm honored to call myself your husband and partner. I'll love you until the end of my days because you are truly the only love of my life. My world is not complete without you in it, you're my shining star on a hill and the heart and soul of Camelot,"

The bishops smiles at them both and picks up a long ribbon on the altar and drapes it on their hands. "This ribbon is symbolizes the strength of your bond with each other. The love that flows through these ribbons is eternal and may it never be broken for as long as you both shall live," he says, "Arthur tie this half on your Queen's wrist and my Queen, do the same with your husband,"

"People of Camelot, welcome once again your King and your Queen!"

Arthur raises his wife's hand triumphantly as most of the chapel applauds them. "We should skip the reception my love," he says to her.

"Because?"

"I'm hungry for something else," he says simply, "I want to be with you,"

"I don't think it's right that we ignore our guests at the reception. We should at least make an appearance and maybe while we are there, we can steal some chocolate?" she asks.

Arthur smiles. "We can make an appearance at the reception," he concedes, "For a brief time to collect your dessert and then to bed. I want make love to you all night,"

Guinevere smiles uneasily. "If that is your wish m'lord,"

"I want us to conceive an heir," he reasons.

"Yes m'lord,"

~~

Red waits anxiously with Liam at the wedding reception. The ceremony should have finished and Arthur and Emma should be arriving now. Red and Liam really don’t have a plan for what to do once Emma arrives but if they can keep her preoccupied enough until Killian gets there, then they will have done their part.

Liam clears his throat suddenly and Red looks at him. “You should relax. This is a wedding reception,” he reminds her, “You’re going to arouse suspicion that we are actually not supposed to be here,”

“Neither is Emma,” she retorts and sighs, “Sorry but she isn’t,”

Liam removes his hand from his back and gently takes hold of hers. “Then how about while we wait we have a little dance?” he offers.

“You can’t be serious?” she laughs, “We’re supposed to be watching for Emma and I’m not going to let you side track us once again,”

“Now whose duty bound?” Liam counters and takes hold of her other hand and puts it around his waist. “She’ll be here and when she gets here, we’ll steal her away from Arthur but until then, a short dance won’t hurt anything. We are after all splendidly dressed and I know I haven’t said so but you look quite amazing in that red dress and it would be a shame to let this moment go to waste,”

Red blushes red and she relaxes, swaying slowly with him on the dance floor. “You really are a charmer Captain, you and your brother apparently,” she teases.

He grins at her. “I think we both know how to appreciate beautiful and strong women when we see them,” he reasons.

“You really surprise me. I could hurt you,” she says.

“You can’t and you wouldn’t,”

Red raises an eyebrow as he gives her a twirl. “Really? How do you know that?” she asks.

“Because,” he says, transitioning from that twirl into a dip, taking her by surprise, “I trust you and I know you feel the same way about me as I do you,”

“And how do I feel about you?” she queries.

Liam kisses her deeply, holding her head for support and Red growls a little in his mouth. He laughs and pulls back, nuzzling his nose with hers. “You see,” he breaths, “Your animal instincts say you do,”

Red rolls her eyes and glances once again at the entrance and she notices a couple walking towards the hall. “Liam,” she says and he turns, seeing Emma and Arthur entering the hall.

Emma smiles at the crowd and Arthur stands proudly, holding their joined hands in the air. “Friends, I’m afraid we can only be with you a short time,” he announces and looks at Emma, “The Queen and I have more pressing intimate matters planned this evening,”

Arthur unties the wedding knot, kisses Emma’s cheek and lets her thanks the well wishers. Red and Liam stop dancing with each other and get in line. Arthur’s way behind Emma as she finally comes upon Red and Liam.

“Congratulations your highness on your wedding,” Red says.

“Thank you,” she says curtly and is about to move on but Liam stops her. “Excuse me sir?”

Liam sighs. “Emma,” he says frankly and she looks at him. “You have to come with us. Arthur is a dangerous man and besides which, he’s not the one you’re supposed to be with. You’re in love with my brother,”

Guinevere glances back at Arthur and then to the stranger, shrugging her hand away from him. She doesn’t quite know what to say.

Red studies her curiously. “You’re starting to remember," she realizes.

“No!” she cries, “I don’t know you are and I don’t know who your brother is. Now if you excuse me, I have other guests to attend to,”

“Why are you being so bloody stubborn?”

“I’m not. I’m just me,” she says before moving down the line of well wishers and eventually catches up with Arthur who whispers something to her that makes her pleased.

Liam shakes his head. “I don’t understand. If she’s starting to remember who she is, why is she still with Arthur?”

“Because she’s scared,” Red sighs, observing Emma and Arthur leave as Killian, Guinevere, Kay and Gawain arrive.

Killian stops, watching Emma with Arthur and she looks up briefly, stares at him and then looks away, clinging to Arthur. Red and Liam head towards them and they all leave the hall together, following the King and Queen back to their honeymoon suite.

~~

Arthur and Guinevere reach the honeymoon suite first. Guinevere stares at the King size bed, has that ill feeling again in her stomach that she can’t explain and before she knows it, Arthur’s arms are wrapped around her from behind.

He smells her hair and kisses her neck. “Lydia did a wonderful job with your wedding dress my dear,” he says, one hand reaching down between the feathers of her skirt, to her thigh. Guinevere shies away from and he looks at her.

“I think maybe I should slip into something else more comfortable than this,” she manages.

“I don’t think you need to,” he says, “I like you as you are. You know what I remember about last night that I truly enjoyed?”

She nods.

He kisses her forehead and turns her body around so her back is to him again. “The way you said my name,” he breaths, “It was like a song or a prayer from your lips,” Arthur lets down her hair, watching those golden locks cover her shoulders. “I meant what I said when I wanted to make love you all night. I hope you feel the same way about me love. Say that you do,”

Guinevere feels an eerie chill run down her spine. “What happened to my chocolate?” she asks suddenly.

“It’s on its way from the kitchen,” he promises her. Arthur reaches between her thighs, feeling her tight center and gently strokes it. Guinevere tenses at his touch. “I love you so much,” he breathes into her hair.

“How do you love me?” she counters.

He laughs, kissing her cheek. “You mean everything to me, my happiness, my life, everything. All of it is yours, including my heart,” he says.

Arthur turns her around and backs her against the bed. He crawls on top of her, leaving little space between them.

Guinevere suddenly feels as if she can’t breath. Her hands are shaking and she knows, for the first time, that this isn’t right. This isn’t where she should be. She shouldn’t be with him but it’s too late now.

~~

Killian, Guinevere, Red, Liam, Kay and Gawain find the honeymoon suite. Killian listens to the door and hears moans; it’s difficult for him to decipher if Emma is really enjoying herself or if she’s in pain.

Then Killian hears Emma's quiet sobbing. He looks at the others, they draw their swords, the ones they stole from a couple of guards on the way to the suite. Killian checks the lock on the doors; it’s not locked which is sloppy on Arthur’s part but he probably figured, no one would dare interrupt this night.

They burst into the room, Guinevere screams, seeing them and Arthur looks back at the intruders angrily. Killian and Liam move closer to the bed, drawing their swords and pointing them at Arthur’s throat. Gawain and Kay do the same.

The Queen scrambles for the blanket and looks at them all horrified.

“It’s over Arthur. Your mind games are over. It’s time to release Emma,” Killian says.

She looks at him oddly and then to Arthur, who starts laughing. “You think I can release her? Merlin’s magic is strong. She doesn’t remember anything about her former life, not you and certainly not what you were to each other. So I’d say you were the one who lost,” he taunts.

“Emma,” Killian starts, putting away his sword and gives her his hand, “Emma, come with me. We can get away from this place like we did before. I love you,”

She’s shaking, still in shock over everything that’s happened.

"Emma, Merlin’s magic did this you. Arthur is not your husband. He never was but he made you believe that you were married,” Killian continues.

“But we married. Twice,” she cries, “I don’t know who you all are but I belong here,”

“No Emma. That’s Merlin’s magic talking; not you,” Kay says, “You know in your heart that none of this is right. Trust your instincts, trust Killian and the love he has for you, which is more pure and innocent than what Arthur feels for you,”

“Guinevere I love you. You know that,” he says.

The real Guinevere goes to Emma and looks back angrily at her ex-husband. “You call this real love, Arthur? The way you separated this poor girl from her true love, held her against her will and when she didn’t return your love, you manipulated her memories using magic. That’s not love. That’s obsession. You ruined her, look at her! Take a good hard look at what you let Merlin’s magic do to her. She’s horrified, confused and doesn’t know what’s real and what isn’t,” Guinevere snaps at him.

“Real love is true and unselfish, I know that now,” she shouts at him, “I felt sorry for what I did to you because my selfishness made you into this person but I don’t feel that way anymore. I hurt you badly and I’m sorry for that but what I did to you doesn’t give you the right to do what you did to Emma,”

Arthur stares blankly at the woman beside Emma. “Guinevere,” he realizes, “You came back but how? I exiled you,”

“It doesn’t matter how I was able to come back to Camelot,” she spats, “But you need to undo what you did to Emma,”

“I can’t,”

“You can’t or you refuse to release her,” Gawain says.

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it all of you!” Guinevere shouts, crying.

Killian sits beside Emma and she backs away from him. “Emma, sweetheart,” he says soothingly, “Let go. What Arthur put you through, the nightmare, it’s over now love,”

“How do you know?”

He smiles at her. “Because I know it is,” he says, “I know you don’t remember but I do. I remember you. I remember trying to make sure I was presentable at a ball that your parents were hosting. I remember you trying to steal yourself away from the guests because your corset was too tight. I remember how horrified you were when your parents discovered us that you pleaded with me to run away with you because you felt if we separated then, then what we felt for each other could never be,”

“Sounds very sad and painful,” she says, “Why would I want to relive all that pain then? Love isn't supposed to be complicated like that. This, what I have now, that's real love,"

Killian sighs. “No, it's not. You had real love once and you know it's not that simple,” he continues, “Love means arguing and making up and laughing and... and crying and struggling. And sometimes, it doesn't seem worth it. But it is because you’re worth it Emma,”

“I don’t remember you. I don’t even remember truly loving you,” she cries, “How do I know what you’re saying to me isn’t a trick too?”

“Because it’s not. What I feel for you, it’s real. I’d to go to the end of the world for you. Or time. I would give up my life for you if it meant that I would hear you say my name on those beautiful lips of yours once again and you would feel in your heart that you love me too,” Killian continues.

“Oh, this is all very touching,” Arthur mutters.

“Shut up!” Gawain, Kay, Liam, Guinevere and Red shout at him.

Emma - Guinevere looks at Killian honestly. “I barely remember you...you would really die for me?” she asks.

Kilian smiles. “Hopefully, it doesn’t come to that but yes,” he continues, “True love isn’t easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced. I love you and you loved me once too and I know, deep down there's still a part of you that loves me too because no curse or spell can ever erase what we feel for each other,”

“You’d fight for me too?” she says wistfully.

Killian gestures to the Knights and grins. “You think I’m making this up?” he teases her.

Guinevere glances at Arthur and then to Killian. She doesn’t remember him, she doesn’t remember loving him and how good it must have felt. “No,” she concedes finally, “Maybe there was a man in my life, a man that I loved once…”

“You think I was a dream. Emma, I’m not. I’m real and I’m right here,” he promises her, “I love you and I’ll always love you even if you don’t remember loving me,”

Guinevere doesn’t know quite what to say. She’s so overwhelmed by the situation, everything is still very confusing. She knows she loved Arthur yesterday, felt at least that she truly loved him and wanted to believe that she really did but there was always something to remind her that what she had with Arthur was never quite right.

And then there’s Killian Jones, whom she knows loves her so unconditionally and maybe she does feel something for him too. She isn’t sure if that something is love but his words deeply touch her and that’s enough.

Guinevere sighs, looks down at his hand and she tentatively braces his neck. Killian stills, surprised by the contact and doesn’t say anything as she touches his face with her hand, closes her eyes and kisses him. Killian kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her.

All of the sudden, there’s a wave of colorful magic bursting through the room, knocking over nearly everyone. Emma pulls back, looks at Killian, sees him, really sees him and smiles lovingly. “Killian, you came back for me,” she cries.

“Of course I came back for you. I love you,” he whispers. “You remember then?”

Emma smiles and kisses him again. “I do, Killian,” she cries, hugging him and burying her head in the curve of his neck. “I was so scared. I was in there, trying so hard to fight but I couldn’t. Something kept on holding me back from breaking free. I was so lost,”

“It's okay,” he soothes her, kissing her again, “You were cursed love. There wasn’t anything you could have done to save yourself,”

tbc


	27. Just Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No Killian!” she cries, “Think about what he took from us. What he took from me. He needs to suffer. Rumplestiltskin!”

Emma smiles at Killian, touching her forehead to his, so thankful to be with him again especially after the hell she had been through.

The last two days had been the longest two days of her life and _**she had no idea**_. The things that she let Arthur do to her because she didn’t remember who she was...it makes her skin crawl. Merlin’s magic was so powerful that she didn’t know what was real and what wasn't.

“Killian,” Emma starts sobbing, “There’s something I have to tell you. I did start to remember before, I felt that something was wrong but I was too scared to acknowledge it. I could have saved myself but I was scared,”

“I know,” he breaths.

“I slept with him too,” she adds.

“I know,” Killian says, “And I forgive you for that. Because I know that’s not something you would have done willingly. You were cursed, your memories weren’t your own. You weren’t even you, you were her,”

Emma looks back at the Knights and notices Guinevere, the real Guinevere. “You didn’t have to come back here,”

“I know,” she says, “But it was something I needed to do for a long time and for the record, you look nothing like me,”

Emma starts laughing and the two women hug; then she starts towards Arthur but Kay and Gawain stop her.

“We’ll take care of him,” Gawain promises, “You shouldn’t have to worry about this now,”

“I shouldn’t but I do,” she says and he lets her pass. Emma comes up to Arthur, staring at him coldly. “I’ve never been abused and so manipulated in my entire life. You separated me from my true love, used magic on me to force me to love you and you had your way with me…” she shouts at him. “The mind games are over Arthur. You’ve lost,”

“It appears I have,” he reasons, looking at her, “You should know that I do feel some remorse for what I did to you, Emma. I truly do love you. The love we shared, even for a brief time, it wasn’t fake to me. I know it doesn't excuse what I did to you but alI wanted was to have a happy ending finally. Guinevere was supposed to be that for me and she fell in love with someone else and then you, Emma, came into my life and I started to believe that my happy ending was possible,”

“You’re a selfish, arrogant bastard,” she spats, “Killing you would be the easy thing to do but somehow, it doesn’t quite seem to fit the crime,” Emma glances at the Knights and then to Killian. “Dark One, I need you!”

“Emma, what are you doing?” Killian asks her.

“He used magic on me. I think it’s only fair I get to use magic on him so he doesn’t remember me,” she reasons, crossing her arms.

“Emma,”

“No Killian!” she cries, “Think about what he took from us. What he took from me. He needs to suffer. Rumplestiltskin!”

"And he will suffer Emma but not like this. Don't stoop to his level," Killian pleas, "You're better than that. You're better than him,"

Emma looks at Guinevere. "What do you think?" she asks her.

"I think Arthur should suffer for what he's done to you and I wouldn't blame you for wanting to make him. But I agree with your true love too," Guinevere reasons, "But that doesn't mean he shouldn't be punished because he absolutely should be,"

Arthur looks up at Emma pleadingly. “I did truly love you, Emma. Everything I did, I did it all for you, so I could have your love,” he cries.

“You didn’t do what you did for me, Arthur. You did it for yourself because you’re selfish,” Emma retorts, “I told you twice before you let Merlin do whatever to me that I didn’t want to be with you and you didn’t listen to me. I don’t love you and I never did. What I did, who I was with you -- that was an illusion. It wasn’t real love,”

Emma comes over to Killian and holds his hand. “What you took from me, that’s real love. It’s selfless, kind, understanding,” she says.

“Emma, there will be justice for Arthur but using magic on him, like what he did to you, that’s not the right thing love,” Killian implores her again.

She hates to admit it but he’s right.

“Emma, we’ll deal with Arthur. He will be punished, we promise you but magic isn’t the way,” Kay adds.

She sighs and looks at Arthur. “Make no mistake, you will be punished for what you did to me, to us,”

“You’re too kind Emma,” he says, “Thank you for your compassion,”

Emma glances at Red and then to Gawain and Kay. She can’t use magic on him the way he did to her, Emma won’t stoop to that level but she has an infinitely better idea and she beckons Guinevere over. “You ready?” she asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Are you Emma?" she smiles at her.

Emma grins, gestures for Kay and Gawain to hold him in place and then Emma raises her knee and hits him hard in the jewels. Before Arthur can recover from that blow, Guinevere does the same and the former King falls over in pain. Emma looks confidently at Arthur and then turns to the Knights. “He will be justly punished for his crimes?” she says.

“He will be. First thing, take his crown from him. Arthur used to be a great man, a good King once but he’s a shadow of the person he used to be,” Gawain says.

“If you take away his crown, who will rule Camelot?” Killian asks.

“The knights and I talked about this already. Camelot could have another king but I think, a governing council of knights know better than a King,” Gawain states.

“Then I hope you’re the head of that governing council Gawain,” Emma says.

He smiles. “Actually, I was thinking it would be more like a general consensus. All of us would govern Camelot and no man would have more control over the other. And as our first act, we formerly remove you Arthur as King of Camelot. You don’t hold power anymore and you never will again, we’ll see to that,”

“Seems only fitting, doesn’t it? I was destroyed by a woman the first time and the second woman to enter my life, caused my downfall,” Arthur muses.

“I wasn’t your undoing Arthur. You did this to yourself,” Emma reasons.

Then, Rumple suddenly appears. “Sorry for the delay but I was preoccupied with more important matters. Is there something that you needed?”

Emma looks at Killian. "I wanted you to do something for me but I changed my mind,” she says.

“As long as I’m here, I mine as well let you in on what I’ve been up to,” Rumple says.

Kay looks at him oddly. “What concern is that to us?” he asks.

Rumple sighs. “Your King has been under a spell. An enthrallment spell to be exact and has been for quite some time,” he says.

“What?” Emma cries.

“An enthrallment spell? Who would do that?” Kay retorts.

“Merlin or more accurately, the sorceress Morgan. It seems some time ago, Morgan killed the real Merlin, put a glamour spell on herself and set herself up perfectly to be Arthur’s advisor. So she would have at least partial control over what happens in Camelot without the King suspecting a thing,” Rumple explains.

Kay and Gawain look at each other. “Where’s Morgan now?” Gawain asks.

“She’s safely locked away in a vault in my castle. It has a barrier spell around it; that not even she can escape from. I also stripped her of her powers while all of you were putting your rescue plan into action. Such an arrogant woman; she thought that she could fool me,”

“You took down Morgan?” Kay questions.

“Yes,” he says plainly.

“Is there anything else?” Emma asks.

Rumple sighs. “Well,” she starts, “Although Merlin and I were rivals magically and my respect for him has always been -- well, minute -- he still deserves a proper burial. Because I’m sure he fought the sorceress Morgan as hard as he could and that is very honorable and admirable, even for a low-level wizard like him. So now I will journey to find Merlin’s final resting spot and give him the final goodbye he rightfully deserves,”

“Right,” Kay says.

Rumple sighs, smiles and is about to poof away when Liam and Killian stop him. “Now what?” he asks, exasperated.

“We both just wanted to thank you for your help and assistance,” Liam says.

“Whatever. You could have handled it on your own but if you want me to take the credit, then I think I’ll take it,” he laughs and vanishes.

Killian and Emma look at each other and she hugs and kisses him. The nightmare is finally over.

All of it.

TBC

 


	28. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma looks at Killian and then to Kay. “Then I guess it’s time for me to go home,” she says.

Arthur stripped of his crown and safely secured in a location that not even Emma knows about, she and Killian steal themselves away from the Knights for a more proper reunion. They’ve been through so much hell in the last two days on their own and although Emma is so happy to be reunited with Killian, she still feels like there’s something from her time in Camelot that’s going to come back and haunt her.

Emma didn’t know who she was when she was with Arthur but she remembers what she did with him. And she vividly remembers marrying him, making love to him and letting him do things to her that she would not ordinarily let him do.

Killian kisses her sweetly and then studies her a moment, gently brushing his thumb on her cheek. “What is it love?” he asks her.

“I don’t want to spoil the moment because I am so happy to be with you again but Killian, I was married to Arthur and we did sleep together,” she says.

“I know,”

“And I can't help but think that has to have consequences, like in say, me suddenly becoming pregnant with his baby,”

Killian gulps. “I thought about that too,” he tells her, “And I know that’s something neither of us wants and it’s especially the last thing you need after everything you’ve been through,”

“I don’t want to be forever connected to him like that and I don’t want that to be your burden as well,” she says.

“Emma, what are you saying?”

She sighs. “I’m not sure but there’s a magical solution for everything nowadays and surely, there’s also something for an unplanned and unwanted pregnancy,” she says, biting her lip.

Killian kisses her forehead. “Then we will deal with that together,” he assures her, “Right now, all I want to focus on is us. I missed you so much Emma,”

“I missed you too. I missed you without even knowing that I missed you,” she says, kissing him. “You realize that was true love’s kiss back there, that’s what freed me from Morgan's magic,”

“Aye. I noticed that too,” he says, chuckling.

Emma bites her lip and looks at him, smiling, “So, everything to said to me when I was cursed, you would really do all those things for me?” she teases.

Killian arches an eyebrow. “Most everything yes but preferably not die because I would never want you to be alone Emma,” he says.

Emma kisses him again and backs him up against a pillar. “I really love you,” she breaths between kisses.

“I love you too,” he says, kissing her again.

Suddenly they’re interrupted by one of the knights and they reluctantly part from each other and they turn to Sir Kay and he smiles at them. “Sorry for interrupting but we’re all about ready to escort the Princess back to her Kingdom,” he says.

“Arthur’s been taken care of?” Emma asks.

“Yes, he has. We have him in a secure location. He won’t be a threat to anyone,” he assures her, “So Princess, are you ready to go home finally?”

Emma smiles thoughtfully and glances at Killian. She doesn’t really know how her parents will react to her homecoming but home is a better place than Camelot, which she never hopes to see ever again for the rest of her life. Too many bad memories. Killian laces his fingers through her hand and smiles.

“Hey love,” he assures her, “What’s wrong?”

“My parents,” she realizes, “You think they’ll be angry with me for what we did?”

Killian shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says honestly, “But they are your parents. I don’t know them very well but I think they’ll forgive you,”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re their child and they love you,” he reasons, “And I think, deep down, all they want is your happiness too,”

“He’s right about that,” Red interrupts. “I’ve been friends with both of them for a long time, Emma, long before you were born and Snow White and Prince Charming have always been a fan of true love, and I have no doubt that if they knew that you found true love, they would be happy for you and let you have your happiness,”

Emma’s not convinced of that. “I’m not so sure. The whole purpose of that ball was to show me off to the nobles and marry me off to one of them,” she says.

“You met me,” Killian smiles.

Emma blushes. “You’re not a noble Killian,” she points out.

Red sighs, going over to Emma. “I know you think Emma that Snow doesn’t care about your happiness but she does. But she’s also a mother and only wants what’s best for you. She wanted you to have it all, true love, security, everything,”

“It didn’t feel like that before I left,” she says.

“She does,” Red assures her, “Believe me, Emma,”

Emma looks at Killian and then to Kay. “Then I guess it’s time for me to go home,” she says.

~~

Kay and Red escort Killian and Emma to the castle courtyard, meeting Liam, Guinevere, Lancelot and the other knights. Emma lets go of Killian’s hand and goes to the Knights. They stop what they’re doing and look at her.

“Princess Emma,” Gawain greets.

She smiles, comes over and hugs them. As she’s hugging them, Emma can’t help but cry happy tears. “I never really thanked all of you for coming back for me, thank you,” she cries.

“It was the right thing to do,” Galahad says.

“Shall we go home now?” Killian asks.

Killian helps Emma mount her horse and he rides behind her, taking charge of the reins. As Emma’s sitting there, she notices that they’re short a few horses and she looks at Kay. “You’re not all coming with?” she asks.

“Sadly no,” Galahad continues, “There’s going to be chaos in Camelot if some of us don’t stay behind. We just ousted our King and there’s no one to rule Camelot. Someone has to stay behind and make sure things don’t go to hell. Kay, Gawain and Tristan will take you home and I invite you Lancelot to help me mediate the chaos back here, that is if you wish to stay in Camelot,”

Lancelot looks at his former knight brother and then to Guinevere. “I would be honored to help,” he says.

“You’re welcome to stay too m’lady,” Galahad says, referring to Guinevere. “Something tells me you’ve earned a place here,”

Guinevere smiles and blushes. “That would be nice but I don’t feel that I have. But I will stay and help bring order to the inevitable chaos,” she says.

~~

There’s no rush to bring Emma home. It is a long journey between Camelot to her parent’s realm, made easier by the fact that Merlin’s magic -- Morgan’s magic was broken the minute Rumpelstiltskin took her into custody. The magical protective wall around Camelot disappeared the second Morgan’s magic was removed, allowing anyone to come and go as they please.

But there’s also no rush on Emma and Killian’s part too. Despite Red’s assurance that Snow would forgive her, Emma still feels like there’s going to be massive consequences for running away on a whim like she did. Not that she regretted it because she doesn’t. She doesn’t regret a single moment with Killian, especially now that he is definitely her true love. Emma’s going to put up one hell of a fight if her parents dare to separate her from Killian.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Killian observes, “Are you alright Emma?”

Emma sighs. “I can’t stop thinking about what I went through back in Camelot, what Arthur did to me. He took away my free will, my name, my identity, everything that made me, me so he could have his happy ending,” she cries.

“What you went through is going to leave a lot of emotional scars for a long time, Emma,” he reasons, “A pain I wish I could take away from you but I promise you no matter what, I’ll be there to help you through it. You won’t suffer alone,”

Emma rests her head back against his chest. “I just wish that there was a way I could forget about what happened, especially what he did to me,” she says.

“I know,” Killian says and kisses her cheek, "But like I said, whatever you need Emma, I'll be there for you. You're not alone. I won't let you be alone,"

"I just hope my parents understand that, especially after what I just went through,"

"Hey love," he says, "We're in this together. If you need backup, you have me, Liam and Red. We'll vouch for you and likely, Gawain, Tristan and Kay will too,"

Emma smiles. "I bet your brother never expected that your true love would end up being a princess. I wonder how long now until I can call him my brother-in-law," she teases.

"Patience love," Killian tells her, "But I absolutely would not be against one day calling you my wife. Mrs. Emma Jones,"

"Her royal highness Mrs. Emma Jones is more like it,"

"Then what would that make me? I'm not royalty love. Would your parents knight me or something?" he wonders.

Emma sighs. "I don't really care as long as you're all mine," she cooes, "I never want to be parted from you again Killian,"

"And I you Emma," he says, kissing her temple as Emma relaxes in his arms.

Red watches how Killian and Emma are together and smiles. Emma is really happy, they’re both happy and so much in love and have been through so much less together and apart, it would be absolutely horrible if Snow and Charming separated them. Liam notices Red watching them and clears his throat, forcing Red to look at him.

“So, any new thoughts about that discussion we started earlier?” he asks.

“Which discussion again?”

Liam smiles. “The one about us, what our feelings might be for each other,” he reminds her, “I really do care for you Red and I would be willing to give whatever this is a try if you would,”

Red blushes and smiles wolfully. “I’m not so sure Captain,” she says formerly, “Wolves and sea captains don’t mesh well together. I might have to think about it some more,”

Liam looks at her oddly, unsure if she’s playing with him but he spots the curl of her lips. “I am serious though Red. I would love to get to know you better, on a more intimate basis that doesn’t involve rescuing a damsel in distress from a tyrant and delusional King,”

“Liam, are you asking me out on a date?” Red asks him.

He shrugs, scratching the back of his neck. “Maybe. I really want to get to know you. For instance, Red can’t be your real name. It’s a nickname because you have to wear that red cloak,” he reasons.

“You’re right about that. Red is not my real name,” she confirms.

“Then what is your real name?” he asks.

Red looks at him. “That is something that would be talked about maybe on a second or third date,” she teases.

“Which implies that you would be not opposed to a first date,” Liam continues, “Is that what you’re saying?”

Red smirks, arching an eyebrow. “Maybe,” she says, “Maybe might turn into a yes, depending on what this first date might be like?”

Liam sighs, shaking his head. “You really are a stubborn woman,”

“Sell it Captain; otherwise, that maybe might not be the answer you desire,” she reasons.

“I liked dancing with you, you’re a very good dancer,” he compliments, “But I think any activity where I get to hold you in my arms would be lovely. Maybe night sailing, a quiet dinner and a dance afterwards up on deck and then well, we could improvise after that,”

Red giggles. “I am creature of the night, so I would not be against night time activities,” she teases, “Alright, I think you’ve earned your yes,”

Liam smiles proudly.

“And just so you know, it was always going to be a yes -- to dinner and if I have feelings or you,” Red whispers.

TBC


	29. ...And They Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aye,” Killian agrees, “And I want you to know Emma, no matter what obstacles we face in the future, we face them together. I love you, you know that and I meant what I said before that I never want to be parted from you. Wherever you are, wherever you go, I will always come for you and stand with you..."

The slow riding and listening to the rhythm of Killian’s heart eventually put Emma to sleep. It’s a blissful sleep at first as she recalls hers’ and Killian’s first meeting, sharing true love’s kiss and even their quiet interlude post true love’s kiss.

Then they turn terrifyingly dark as she recalls the horror Arthur put her through and she knows, this is never going to go away. Everything that he put her through, even cursed, it’s not something she can easily forget.

Emma doesn’t even realize that she’s screaming until Killian tells her it’s only a dream and that she’s safe. Her eyes bolt open and everyone’s staring at her worriedly. Emma looks at them all and then to Killian, burying her head in his chest as she cries in his arms.

Killian rubs her back soothingly and looks at Red and Liam. They need to do something about Emma. She talked to him before about possibly using magic to prevent herself from becoming pregnant with Arthur’s child, but the pain and memories of what he did to her, that will always be there. And Emma shouldn’t have to suffer through that trauma her entire life.

Something has to be done.

They ride the rest of the way to Snow White’s realm, all of them thinking of what can possibly be done to help Emma. Finally, by at least late evening, they arrive at the castle. Killian wakes up Emma, who thankfully slept peacefully the rest of the way. She looks at him, he smiles and kisses her.

“We’re here lass. You’re home,” he whispers.

Emma turns her head and looks at her parent’s castle. Killian dismounts first and then helps Emma off. The others dismount their horses. Two of the guards on duty doesn’t recognize them and they ask them who they are.

“We’ve brought Princess Emma,” Gawain says.

The guards look at Killian and Emma and the other guard immediately scrambles to let Queen Snow White and King David know while the remaining guard lets them inside the castle, escorting them to the main hall. Once they reach the main hall, the guard instructs them to stay put while he sees about waking the King and Queen.

They don’t wait very long since Snow and Charming show up in the main hall, stare at Emma and run to her. Emma smiles timidly at them and they hug her tightly. Snow’s crying and Charming cradle her head in his hands, so relieved that she’s safe and home. They both are.

“I’m sorry,” she cries, “I’m sorry that I ran away,”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Snow says, pulling back and looking at her, “We’re just happy that you’ve returned to us,”

Charming smiles at her. “But you’re grounded until you’re at least 40,” he says.

Emma laughs. “That doesn’t sound half as bad, especially after what I just went through,” she says.

Snow studies her again, looks at Killian and notices the Knights with her for the first time. Emma lets go of her mother’s hand and stands in front of the Knights. “I owe my life to these men. Mom, dad, I’d like to introduce you to Sir Kay, Sir Gawain, and Sir Tristan,”

“The Knights of the Round Table,” Snow breaths and she looks at Emma, “You were in Camelot. But it’s been hidden from the outside world for years, protected by Merlin’s magic,”

Emma shrugs. “Killian and I sought sanctuary after we ran away and we ended up in Camelot, which in retrospect, was not the safest place for either of us, especially me,” she says.

“Emma,” her mother starts.

“I can’t talk about it now,” she says, “I know I will have to at some point but I’m just happy to be home,”

Snow and Charming walk over to the Knights and they regard her accordingly with a bow. Snow puts her hand on Gawain’s shoulder and they rise, looking at her. “Normally, in a situation like this, I think Charming and I would decide unanimously that you would be knighted but you’re already knighted,” she says.

“But I think maybe an invite to dinner will suffice,” Charming finishes, “You’re all welcome actually,”

Emma looks at them. “We have really great chefs. Not that the food in Camelot wasn’t delicious but it would be nice if you stayed for dinner,” she says hopefully.

“Thank you, your highness. We accept,” Gawain says.

“How wonderful,” Snow says, “Emma sweetheart, you can show our guests to their rooms,”

They all start to leave but Snow asks Liam, Killian and Red to stay. Killian smiles at Emma, promising to meet her later and she escorts the knights to their rooms.

“Let me first say,” Killian starts, “If you’re angry with me, you have every right to be. I deserve both of your wraths for interfering in Emma’s life like I did. But you should also know what her interference has done to mine as well. She’s brought me so much happiness and I truly love her,”

“You ran away together,” Snow says.

“I know,” Killian continues, “But we do truly love each other. Surely, that should count for something,”

Snow looks at her husband. “We are grateful that you brought Emma home but,” Charming adds, “The fact remains, you two are in love with each other,”

“And I had such plans for her,” Snow relents.

“Snow,” Red says, “I know what you wanted for Emma. You want her to have a good life, the kind of life she deserves. I want that for her too but I can also tell you what she also deserves is to be with the man she truly loves. Killian and Emma truly love each other. If you only knew what these two went through together and separately the past two days, I don’t think that you would easily dismiss Killian’s feelings for her,”

Snow studies Killian again. “What is she talking about?”

“I can't tell the whole story my Queen but all the trials, the heartbreak, the suffering Emma and I both went through, it led us to true love,” he says.

“You shared true love’s kiss,” Charming reasons.

“Aye,” he confirms, “She was cursed by powerful magic, Merlin’s magic and I saved her,”

Charming sighs. “Why would Merlin curse her?” he asks.

“Because Arthur wanted him to. He fell in love with Emma, grew obsessively in love with her and when she refused him, he had Merlin curse her. He removed her memories and implanted new ones, made her believe that she was Queen Guinevere,” Killian explains, “Arthur married Emma, sort of -- and he raped her,”

“By the Gods!" Snow cries.

“The memory is still very raw for Emma. She had nightmares on our way home,” Killian continues, “And she’s terrified of possibly becoming pregnant with his child,”

“And Arthur’s Knights? They allowed this?!” Charming demands.

“No. They were arrested after they tried to help her escape. Arthur and Merlin put them in the dungeon, along with Gawain,” Liam adds, “I know because the Dark One helped us into Camelot and our first stop was the dungeon,”

Snow looks at Killian. “And you saved her using true love’s kiss,” she says.

“Actually, Emma saved herself. She kissed me and it saved us both,” he realizes.

“This is incredible,” Snow exclaims, “And frightening. Charming and I have always wanted to protect Emma from something like this. Ever since Emma was a girl, I wanted the best for her. I wanted her to be the most graceful princess worthy of a hand of a King, to find someone who would treasure and love her for the amazing person she is. I never wanted her to go through this horror of meeting someone like Arthur and then have him do this to her...it’s unthinkable,”

“I know I’m not a King or a noble but I have more honor in my heart than Arthur does,” Killian declares, “I love and respect Emma for the amazing beauty that she is and if it’s not too forward, I would also hope to one day ask for her hand in marriage,”

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully and can’t help but be impressed by his sincerity. He means every word and it’s difficult for her to be angry and dismiss him altogether. “I think I would be honored to call you my son in law Lieutenant Killian Jones over anyone else,” she says.

“Snow?” Charming asks.

“Charming. This is it. He’s the one. He’s Emma’s true love,” Snow cries, “If we marry Emma off to anyone else, it would be a mistake. I know what we want for her but her happiness is more important. We can’t be selfish here,”

Charming crosses his arms and looks at Killian. “No, we can’t be selfish can we?” he breaths and he smiles. “I couldn’t give away Emma to anyone who wasn’t worthy of her hand either. You have my blessing,”

“And mine too,” Snow adds, all teary-eyed.

Killian and Liam smile proudly at each other. Killian thanks them, excuses himself to talk to Emma but Liam stops him.

"Wait brother!" Liam calls, running up to him. Killian looks at him confused and then Liam removes a ring from his pocket. "It was mother's. I keep it on me for good luck. Give it to Emma,"

Killian examines the ring; a blue sapphire with a gold band.

"Thank you, Liam," he says.

Now all Killian has to do is ask Emma.

~~

Emma sighs contentedly, burying her face in her pillow as she lays flat on her stomach in the comfort of her own bed. She has never been happier to be home in her entire life. Her parent’s castle felt like a prison to her before where she had to follow proper protocol to even do anything.

But now Emma realizes, she can live with proper protocol. She is a Princess after all and she does have to exercise some proper decorum but here, in her own home with her parents and the people who love her, she’s free. Her parents always encouraged her to be herself, to stand up for what she believes in and never hide who she is.

Killian loves her for who she is, accepts her for who she is and loves all of her and Emma couldn’t ask for more than that. Her heart will always belong to him no matter what and he’ll always be hers. Emma smiles dreamily, thinking about that that she doesn’t notice Killian watching her.

He knocks her door and she invites him into her room. Killian sits next to her on the bed as she sits up, looking at him. He kisses her first and Emma wraps her arms around him, kissing him back and nuzzling her face in the curve of his neck, kissing a bit of flesh there.

“Emma, Emma,” he says.

She pulls away from him and looks at him.

He smiles nervously and scratches the back on his back. “I talked with your parents and told them about what happened at Camelot, well, what happened to you,” he says, “And I told them about saving you,”

“I kissed you, lover,” she teases.

“Aye,” Killian agrees, “And I want you to know Emma, no matter what obstacles we face in the future, we face them together. I love you, you know that and I meant what I said before that I never want to be parted from you. Wherever you are, wherever you go, I will always come for you and stand with you as your lover, your friend, your partner and your husband,”

Emma looks at him seriously and Killian shows her his mother’s ring. Killian looks at the ring thoughtfully and then to Emma. “You and I, we were strangers when we met but after that first meeting, falling in love with your grace and your beauty, getting to know you, seeing the real you, I know with certainty that there isn’t anyone else I want to spend my life with. I love you. I want to wake up every morning wrapped in the warmth of your love, you’re perfect to me…” he says.

“Shut up!” she cries and kisses him passionately. “Shut up so I can say yes already!”

Killian pulls her into his arms and kisses her emphatically. Emma giggles and cries between kisses, too overwhelmingly happy. She looks at Killian and touches her forehead to his, looking at the ring. Killian takes her hand, kisses it and slips the ring onto her finger.

“You’re really going to have to top the wedding vows now,” she teases.

“I’ll figure out something,” he laughs.

~~

Dinner is very late. Emma thinks it’s probably closer to early morning when the cooks have everything finished and the dining room table is set. Killian escorts Emma to the main hall, sporting her engagement ring and wearing the most beautiful light blue dress to match. They pass Gawain, Tristan, and Kay on the way and she hugs them, hello, walking with them to the dining room.

Red, Liam and her parents are already in the dining room, talking quietly with each other and they stop talking once they spot Emma. Charming and Snow smile at her warmly and she hugs them both. Red comes over to her and hugs her too. Snow and Charming once again thank the Knights for helping to save their daughter and Emma shows off her engagement ring to Red and Liam, then to her parents.

“We’re so proud of you Emma,” her mother says, “You found your true love, your happiness, your soulmate,”

Emma smiles at Killian, then she looks to her mother. “You’re okay with this then?” she asks.

“Of course I am,” Snow says, “I know I’ve been pushy in the past about wanting you to marry someone of status but really, what I truly want for you, is to be with someone that you not only love but someone who values and loves you as much as your father and I love you. And you found him, you found each other,”

“There is no greater magic than true love Emma,” Charming adds, “And your mother and I are very pleased you found it and with a worthy partner,”

Emma starts crying again and she embraces her parents happily.

~~

Dinner goes on beautifully. The knights explain what will likely happen to Camelot now that Arthur has been removed, what they hope to accomplish with implementing themselves as a governing council.

Snow and Charming offer their full support and anything they need at all. Emma and Killian aren’t even paying attention to the conversation, too lost in love with each other. Liam and Red smile, watching them.

“So, when will the wedding be?” Red asks suddenly.

The mention of wedding pulls Emma out of the moment and she looks at her friend. “We haven't really talked about that but I think sooner would be better than later,” she says, “I think we pretty much have everything we need for a wedding now,”

“I don’t see any reason to wait either,” Killian reasons.

Charming looks at Snow. “There is no reason to wait,” she says, “But Emma, I think some things need to be taken care of first before you can marry Killian,”

“Such as?”

“You were sort of, quasi-married but not really married to King Arthur,” Snow says, “And from what I understand, you’re worried about possibly becoming pregnant with his child. I think that should be looked at first,”

Emma looks at Killian. “Okay,” she agrees, “Anything else?”

“Emma, your father and I love you very much and if we could help soothe your pain, we would. But there’s only so much we can do about your memories, especially the bad ones. That trauma, what you went through in Camelot, it’s going to be with you for the rest of your life and one way or another, you’re going to have to find a way to deal with it,”

“I know,”

“But sometimes there is a magical solution,” Snow continues, “But it is not to be taken lightly. Memories are a precious thing Emma and from what I understand, true love’s kiss wouldn’t have worked if there wasn’t something that tested that true love. In a land called Arendelle, there’s a purple rock that can be used to remove memories selectively,”

“Are you saying we delay getting married to travel to Arendelle to collect this memory rock?” Emma asks.

Snow smiles. “Goodness no. We could, your father has an old friend there but we have something that can be done here too. Magic is everywhere and light magic, pure magic can perform miracles too. Ruehl Gorm,”

Suddenly, there’s a shining blue light and Ruehl Gorm, the blue fairy hovers above them, flies to Emma and studies her. “You haven’t been untouched by darkness Princess,” Blue says.

"We need to ask you two favors Blue,” Snow starts, “First, to see if Emma is and could possibly become pregnant with King Arthur’s child and well, the second one I’ll explain after,”

The Blue Fairy flies closer to Emma, closes her eyes and sees into her wound. After a moment, she opens her eyes and looks back at Snow. “She can’t,” she says simply.

“You mean I can’t get pregnant at all?!” Emma panics.

“Oh no, you can,” Blue corrects, “What I meant to say was, you can’t get pregnant from Arthur because it would be impossible to. This is somewhat difficult to explain but there was a magical barrier put on you to prevent you from becoming pregnant with his child,”

“Morgan must have done that as a magical safeguard to ensure if and when she was ready to seize control of Camelot, there would be no heir to take it from her,” Kay deduces, “Probably concocted a potion of sorts that Emma would need to drink, in order for it to take effect,”

“Something I’d have to drink?” Emma breaths and remembers drinking the wine at the wedding ceremony and feeling a bit funny after. “It was during the wedding ceremony. I remember feeling odd after drinking the wine, but it passed quickly,”

“I don’t understand...I thought Merlin cursed Emma?” Charming asks.

“They both did. Morgan masqueraded as Merlin so she could get close to Arthur and eventually seize control of Camelot,” Gawain says.

“But Morgan’s magic played a triple role. It helped Arthur get what he wanted, but at the same time, saved Emma from he wanted and helped Morgan stay in control,” Kay explains.

Emma frowns. “Thanks, Morgan,” she says wearily.

Snow looks at Blue wearily and both the Queen and the fairy shrugs, accepting that explanation. For the moment.

“The other favor majesty? Blue asks.

“Can you remove the memories tormenting her?” Snow asks.

Blue looks seriously at Emma. “That is a very tall order, your majesty,” she says, “Memories are, they’re unique to each person. They make you who you are. I can use magic to take them away from you but you’ll have lost a part of what makes you, who you are now. It can be done of course but it’s a request not be taken lightly,”

Emma looks at Killian.

“It’s up to you love,” he says, “I’ll support whatever you decide but I agree with the Blue Fairy, this decision shouldn’t be made lightly,”

Emma knows she can be strong. Her decision will either define her as a victim or a powerful woman, reclaiming her life.

She was a victim. Arthur stole her innocence but she doesn’t have to let what he did to her define who she is now. It will be difficult and painful but Emma will deal with it. She has an amazing support system, her parents, Red, Liam, the Knights and, of course, her Killian.

“Princess Emma?” Blue asks.

“I decide no,” she says, “I’ve already had my person violated, my character repressed, I won’t take this away from me too. I know that it won’t be easy but I have a lot of people who love me and they’ll help me grow into a stronger person,”

Blue smiles at Emma. “If that is what you wish,” she says, “Welcome home again Princess,”

TBC

 

 

 

 


	30. ...Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian smiles. “Emma, my Emma,” he breaths, “Sometimes, when you meet a person, you just know, this is who I'm supposed to be with. I felt that with you love the first time I met you..."

The turnaround preparation for Emma’s wedding is really something. Snow wanted Emma to wait so they could have a bigger ceremony but Emma’s really not in the mood to wait.

Yes, she realizes her wedding should be everything she dreamed of but between now and possibly nine or ten months from now, Emma doesn’t want to run into further complications. She convinced her mother if she still wants her to have a bigger wedding later, they can do that but right now, all Emma wants is to marry the man she truly loves.

Snow eventually concedes and helps her with the dress, hair and makeup, everything. Red helps her too. The dwarves set up the chapel for a quick wedding. Gawain, Kay and Tristan assist with what they can. Meanwhile across the hall, Liam helps his little brother with his attire.

“I was very angry with you a few days ago,” Liam says suddenly, “When you ran away with Emma. All I could think of was how incredibly impulsive and stupid that was, both of you,”

“And now?” Killian asks.

Liam smiles. “Now, I think everything works out the way it should, the way it’s meant to. Everything happens for a reason brother,”

“My big brother believing in fate and destiny and all that. This is very surprising,” he teases him.

“People can grow and they can change. You found your love and I, possibly found mine too,” Liam admits, “But no matter how angry I was with you a few days ago brother, I am very proud of you now. I’m proud of the man you’ve become and I’m equally proud to welcome Emma into our family,”

Killian hugs him. “Thank you brother. That means a lot coming from you,” he says.

Then, Charming comes in to see him.

“My King,” Liam greets.

“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion but I wanted to talk to Killian first before the ceremony,” Charming starts.

Killian looks at his brother wearily but Liam simply smiles, winks at him and leaves them alone.

“You can relax Killian,” Charming assures him, “I wanted to talk to you about Emma. She’s had to grow up very quickly in the past couple of days, it still feels like maybe it’s happening too fast. As a father, I’ve always felt both excited and fearful of Emma’s wedding day. But now, I think that fear came from the man she would marry rather than giving her away,”

“I’ll take care of her majesty,” Killian promises, “You need not worry about that,”

Charming smiles. “I know you will. Emma’s decision not to remove her bad memories, I don’t want her to regret that but I also want her to grow from this experience too,”

“I’ll help her do that too,” Killian continues, “I’ll give her anything she needs. I know how precious she is and I vow to protect her as best as I can. When I proposed, I promised her that we would be partners, equals and I would stand by her side always,”

Charming shakes his head. Suddenly, he doesn’t know why he was worried or why he came to talk to Killian to begin with. Killian Jones could not be more perfect for his baby girl. “I was so angry with you in the beginning of all this but now I see, everything happens for a reason and you were meant for her, as she is for you,” he says.

Killian smiles at him thoughtfully, remembering that Liam said the same thing. It’s difficult to argue with that statement, especially after he and Emma already shared true love’s kiss.

“I don’t want to keep you long. Emma’s likely ready by now and I should be going to see her,” David says.

“Majesty, thank you,” Killian calls after him.

“Call me David, Killian,” he says.

~~

This will be Emma’s third wedding, well technically, first official wedding and hopefully, her last. But this is the first on her terms, the first time that she will be truly marrying someone who is her choice. She said that she loved Arthur when she married him twice but it wasn’t real love; Emma didn’t really love him because it was all an illusion. None of it was real and could never be true.

But what she shares with Killian, that is real. Everything they went through together and separately brought them to this moment where they can finally openly declare their love each other. It’s been a long road but it was all worth it.

Emma’s alone in her room, looking over her wedding dress one last time. Her mother left her a while ago to go the chapel and let Killian know that Emma’s almost ready. Her dress isn’t as elaborate as the one she wore marrying Arthur in but it’s still beautiful and Emma couldn’t be happier than she is right now.

“Emma?” her father calls, knocking first before entering. One step into the room and Charming freezes, staring in awe at how beautiful his daughter looks in her wedding dress. Emma turns and looks at him. “You look stunning sweetheart,”

Emma smiles at him, reaching for his hands and she does a little dance with him around the room. “I feel like I’m floating and none of this is real,” she cries, “It wasn’t too long ago that I was semi-married twice and now, I really am marrying the man of my choice,”

“Between King Arthur and the man you love, I think I prefer Killian Jones as a son-in-law,” Charming reasons.

“I think so too,” Emma says and she looks herself over one more time. “So, this is it. My wedding day, well, my real wedding day. Any last thoughts?”

Charming laughs. “I should be asking you that,” he counters, “But I think I know your answer. You don’t have any second thoughts and I don’t either. I would and could not give you away Emma to anyone less worthy of you. I love you,”

“I love you too daddy,” she cries, hugging him.

“Come on then, there’s someone very special waiting for you,” Charming says, giving her his arm. Emma takes it and they head towards the chapel.

~~

It’s a long walk to the chapel but once they get there, it all seems worth it. Her mother is already seated with Red, Liam is standing beside his brother, the dwarves are seated with the Knights from Camelot and then, there’s Killian standing at the altar, waiting patiently for her arrival.

Emma starts walking down the aisle and everyone stands. She smiles kindly at all of them as she joins hands with Killian and they stare at each other, smiling excitedly. The bishop says some words to start that Emma barely pays attention to until he asks her, do you have your vows prepared? Emma glances at her parents and then to Killian.

“A long time ago, there was this story about two halves of the same soul. They were perfect matches for each other. Then something happened and they were separated, and from that time forward, when two people meet understand each other so perfectly, it’s because they were born from the same soul. That’s what you and I are. We knew that about each other the first moment we met, and it’s why this love became true love. I love you so much Killian, even when I didn’t remember you, I knew, I felt that there was a part of me that was missing. That part was you, and well, the other half my memories. And now, we’re finally here, uniting both of our souls in love and marriage,”

Killian smiles. “Emma, my Emma,” he breaths, “Sometimes, when you meet a person, you just know, this is who I'm supposed to be with. I felt that with you love the first time I met you. I think you felt it too, that's why you couldn't simply walk away. We are Soulmates as you said but we're also bound to each other by something else equally powerful, true love. It hurt that you didn't remember me but I knew deep down, there had to be a part of you that did. We shared true love's kiss and so many other precious moments and hopefully, many more in the future, our future together. I love Emma. I'll always love you until the end of the world. Or time. I'm yours lass,"

The bishop smiles. "You two have really been through a lot together to get to this place and that's key because love is a journey about self-discovery. You grow together in love and you learn from it to. There is no greater teacher," he says, "or a more worthy cause. Now Princess Emma repeat these words after me: I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together and my covenant to learn and grow with you,"

"I, Princess Emma, give you Killian Jones, this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together and my covenant to learn and grow with you," she says, placing his ring on Killian's finger and lacing her fingers through his.

"Killian," the bishop says, "your turn,"

"Aye. I, Killian Jones, give you Princess Emma, this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together and my covenant to learn and grow with you,"

The bishops says some other stuff, important things Emma assumes but she doesn't really care. Because this moment has finally arrived. She and Killian are married now, bound together forever and nothing will ever part them.

~~

There really isn't a wedding reception afterwards, only a small gathering of those who attended the private ceremony. Liam toasts his little brother, welcomes Emma into his family and the Knights toast them as well, adding how honored they were to witness the coming together of two people who truly love each other.

There's a small dinner, nothing fancy, Emma and Killian share their first dance as husband and wife and Charming dances with Emma for the last time too. And then, Killian and Emma announce their departure (for the honeymoon).

Gawain, Kay and Tristan step forward. "Then I think that this is goodbye," Gawain admits reluctantly, "We need to return to Camelot and make sure we still have a home,"

Emma glances at Killian and then to her Knights. "I'm terrible at goodbyes," she says, "No matter all the bad stuff Arthur put me through, I know I can always count on all of you to be my friends,"

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more for you when we could have," Kay adds.

"No, don't say that," she retorts, "You did what you could and I'll be forever grateful to all of you,"

"We both are," Killian adds.

"Goodbye then your highness," Gawain says, extending his hand to her.

Emma looks at him oddly. "I think a handshake is too formal for friends," she says.

Gawain smiles and hugs her, then Kay and Tristan do the same. Emma watches them say goodbye to her parents and Killian squeezes her hand, kissing her temple. She looks at him thoughtfully and they both quietly leave the room themselves.

~~

Emma and Killian can’t keep their hands off each other heading to the honeymoon suite. It took a long while to get here, to their happy ending; a selfish king, a wizard who was really a witch, exile, separation, imprisonment, curses, implanted memories but now, all of that is behind them. Now, all that really matters is this moment.

They make it to the honeymoon suite, Killian shuts the door behind them and Emma waits for him by the bed. He walks over and sits beside her, smiling lovingly at her; he leans in and kisses her. Emma wraps her arms around his back, her mouth taking in every inch of him and then much to her surprise, Killian pulls away and looks at her honestly.

“What is it?” she asks.

Killian rubs his chin. “I think we need to talk first,” he starts, “Emma, I love you; you know that and I truly want to be with you…”

“But?”

“But, I want to make sure that you’re really ready for this. You went through something really horrific and the scars of that, it’s going to take time before they heal,” he relents.

Emma sighs. “I know,” she admits, “But I also know that I trust you and I love you Killian. And I know that you would never hurt me the way Arthur did because that’s just not who you are. I believe in our love that you would never take advantage of me like that,”

Killian still hesitates. Emma grasps both of his hands and places one around her neck with each access to undoing her dress and the other around her waist. “Like I said,” she continues, “I trust you and I love you for your concern but I want to move forward with you. What happened, happened but it doesn’t have to define who I am or our relationship. What we have is ours and Arthur can’t take that away from us. I won’t allow it,”

He smiles at her thoughtfully. “Sometimes I forget how strong you can be,” he compliments.

“Love is strength,” Emma continues, “and you’re my strength, Killian. We shared true love’s kiss sweetheart, there’s no stronger magic than that,”

“Aye,” he agrees.

“So this is what I’m going to do,” Emma offers, “I’m going to kiss you because I want to kiss you and then we’ll see what happens from there,”

Emma leans in and kisses him. Killian kisses her back, his hands really in perfect position to unlace the back of her dress and they fall back on the bed together. Emma lands on top of him, giggling; now, her dress is loose and he helps her shrug it off. Then, she’s nude and Killian stares adoringly at her.

The last time they were in this position, it was in Camelot but now, here, they’re in the safety of each other’s arms, far away from Arthur. Killian removes his jacket and shirt as Emma marvels at seeing her husband in the flesh. He’s about to remove his pants but Emma stops him and he lets her tiny fingers loosen them, then Killian takes them off.

Emma lays back on the bed and Killian crawls on top of her. He doesn’t want her to be nervous or feel uncomfortable but senses that there is a little apprehension in her. Killian starts with her breasts, kissing them and sucking at her flesh. Emma moans, playing with his hair and wraps one leg around his. Killian continues his trek, kissing from her breasts, down to her tummy and then to her thighs. He glances up at her and then slowly, he comes into her.

Emma closes her eyes, feeling his length fill her up and she remembers the last time they made love and the first time too. And she feels, being connected to him like this, that she is she safe with him. He knows her, he understands her emotions and knows what her body needs.

Killian starts out with slow motions, coming in and out of her. Anything harsher than that might frighten Emma or make her uncomfortable and he doesn’t want her to feel that way. Emma knows he is being gentle with her on purpose and she appreciates that but she is no dainty flower either and craves passion too.

Emma opens her eyes and looks at him, pulling him closer to her, so very close that she feels his full length inside of her. She kisses him fiercely, grinding her hips against his and Killian finally catches on, moving his body in time with hers. Sweat forms on Emma’s brow and that prompts Killian quicken his pace. Emma can feel her heart beating so fast and this hot arousal growing in her belly. Killian can feel something too, he leans down and kisses Emma, sliding up and down her body.

That warm arousal in Emma starts building to a boiling point, she grasps Killian’s hands and he laces his fingers with hers, feeling his own climax, pushing him close to the edge.

And then they fall over together, panting in hot sweat, clinging to each other. Killian collapses beside her, Emma turns over and smiles at him. She traces her fingers on his face and around his chest, playing with his chest hair.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“And I, you,” he says and kisses her.

TBC


	31. Epilogue: The Good Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How was your day love? Are you feeling any better?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the epilogue. Thank you for reading and after I this, I do plan to return to posting to 'Different Destinies' series. I've been procrastinating really badly on that. Look for the sequel to Destiny to start posting Monday!

The honeymoon never really ended for Killian and Emma. Every day for about three months, Snow and Charming rarely see them outside their suite; except for maybe to grab a snack or something. But mostly, Emma and Killian can’t get enough of each other that they aren’t even thinking that maybe too much time together in bed might possibly lead to them making a baby.

Until Snow actually catches Emma with a plateful of food from the kitchen. Bigger than her usual appetite.

True, Emma has not been feeling well lately, a bit queasy but she did not even consider the possibility that she could be pregnant.

And then Snow insists that she see Doc. Emma is reluctant to at first and then she eventually gives into her mother’s request. Sure enough, Doc confirms what Snow suspected: Emma is indeed expecting and about three weeks pregnant by his estimate.

Emma is shocked, at first, scared even but Snow assures her, there is nothing to worry about. Her and Killian are going to be great parents and Killian will be a loving father. The next step for Emma is that she needs to tell her husband.

Emma spends the rest of the day thinking about how to tell Killian that she’s pregnant with their child. She knows that he’ll be happy and excited of course, Emma’s not worried about that. There’s something else bothering Emma that she can’t quite put her finger on. Whatever it is, it has to wait.

Her father convinced Killian to come riding with him, to which he reluctantly agreed to. Charming and Killian have rarely had a chance to talk since the wedding, so Killian agreed.

The two of them don't return to the castle until late afternoon. Killian picks up a snack first and then heads towards his room with Emma. He finds her, dressed in a light loose gown and looking stunning as usual. He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Good. Your parents miss seeing you," he notes, "It was odd hearing your father say that considering we live in the same castle as them. We should have a family dinner soon, reconnect with them,"

Emma turns around and smiles at him. It makes her so happy that Killian's blended into her family and now, they're going to have a family of their own.

"How was your day love? Are you feeling any better?"

Emma takes him into her arms and kisses him. He kisses her back, cradling her head in his hand then she looks up at him. "I really love you," she sighs, "The last three months are the happiest I've ever been,"

"I love you too Emma,"

"We could add to our happiness," she continues, "Start a family perhaps,"

Killian smiles at her thoughtfully. "I'm not against the idea. I think any baby you and I make will be beautiful," he says.

"So you've already thought about this?"

He shrugs. "A bit here and there. I think if we have a girl, she'll be blond like you or if it's a boy, he'll be devilishly handsome like me,"

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully, thinking how cute it is that Killian actually thought about what their child would look like.

"What if we didn't have to dream or think about it?"

Killian looks at her seriously. "Emma, are you pregnant?"

She smiles. "About three weeks," she confirms.

Killian kisses her tenderly and then kneels, hugging her stomach. "We're going to have a child," he exclaims, "Three weeks. Do you know the gender yet or is that still too early?"

"I think three weeks is still early to tell that,"

"A baby, our baby Emma," Killian breaths, "I think we should have that family dinner tonight, make the announcement then,"

"Mom already knows actually. She suspected I might be pregnant and dragged me to see our family physician," she says.

Killian shrugs. "That's okay," he says, "Was that why you were upset?"

"No, that's not it," Emma assures him and invites him to sit on the bed with her. It's difficult to express these feelings. Emma is excited to be pregnant, she wants this as much as Killian does. But there is this fear.

"Emma, talk to me, love," he pleads, "What's bothering you?"

"I know the Blue Fairy says it's impossible for me to become pregnant with Arthur's child, for which I'm very grateful for, but I still feel like that something is else, something darker threatens us still,"

"You think something would harm our baby," he says.

Emma frowns. "I wish I was crazy for feeling this way," she cries.

Killian hugs her and rubs her back soothingly. "I wish I can tell you not to worry and everything will be fine but I don't want to give you that false hope either," he says.

"But I do want our baby Killian," Emma continues, "I just worry that something horrible will take him away from us,"

"Him?"

Emma laughs. "Or her,"

Killian kisses her forehead, lightly brushing her chin with his thumb. "Then we worry about this one tomorrow but tonight, we celebrate because our child deserves that. Liam's on a ten-month voyage and won't be back until after the lad -- or lass is born. But I can write him the news,"

"I'll talk to my parents then about dinner this evening,"

~~

Emma dresses up nicely for dinner, making sure she looks as beautiful as possible. Killian studies her a few times as he fixes his suit and cuffs. Mostly, he knows she must be so nervous to tell her parents that she's pregnant. When she's finally done, he comes behind her and kisses her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he compliments, "There's no need to be so nervous, I'll be there with you,"

"I know," she says, "I am a bit nervous but it's good nervous,"

He kisses her again. "Just remember to breathe love," he reminds her.

~~

Emma holds Killian’s hand as they walk to the dining room and meet her parents for dinner. She doesn’t realize until she sees both of them together how much she missed being in her parent’s presence. Snow smiles at her knowingly and Charming smiles at her too but Emma doubts that he knows the reason for this special occasion. Emma goes to her parents and hugs them before sitting down next to her husband.

“Emma honey, you look lovely,” Snow smiles, “It really is good to see you,”

“I missed you two too,” she admits, glancing at Killian. “There’s no use delaying the inevitable, the reason for this special family dinner: I’m pregnant,”

Charming’s mouth makes an ‘o’ face and Snow’s grin widens, she can’t contain her excitement and Killian kisses Emma’s cheek. “I’m about three weeks,” Emma adds.

“This is wonderful news Emma,” Snow cheers.

Emma looks at her father. “Congratulation sweetheart,” he says, “You too Killian,”

"A baby though Emma, there's no bigger joy than being a mother. After everything the two of you have been through, you deserve this happiness," Snow adds.

"I do have one worry, though," Emma voices, "It's taken me awhile to get over what happened but I still worry that something else is going to happen,"

"Emma, if you continue to think that way, you'll miss out. There's more to life than living for the next fight. Sometimes, you have to look for the moments,” David reminds her.

Emma arches a curious eyebrow. “Moments?”

“Yes, life is made up of moments. Good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living,” Snow adds, “You went through something horrible Emma and it’s understandable that you would still be wary about enjoying this moment, but this baby, your baby is a good moment,”

Emma looks at Killian and he winks at her.

“I told you so,” he teases.

“I just seem to be a magnet for the bad ones,” Emma relents.

“All the more reason to look for the good moments in between the bad ones, love,” Killian adds, “Our baby is a good moment,”

“But if you’re still worried Emma, then we’ll look into possible threats,” Charming promises her, “To assuage your fears,”

“But a word of advice Emma,” Snow adds, “Don’t let your fear take over what should be a joyous time in your life. If you let that happen, then Arthur did win. Don’t let him,”

~~

Emma tries to listen to her mother’s advice, to not let fear take over and ruin what really should be a good moment in her life. The days pass by slower but once she starts thinking about how her life will change once her child is born, what he or she looks like, how she and Killian will inevitably make mistakes in the beginning but learn as they go, it helps her relax more.

Some days, she feels so restless that she can’t sit still and wonders about the castle and one day, she comes upon her old nursery. The room had not been used since she was a baby obviously but everything, for the most part, is still in proper order. It needs to be dusted, cleaned up and maybe renovated but otherwise, it’s perfect for her.

That gives Emma an idea, to do just that. She talks to her parents and Killian about fixing up her old nursery for her child. Keeping herself busy will, at least, take her mind off any trouble and Snow and Charming order the dwarves to get right on it.

About three months into her first trimester, Liam comes home early from his expedition and he congratulates Killian and Emma on the news of their baby. Emma still doesn’t know the gender but work on the nursery is coming along well and she’s less worried than she was three months ago.

Emma’s never been happier and more relaxed.

Then, somewhere around the end of her second trimester, the worry shifts to Killian.

He worries that maybe he won’t be good enough as a father, that maybe something bad will happen and he’ll disappoint Emma. Liam takes his brother aside and assures him that being scared is a natural thing for first-time fathers.

When Killian is not convinced of that, Liam calls in Charming and David tells him how he felt the same thing when it came to Emma. Charming grew up without a father and Snow likewise, grew up without her mother and worried she couldn’t be a good mother.

“What helped you overcome your fear?” Killian asks.

“Accepting that mistakes will be made but that’s what being a parent is all about,” Charming offers, “One day soon, you’re going to be a father. The last thing Emma needs is for you to break down when she needs you the most. She needs you as well as your son or daughter,”

“Speaking of genders,” Liam interrupts, “Do you know yet if Emma is expecting a boy or a girl?”

“I suppose we would know that soon,” Killian surmises, “I think Emma has an appointment with Doc to check up on that,”

~~

Emma is six months pregnant now. Today is the day she learns the gender of her baby. Some days, she feels like she’s carrying a boy and then other days, she feels like it’s a girl. Today will put an end to that internal debate. She asks Killian if he wants to come with her. They could not know at all and be surprised when she goes into labor but Emma wants to know.

Killian agrees and they visit Doc together. He helps her onto a table and Doc looks through his assortment of instruments for something.

“Emma,” Killian starts and she looks at him, “I love you, darling,”

“I know,” she says.

“I was scared a few days ago,” he continues, “I was scared that maybe, somehow I was going to disappoint you and our baby,”

Emma leans up and kisses his cheek. “I guess we both have fears but that’s a healthy thing from what I understand,” she says, “Thank you for telling me,”

“You’re not upset?”

“No,” Emma continues, “Because I’m still scared too, a little bit. I'm scared of what the future holds,"

"There's been no threat so far,"

"I know but I still worry," she says, "This kind of peace and quiet can't last forever,"

Killian smiles and gently places his hand on her belly. "With our baby coming soon, I think there will be many sleepless nights of no peace and quiet,"

Emma glances at her stomach and then to him. "Of that, I don't mind," she purrs.

Finally, Doc finds what he’s looking for: a clear stone necklace. Emma’s familiar with this method since she remembers her mother telling her how she knew that she was expecting a girl. If it swings north to south, it’s a boy. East to the west, it’s a girl.

"Ready now your highness?" Doc asks, "Let's take a look at your baby,"

~~

It’s a tough thing, keeping the baby’s gender a secret from her parents. Emma’s in the nursery almost every day, overseeing its renovation and decoration. Lucky for her, Killian is very good at keeping secrets. Snow is dying to know the gender of the baby but neither Emma nor Killian budge on the matter, wanting it to be a surprise for everyone.

The dwarves on occasion try to guess if Emma is having a boy or a girl, depending on her mood. But Emma doesn’t give an inch. The dwarves finish fixing up the nursery during Emma’s eighth month. Just in time for her baby shower.

Emma invites the Knights from Camelot. They should be there anyway since they had a hand in rescuing her from Arthur. Plus, it’s a good opportunity for her to know what’s happened in the past eight months since she left Camelot and the Knights took over governing.

Emma writes a formal letter, inviting them to her baby shower, sent by a dove. She receives a response from Gawain three days later, saying he, Kay and Tristan will be able to attend. That pleases Emma.

Gawain, Kay, and Tristan arrive two days later. Emma and Killian happily greet them and she shows them to their rooms, talking excitedly about the baby’s nursery and how happy she is. The Knights are happy that she’s happy because she deserves it, especially after what Arthur put her through. Snow and Charming step in and greet them too.

“It’s good to see you three again,” Snow says, “How are things in Camelot?”

“There were confusion and chaos at first, but Guinevere helped things settle down. She’s not the Queen but she’s helped bring order to many things again,” Kay explains.

Snow smiles. “I’m glad you’ve found your way,” she says, “Camelot deserves that,”

~~

The baby shower takes place two days later in the nursery. Everyone who means something to Emma and Killian are in attendance, her parents, of course, Liam and Red, the dwarves and Emma’s knights. The dwarves’ gift is the biggest one, the nursery which was formerly Emma’s nursery once upon a time but now it belongs to her child.

Snow gives Emma a christening gown, which can be easily tailored for a boy or a girl. Liam gives Emma a toy ship the baby can play with. The Knights don’t really have anything to give since their invite was so last minute. Emma’s never been happier to be surrounded by the people who love her and brought her so much love.

“You’re really not talking about the gender of your baby?” Kay asks.

“Nope, not a word,” Emma says gleefully.

“But you know,” Liam adds, “You and Killian went to see Doc about it a few days ago,”

Killian grins at Liam. “Sorry, not saying a word brother,” he says.

“You two are impossibly stubborn,” Red remarks, rolling her eyes, “Sounds an awful like someone else I know,” eyeing Snow.

Snow glares at her best friend. “I am not stubborn,” she fumes.

“Right. It took you how long again before you realized your feelings for Charming?” she teases.

“Must run in the family,” Killian jokes, looking at Emma.

Snow shakes her head. “The way I think of it, love is all about timing,” she says, “Happily ever afters aren’t for everyone but as long as you have hope, then you can find your happy ending. It’s not always what you expect but that’s exactly what will make it so special,”

~~

There is cake and other desserts to celebrate Emma's baby and then as soon as the party is done, Gawain, Kay, and Tristan have to return to Camelot. Emma's sad to part with them but she knows she can't keep them away long.

“It’s good to see that you’ve healed your highness,” Gawain remarks, “I know that healing is a long process but finding peace and happiness is a good step towards that completing healing,”

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. “Yes, it is,” she agrees, “That’s probably why I had this fear in me that something bad was going to happen to my baby. But I’m nearly nine months now and nothing bad has happened,”

“That’s good,” Tristan adds.

“Killian and my parents taught me that. Look for the good moments in the middle of the bad ones, otherwise, I’ll miss out,” Emma continues, “And it is a long healing process but I’m more confident now, than I was months ago, that it is possible,”

"We have one request though Emma before we leave," Kay starts, "We realize it's important to both of you to keep the gender of your baby a secret but I don't think it's likely we'll be able to see you again after your baby is born, so between us: what is it?"

Emma looks at Killian.

"It's up to you love," he tells her.

Emma beckons Kay close and whispers it into his ear then back away. "But don't go telling everyone now. It's a surprise," she warns him.

"Knight's honor," he promises her.

~~

The surprise comes a month later. Emma's one week early going into labor. Killian's by her side, acting as her coach as Doc stands by to deliver the child.

The labor pains are horrible. Her parents and the dwarves are waiting outside in the hallway for news of a little prince or princess. Doc coaches Emma through the whole process when to push, breathe and push again.

Then after one very big push, Emma can hear her baby crying and there she is. Killian smiles disbelievingly, staring in awe of his daughter. Doc holds her and finds a blanket to clean her up. Once she's clean and properly swaddled, Doc hands her over to Emma to hold.

Killian kisses Emma's temple and stares at his daughter. Emma starts crying happy tears, to think after everything she had been through in the past year alone, she has this one good moment that will stay etched in her memory for the rest of her life.

"Killian, she's so beautiful," Emma cries.

"Aye, she is," he agrees, "Our little princess,"

Emma rocks her in her arms. "Our Hope," she breaths, "That's her name,"

Hope because this moment, this happy ending is the one Emma wants for herself and Killian. One that is of their making. Hope that Emma can heal after so much tragedy and that she can find her perfect happy ending, one of her's and Killian's choosing.

And she has.

The End


End file.
